


Jealous!BTS x Reader One Shots

by annyeongitsjulia



Category: GOT7, Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongitsjulia/pseuds/annyeongitsjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories revolving around the boys being jealous over the reader. Ratings vary on the chapter.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taehyung x Reader

His hips are so slow to meet yours. So painfully slow.

“T-Taehyung, please! Move faster!”

He pauses his tortuously down tempo thrusts and merely grunts in response to your plea. You feel him lean over your bent body, his hair tickling the back of your neck. His voice is low when he speaks to you. You know just how mad he is when he speaks in such a way.

“Take your punishment, Jagiya. This is what happens when you look at another man.” With that he kisses your shoulder.

“Tae, i’m sorry.. but please! Have some mercyyyy!” You whine while wiggling your hips back into his in a desperate act to gain some sort of friction again.

He can clearly hear the need in your voice but he doesn’t care.

“It’s going to be a long night, Jagi. Be prepared. If you’re a good girl, i’ll give you what you want.”

You shiver when you feel his lips spread into a smirk on the skin of your shoulder. A small smile pulls it’s way to your own lips at the actions of your boyfriend. You mumble to yourself.

“All because I said Jimin had nice abs…”

“Hm? Jagi? Did you say Hyung’s name again? I guess i’ll have to show you who you should be thinking of right now.”

He pulled out of your body only to surge forward in a powerful thrust. A loud moan slips past your lips and you look back at him.

“Oppa…”

He smiled devilishly and continued to thrust into you, this time at a pace you both agreed on. The night was just getting started.


	2. Jhope x Reader

“It’s fine. It’s really fine..” Hoseok kept repeating to himself as he watched you and Jungkook conversing in the break room. You were giggling at a joke that Jungkook had told.  
“Tch.. I’m funny too.” He whispers to himself.  


His eyes narrow into a glare. Not at you, but at the cocky Maknae. It wasn’t a secret that dear Hobi had a crush on you. All the BTS members knew. You thought that he was just being extra nice to you since you were a new member to the BigHit family. But no, Hoseok had fallen for you since day one.  
Everyday he’d be sure to tell you ‘goodmorning’ and when it was lunch time he’d always offer to buy and when it was the end of the day he’d make sure to tell you 'goodbye’ and to be safe on your way home. He’d never had the guts to tell you how he felt at the thought of rejection form you.  
“Hahaha Jungkookie” Hoseok’s eye twitched at the nickname. “You’re so funny!” Hoseok felt his cheeks burn with jealousy. That was it! He had to stop this. He quickly changed his face into a happy one and walked toward you two.  
“Where did you hear those jokes, Jungkookie?” You ask.  
“Jokes? I have jokes! (Y/N) have you heard this one?” Hoseok intervined before the maknae had a chance to reply.  
“How do you make a klenex dance? Eh?” He waited and you just smiled and shrugged.  
“You put a little boogie in it!” He did a little dance as he said it.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his lame joke. He was so sincere about it you didn’t have the heart to not laugh.  
“Haha that was a good one, Hoseok.”  
'Yes! Take that 'jungkookie’ I can make her laugh too!’ he yelled internally.  
“Hobi-hyung, that was really lame.” Jungkook mocked. He wasn’t dumb to what Hobi was trying to do. In fact, this was Jungkooks plan to get Hobi alone with you. Jungkook had been subltley flirting with you so Hobi might finally make a move.  
“Anyway, i’ll see you guys later.”  
“Bye, Jungkookie! See you tomorrow!” You called out as he walked away.  
“…. Do you have to call him that?” Hoseok grumbled.  
“What? Is it too cutesy? Does he not like it?” You inquire.  
“N-No..”  
“Then?”  
He felt like he was going to explode with his pent up feelings. Couldn’t you see that he liked you? It’s time to be cute too!  
“(Y/N)-ahh, why don’t you call me by a cute nickname?” He craddled his face with both hands on his cheeks while jumping up and down.  
“Aren’t I cute too?”

You giggle at his cute antics and nod. Hoseok was so different than anyone you had ever met. He was so kind and funny and just all around perfect. Of course you liked him. What’s not to like about him?

“Well.. Okay, if you’d really want me to I guess I could!”  
Hoseok was thrilled when you agreed.  
“But what should I call you then?”  
This was his chance, while you were thinking he got closer to you. With a burst of courage he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling your body to his.  
“H-How about 'Oppa’?” His heart fluttered in his chest.  
You blushed heavily and burried your head into his shoulder. He took this as a good sign and slowly pulled you away from him so he could see your face.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you for awhile now (Y/N).. Will you be my girl?”  
“Y-Yes, Hoseok-Oppa, I will.”  
“Yayyyy!! HEY GUYS!! GUESS WHAT!!!??” With that he raced off to tell the other members. You laughed a bit and shook your head.  
“I guess I owe Jungkook a thankyou.” After all, he was the one who told you that Hobi had a crush on you. Of course you didn’t believe it. So he devised a plan, a plan to make Hoseok jealous to show you that it was true.  
Thank God for that golden maknae.


	3. Jungkook x Reader

You sigh and look at your phone for the millionth time, it was nearing midnight. He was supposed to text hours ago! Where was that boy?!   
"Ughhhh."   
DingDing! Your phone lit up with a message.  
'From: Jungkook  
Finally made it to the dorms. Phone died at airport. Still down to hang tomorrow? :) '  
This brought an immediate smile to your face. All irritation had left your mind. You were just glad he was safe.  
'To: Jungkook  
Of course! Can't wait to see you and meet the rest of the members! See you tomorrow. Goodnight.'  
You and Jungkook had been friends before he had joined BTS, you were very close. Even when he was touring the world and busy with practice he would find the time to text you goodnight, every night. In the beginning he would often see you, you'd hang out like normal and just watch movies or just talk for hours in your room. But as BTS's fame rose, he became more distant. It was understandable, he had a lot on his hands, but it broke your heart nonetheless.  
It had almost been 2 years since you have physically seen him. You occasionally Skype with him and have seen a few of his bangtan bombs, but it wasn't the same. Now he was home. For awhile at least. Thus he had asked to see you and hang out like old times. Although, being an idol he wasn't aloud to leave his dorm freely, so he invited you over instead. You were nervous because you knew the other BTS members would be there but it didn't matter as long as you got to see him.   
You snuggle deep into your blankets. A soft blush covering your cheeks. "Finally, after two years.." Over those years your body had matured, you were a little wider in some places and had more womanly features. You wondered if he'd notice? You hoped he would. You had always had a small crush on the cute little bunny-like boy but never had the courage to tell him. Sure there were other boys that wanted your attention, but Jungkook was the only one you wanted. No one could compare to him in your eyes.  
A small yawn escapes your lips and you close your eyes. It's time for bed. Tomorrow is the big day!

_________________

In the morning you wash up well and go to your closet to search for the perfect outfit to wear. You were excited and scared at the same time. You picked out your favorite outfit and put in on. You look yourself over in the mirror and nod in confidence. This is the one. He'll notice my changes for sure! You do some last minute touch ups and go on your way. As you walk out your front door a well dressed man in front of a fancy black car called out to you "Ms. (Y/L/N)?" You nod. He smiled and opened the back door. 

________________  
~ Jungkook's view~  
He paces back and fourth in front of his closet. He has so many clothes but none seemed right! He had to look perfect. He had too look older and more grown up for you, he was an adult now and wanted -no. He NEEDED you to see it. He scratches the back of his head in frustration and tosses himself on the bed.  
"Why is this so difficult? It's just (Y/N)..."   
"(Y/N)...." A silly grin spreads on his lips and he throws his arm over his eyes.  
DingDing  
'From: (Y/N)  
Was it really necessary to send a private car? I could have taken the bus or something. Anyway, we and mister car driver are on our way!'  
"Shit!" He jumped up and groaned thrashing his closet to find the best outfit he could.  
~ Outside Jungkook's room~  
"Our Maknae is really losing it, isn't he?" Jimin giggled with his ear pressed to the door.  
"This could be interesting." Taehyung gave a mischievous glance at Jimin and they both nod in understanding to one another.   
_________________  
The car comes to a halt outside of the BTS dorms. You were already there, time had really gone by quickly. The car driver turns off the vehicle and exits, he comes around to your side and opens the door for you. You make no move to get up, you were overcome with anxiety as you stared out at the dorm's front door. What if he doesn't like the way you look? What if he thinks you are too different? What if-  
You see the door open, all thoughts seize, your eyes widen when Jungkook comes into view.  
"(Y/N)?"  
Tears flood your vision and you jump out of the car and straight into his arms.  
"Jungkook! I'm so happy to see you!" You let out a relieved sigh as he wraps his arms around your shoulders in a tight hug.  
"It's been too long, (Y/N)! Don't cry, i'm not that ugly am I?" He asks teasingly. Although he does want to hear what you have to say.  
You pull out of the hug and wipe away your tears, grinning like a child.  
"Of course n-"  
"Is this the famous (Y/N) you've been bragging about?" Park Jimin, THE Park Jimin, the cutie of Bangtan just said your name.. and is looking at you!   
"Ah, she just got here. (Y/N) this is Park Jimin," Cue Jimin's beautiful smile "Jimin, this is (Y/N)." You bow your head in respect and smile back.   
"Jungkook-ah, you lied when you said she was cute," Jimin moves so he is the one closest to you "She's beautiful! The other members are busy with other work but Taehyung is here. He will love you! Come on! Come on!" He grabs your hand and leads you inside, making sure to push Jungkook out of his way. "Tae! (Y/N) is here!"  
Jungkook stood there for a minute, his teeth clenched in frustration. Not only had Jimin taken you away but he had the nerve to flirt with you.. He grumbles and goes inside to make sure Jimin keep his hands to himself. He comes into the living room as you're introduced to Taehyung.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)." Taehyung takes notice of Jungkooks bad mood and decides to push it a little further. "(Y/N), your skin is so pretty!" He takes this time to bring his hand to stroke your cheek. "What is your beauty routine?"  
"Hey! What are you doing? Don't touch a woman's face without her permission. Aish, and i'm the youngest?" He puts his arm over your shoulder and leads you away to his room.  
"O-Oh, I um.. Nice to meet you both!" You call out as you're pulled away. You peer over at Jungkook's face and frown a little. "You didn't have to pull me away like that, Jungkook." He quickly stopped walking and turned to you. "What, would you have rather had them all over you?"  
"Jungkook..." You take his hand and smile a little. "Were you worried about me? I can handle myself, you know!" You flex your arm to show off your 'muscles' and give him a silly face. Jungkook doesn't find it funny though.   
"I know that.. But.. I just got you back. I don't want to lose my time with you because of those two." He has a pouty look on his face and you smile.  
"Then let's not waste any more time!" You take his hand and lock your fingers together. "Show me your room?"  
___________________  
It's late now, you and Jungkook spent the whole day like you use to, talking and watching some movies. It's like no time had passed. You yawn and stretch out your arms. "Well, today was fun.. But I think I should go. It's" you look at your phone "oh hey! It's 11:11! Make a wish!" You close your eyes and clasp your hands together as you make a wish. 'I wish for Jungkook's and BTS's future to be a happy one.'  
"You still do that?"  
"Hush and make your wish!"  
Jungkook sighs and reluctantly closes his eyes to appease you.  
'Geez, this girl never changes....... I wish she could see how I feel about her....'  
"What did you wish for?" He asks as he finishes his wish.  
"Pft! As if i'd tell you! It's a secret!"  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"  
"No way!"  
"Please?"  
"No!" Now he was curious! He had to know and wasn't taking no for an answer.  
"(Y/N), you better tell me!"  
"Or what? Hm?" Jungkook tackles you to the floor and assults your sides with his fingers. "N-Nooo! Hahaha, Kookieee stoppppp!" You laugh uncontrollable as he tickles you. "I know all your weaknesses! Muahahaha" He laughs evilly as he tickles you. He knows you will cave soon. "O-Okay!" Bingo. He stops and lets you catch your breath.  
"I wished for your and BTS's future to be a happy one... There, satisfied?" His face turns serious as he looks down at you. How could you be so selfless and kind when here he was, wishing for his own selfish desires? "You.. You're really something, (Y/N)." You both stare into each others eyes and a few quiet moments go by. His stare is intense and fills your stomach with butterflies. You can see the look, there is no mistaking it. He wanted you and you wanted him. Now that you both knew, there was no turning back. He leans down slowly, his lips part as he nears yours. You close your eyes and you lift your head to meet him. Your lips press together in a soft kiss, a perfect, soft. *KNOCKKNOCK* You both pull away quickly when you hear a knock at the door.  
"Yahh, (Y/N) are you still here? Jungkook quit hogging (Y/N)! We want to play with her too!" Taehyung states from outside the door and you could faintly hear Jimin giggle. Jungkook went to the door and opened it with a look that could kill on his face.  
"Oh shit... Run!" The two older boys of the maknae line ran for their lives as Jungkook chased them around the house. "(Y/N) is mine! You can't have her! Ever!" Jimin and Taehyung laugh and call out to get your attention. "(Y/N) i'll treat you well! Come to me instead!"  
"O-Oi! You better not, (Y/N)! Stay there! Don't listen to them!"  
Your eyes are filled with tears from laughter as you listen to them. "You don't have to worry, Kookie.. You never did." You say quietly to yourself.  
"(Y/N) i'll buy you brand name shoes!" Jimin called out.  
"Do you want to die, Hyung?!?!?!"


	4. Jin x Reader

"But Oppa, i'm already at the dorms! What do you want me to do? Sit here in the rain until you get back?" You cried to your boyfriend.  
"Aish. No, Jagi. Just go inside and get dried off. Yoongi should be there so be quiet, you know he likes his quiet. I'll be about 15 minutes." Jin hung up the phone and carried on his way through the grocery store. It was your 100th day anniverseray and he was planning to cook you a special surprise meal. He had saved up his money for 3 weeks to get premium items just for you and him. You had never had any of his cooking before so he was determined that you were going to love his food as much as you loved him. Jin happily skipped down the isles to grab what he needed.  
_______________  
After you hung up with Jin you made your way to the door and try to wring out your dress of all the water it had collected from the rain. It was no use. You were soaked and needed to change, asap! You let yourself in, being careful to be quiet enough not to bother Yoongi.  
"Jin-hyung is that you?" You hear someone call out from the kitchen.  
"N-No, Yoongi-Oppa, it's (Y/N)! Jin-Oppa told me to come in.. I hope that's okay. It's raining pretty bad out there..." Yoongi appeared from the other room and noticed your wet dress clinging to your body.  
"A-Ah, (Y/N), what are you doing just standing in the door way?" A faint blush fell on the young rappers cheeks. "S-Sorry, O-Opp*sneeze* Oh, excuse me."   
"You need to change your clothes. Hold on let me go get some." Yoongi went to his room for a moment and came back with an old baggy shirt, long socks and some basketball shorts that he thought might fit you. "They might be a little big, but it'll do. Go get changed." He was careful not to eye you too much out of respect for the oldest hyung. But Min Yoongi was still a man and it was like a crime to NOT to look. 'Jin-hyung is one lucky man.' He thought to himself.  
You made your way to the bathroom, once you were in you stripped of all your wet clothes, underwear and all and changed into the clothes Yoongi gave you. You gathered your wet clothes and placed them in the dryer to dry while you waited for Jin to come back.  
"(Y/N)-Ah, come here."   
"Y-Yes, Oppa!" You hurried your way to Yoongi in the kitchen. You saw him at the table in the dining room. He was eating ramen and had placed a bowl next to him. "Come and eat, it'll be good to have something warm in your stomach."  
"Thank you so much, Yoongi-oppa! You're so thoughtful!" You sat beside him and began to eat with him. "Mmmm! This is so good!"  
At that moment Jin had walked in through the door with his bags in hand and headed toward your voices in the dining room. Good! You were here and Yoongi seemed to be talking with you. 'That's nice he kept her company' Jin thought to himself.

"Don't be stupid.. it's just ramen with egg." Yoongi brushed off your comment and kept eating. It's not like he didn't like you. He did. All the members had a soft spot for you, but he didn't want you too close. He didn't want to face the wrath of Jin-hyung. None of them did.   
"I mean it! It's the best I've ever had!" You exclaimed as you slurped down the noodles. "Haha alright, alright. Geez, eat a little slower will you?" Yoongi softly scolded you. Jin's heart sank into his stomach. Did you just compliment another mans cooking? Oh no. That would not fly! Time to show her what real food is!  
"Jagiya, i'm back~" He sang as he entered the dining room where you and Yoongi were at. "Oppa!" You excitedly jumped up when you saw him come in. "Welcome back!" You walk around the table to give him a hug but before you do, he stops you and looks you up and down.  
"Jagi.... What are you wearing?"  
"Oh, this? My dress was soaked from the rain. That's what I get for forgetting an umbrella! You even warned me and I forgot.." You ramble on.  
"And the clothes? Where did you get those?" He already knew. Yoongi. His normally sweet, beautiful face turned into an angry one. He sent Yoongi a warning glare and Yoongi simply put his hands up in defense.  
"Yoongi-Oppa gave them to me, my clothes are in the dryer though, so it wont be too long now! He even made me some ramen! It's really good, Oppa! You should try some too!" Jin scowled and dropped the bags he was holding.  
"(Y/N) go to my room and take those off! If you're going to wear anyone's clothes, it's MINE."   
"B-But O-Oppa..."  
He picked you up and tossed you over his broad shoulders like it was nothing and began to walk towards his room. You shot Yoongi an apologetic look and he simply shrugs and continues to eat.  
Once in Jin's room he sets you down gently on his bed. "Jagi, why didn't you just wear my clothes in the first place? Do you need a reminding of who you belong to?" You had never seen Jin act this way before. It was kind of a turn on. You brought your bottom lip between your teeth and nibbled on it, You knew that he likes that. "I-I'm sorry, Oppa... I'll take them off."   
___________________  
Jin snuggled his face between your breasts and sighs happily as you stroke his hair. Yoongi's clothes are scattered on the floor, but you both couldn't care less. It had been three hours since the incident. Your body was covered in purple and red marks from Jin's lips. He wanted to make sure that the next time you saw Yoongi he would know you were Jin's.   
"Jagi... Never look at another man besides me. Don't even talk to them if i'm not there!" You could practically hear the pout in his voice.  
"Oppa, that isn't fair.. But I promise you are the only pink princess in my life. You are perfect Seokjin. I love you. Happy 100 days."  
"Happy 100 days, Jagiya." You lay there for a few more blissful moments before a wonderful scent hits your nose.  
"Mmmm... something smells good!"  
".......... MY FOOD!"  
_____________________  
"Wow, Jin-Hyung always picks the best stuff!" Taehyung says to Yoongi as they finish up cooking the food that Jin had left in the dining room. "You can say that again." He mumbles as he tastes some of the food and deciding that it was done..  
"Ahhh, why are panties in the dryer?!" They hear Hoseok yell from the bathroom. Yoongi just chuckles. If they only knew.


	5. Namjoon x Reader (Rapmon x Reader)

"Like this, Hobi?" You do your best to copy the dance move he had just shown you. "Yes but put your hips more into it.. Like this." Hoseok moved behind you and placed his hands on your hips to help guide you through the move.  
"Yah! Do you need to touch her like that? Just tell her!" Namjoon called from behind you two. He was seated on the floor, keeping a watchful eye on you both. You were Namjoon's closest friend, someone he held very close to his heart so naturally you had told him a few weeks ago that you were training to become a dancer but you needed needed extra help.   
"Joonie.. It's okay. I trust Hobi-sunbae, he is just trying to teach me." You look over to him and smile a little, trying to calm him down. He could be a little overprotective of you. Which you loved.. but you knew that he didn't think of you more than a friend.

Namjoon groaned and turned his attention to his phone. He placed his earphones in his ears so he didn't have to see OR hear you two. Of course you had come to Namjoon first to help you with your dancing.. But it had ended up in disaster. He felt bad that he couldn't help you so he asked his band mate, the best dancer in the group, Hoseok to help you instead. Which he now regretted. You and Hobi seemed to get along great. You were always laughing together and having a fun time, Namjoon began to feel like a third wheel. But there was no way in hell that he was going to leave you and Hoseok alone. He wasn't going to risk the chance of you two hitting it off even further.  
________________  
You and Hobi finish the choreography to the song you were practicing, you jump up and down in excitement, this was going great! You were finally able to make it through the song without messing up. "Wow, (Y/N)! This is only your third lesson and you've really got it down!"   
"It's all because of you, Hobi-sunbae! Thank you!" Hoseok pats your head and ruffles your hair. This action of affection doesn't go unnoticed by Namjoon, he takes out his earphones and stands up.  
"(Y/N) can you do me a favor? Call me Oppa! It'll make us sound closer." Hoseok said cheerfully. "Okay! Hobi-oppa it is!" Namjoon's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hoseok. "Sooo... Can I have your number?" Namjoon quickly moved in between you two, his back facing you so you couldn't see the dire look he was giving Hoseok. "Hobi-hyung! Don't you have to be somewhere to be?"

"Ahhhh, I see..." Hoseok understands this look and nods. "I forgot I had to go! See you later, (Y/N)-ah! Bye Joonie! Let me know how it goes." Hobi winked at Namjoon, his cheeks flared up in a bright blush. "Bye Oppa! Be safe on your way home." You wave to him as he leaves.   
"Joonie-ah, are you okay?" He was silent for a moment and turned to face you with a happy expression. "Of course, are you ready to head home too?" Nodding your head to him you move to grab your bag. "Ready! Oh look, Hobi-oppa left his hat." You frown and pick it up, showing it to Namjoon. "I should return this to him." You were about to go chase after him but Namjoon snatched the hat from your hand. "I can give it to him later at home!" He began to walk out of the dance studio, leaving no room for argument. "B-But Joonie-ah! Wait for me!" You chase after him.  
________________

You are now in Namjoon's car, sitting in front of your house. The ride home was pretty quiet, which was unusual. You wonder if he was upset about Hobi asking for your number. You shake your head of the thought.  
"Thank you so much for asking Hoseok-oppa to help me. It means a lot to have your support, Joonie." You take off your seat belt and turn to him. "You know that i'm always here for you, (Y/N)." He flashes you his cute, dimpled smile. You blush a light shade of red and nod.  
"W-Well.. See you tomorrow." You turn to exit the vehicle but Namjoon's voices stops you. "Wait!"  
"Huh?"  
"About Hobi..." You can hear the hesitation in his voice. "I... Do you like him?" Once again you turn to Namjoon, a serious look on your face this time. "What if I did?" You see his Adam's apple bob as he gulps. You look straight into his eyes; he hides it well but you can see the hurt there. That is what you were looking for. A sign that he might be unhappy at the thought of you with someone else. It's time to take a chance.   
"Kim Namjoon..." You say his name slowly as you lean into him. His eyes go wide as he panics. He is frozen in place. Your lips press ever so softly to his in a quick peck. "You're the one that I like... Dummy." You say in a teasing tone and get out of his car. You bend down so you can see his dumb founded face once more before you go. "Bye! Call me when you're home!" You shut his door and skip into your house.

"................." A grin spread on his face and he danced in his seat. He took out his cellphone and took a picture of himself with his lips puckered and quickly sent it to you with the message. 'Now that I know you like me, there will be more of this in the future. ;)'  
A reply comes back 'I change my mind. I think i'll call Hobi-oppa and date him instead. ;P'  
Namjoon's face fell and he rushed out of his car and to your front door, knocking on it repeatedly. "(Y/N)! Don't you even think about talking to him! (Y/N) let me in! I'm taking your phone! (Y/N)!!!!"   
You laugh from behind your door and take pity on him. "Alright.. Come in." You open the door for him. As soon as your door opened he took the opportunity to surprise you with a kiss, something he had been waiting to do for quite some time. "Your lips are sweet like candy, Jagi.." Here comes the Rap Monster's charm. You're caught in his web, and he's not about to let you go. "I love you, (Y/N)."  
"I love you too, Joonie.." You pull him inside your house by the collar, kissing him all the way. He happily obliged and shut the door behind you both with his foot.


	6. Yoongi x Reader (Suga x reader)

♪ If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you~"  
Your voices fit together perfectly, his soft voice hit every note without a hitch and yours, able to carry out all the high ones with ease. Singing with Jeon Jungkook was like a dream.   
"♪ But almost is never enough ~"  
The song concluded and you look to Jungkook and smile at him. You were both currently at the recording studio at the BigHit HQ. It had taken you hours to teach Jungkook all the words and to perfect the song. Finally, you were done! "That was amazing, Kookie!" He was bashful and scratched the back of his head. "Noona you were the amazing one. I'm glad I asked you to do this with me. Your English is flawless." Jungkook had come to you with the request that you sing an english duet. Being a native english speaker and also a singer you gladly accepted. The maknae was too cute to decline anyway. You pull your phone from your pocket, it had been on silent while you and Jungkook worked together. You smile fondly at the name on the front screen. It was 3:37pm and you had 5 new messages from SUGA  
12:30pm  
Want to go get something to eat?  
12:43pm  
Hello?  
12:45pm  
Are you sleeping?  
12:55pm  
(Y/N), wake up.  
1:30pm  
Aish, and you call ME lazy. Call me when you are up.

"Is it from Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow at you seeing your smile. "Yeah, how did you know?" You tilt your head at him. "Your smile gave it away. You two should just kiss and get it over with." He teased and nudged your arm with his elbow. He knew that you had a big crush on Yoongi. Your cheeks were glowing red in embarrassment. "S-Shut up!" You playfully smack his arm and he laughs. "Hey! Don't hit me, Noona!" His fingers find your sides and tickles you. In an attempt to get away you back up and end up hitting a chair causing you to fall back. Before you could hit the ground Jungkook quickly caught you in his arms. "Ah.. Thanks.." He sets you back up on your feet, keeping his hands on your shoulders to make sure that you didn't fall over again.  
Because he thought you were sleeping, he decided that he would go to the studio and record a few verses while waiting for you. The studio door opens and Yoongi walks in but instead of coming into an empty room he saw Jungkook holding you and you both looking into each others eyes.   
"Well... Now I know why you weren't answering my messages..." Yoongi's deep voice rang from behind you. "Tch. I should have known..."  
"Yoongi! It's not what it looks like! I fell and-" You and Jungkook quickly part from one another. "Save it!" He yelled out.   
Yoongi walked out, making sure to slam the door behind him. He ran, he actually ran from the scene. He couldn't take it. How long have you been seeing Jungkook behind his back? He was a fool to like you. He should have known you'd go after someone younger.. But why Jungkook... Why not him? He kept running, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.  
_______________

You apologize to Jungkook and chase after Yoongi, but he was too quick for you to keep up with. "Damn it! YOONGI-AH!" You call out to him, but as you expected there was no reply. You pull out your phone and dial his number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. You take in a deep breath and leave him a voicemail. "Yoongi-ah, please come talk to me! It really wasn't what it looked like. Call me back. Please.." You hang up the phone and continue on your search for him. You had to find him! You were absolutely determined to find him.

~ 7:45pm~  
Yoongi had finally calmed down and made his way back to the door as the sun was beginning to set. He turned off his phone hours ago, not wanting to have anything to do with you or Jungkook. He hears the other members inside and tries to quietly make his way to his room, wanting to go unnoticed.  
"Yoongi-hyung!" It was none other than the maknae himself. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Just the kid he wanted to see, he thought sarcastically. "Did you and Noona make up? Is she here too?"  
"No, why would she be. And why wouldn't you know where she was? You two seem pretty friendly..." Yoongi spit back.  
"She chased after you when you left... You mean you didn't talk make up with her?"   
Yoongi only shook his head. You had chased after him? He was too angry to notice if you had or not.. You wouldn't still be out looking for him would you? No, you weren't that stupid..  
"Hyung.. What happened wasn't what you think, she tripped and I helped her."  
"That doesn't excuse why she wasn't answering my texts!"  
"She was helping me with a song, Hyung. Here," He pulled out his phone with the song you and him had recorded. "Listen to this, we just finished today." Jungkook played it out loud for Yoongi to hear.  
When the song concluded he sighed a little. He was so stupid for not listening to you before. He had to call you and make up. Yoongi pulled out his phone and activated it again.  
Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! His phone went off with notifications. All of them messages from you. He decided that he would read them later, he dialed your number and called   
"*ring* *ring* Hello?! Yoongi? Where are you?! Are you safe?!"   
"(Y/N)-ah, calm down.. i'm fine.. where are you?" You told him you were by a convince store by the Han river. "You had really gone that far? Idiot.. I'll be there soon. Go in and stay there." He hung up and rushed to you.  
When he arrived he found you sitting inside. Your hands were clasped together, your face was pale and hair was a mess but Yoongi had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
"(Y/N)..."  
"Yoongi!" Your tired eyes filled with tears of relief. "I'm so glad your safe!" Tears stream down your cheeks and your hands move to cover your face as you sob. "I-I was so worried something happened to you! I searched so hard and I *sob* couldn't find you.. I'm so *sob* sorry!" People in the store were giving Yoongi a glare as if he had just harmed you and made you cry. Well technically he had.. but that wasn't the point.  
"Come on.. Let's go." He grabbed your wrist and took you to a nearby park by the river where he sat you down on the swings. You had no choice and did as he wanted. You wipe your tear stained face and look at him as he sits in the swing next to yours.  
"D-Do you forgive me?" Your eyes are wide and threaten to spill with tears once more. He can't bare to see you like this, he takes in a breath. It was now or never.  
"It was my fault (Y/N)."  
"No, Yoongi it was mine!"  
"Let me finish..."  
You nod and listen carefully to him.  
"If I had just told you how I felt about you... This would have never happened. I was jealous of Jungkook.. I though you and him were.."  
"Never!"  
"Aishhh, let me finish!"   
You lower your head and he sighs and pats the top of your head affectionately.  
"(Y/N).. I like you.. I have for a long time now." You opened your mouth to say something but he gives you a look and you close it. "I couldn't stand the thought of you and him.. or you and anyone.." A goofy smile sets on your face. 'Helikesme!' "So there is only one way I know how to fix this.." He gets up and kneels before you. "(Y/N)... Be my girlfriend?" You don't hesitate for even a second.  
"Yes!" You launch forward and tackle him to the ground in a tight hug, planting kisses all over his face. "I love you, Yoongi!"  
"Let's get you home..."  
"Not yet.. Let's stay here for awhile." You press your lips to his in a searing kiss. One that showed him exactly how you felt. It was passionate but soft. You and Yoongi lay there together, kissing under the stars. It was perfect.   
"Hey kids! Get a room!" You hear someone call out.  
Yoongi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and you smack his chest playfully. "What?" He laughs you couldn't help but to laugh too.   
"Let's go, Jagi."  
"Of course, Oppa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is so hard to picture jealous! Anyway, as always, thank you for reading!  
> This is the song you and JK sing for the beginning of the story and the whole idea of this fic was centered around this song~ Hope you like it! youtu.be/b87dBaL4qI0  
> If you don't feel like clicking the link that is fine! The song is Almost is never enough By Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Skyes.


	7. Jimin x Reader

"Are you sure that this is okay? I mean i'm not complaining or anything..." You stare down at the plane ticket to Jeju island in your hands that Jimin had given you. "But you guys.. Don't you think that this is a little to much?" They were all gathered around your front door, just to give you this ticket. They knew you'd give them a hard time about going but if they gave it to you in person then you had virtually no chance of rejecting the offer.

"Of course not! (Y/N), we all wanted you to be there with us. It wouldn't be the same without you." Namjoon said as he patted your shoulder in reassurance. "Come with us, come with us!" Hobi jumped up and down repeatedly, begging you to come. "Seriously, (Y/N), don't be a brat. It's non-refundable anyway and don't worry about cost. We got you, girl." Suga gave you a smirk. Damn Min Yoongi and his swag. More importantly, DAMN these boys, they had you in the palm of their hands. "Be sure to pack your bathing suit." Taehyung sent you a sultry wink, making you blush lightly. "And sun block." Mama Jin chimed in. "And your camera! We'll take lots of pictures together, okay?" Jungkook said with a grin. You sigh in defeat. There was no way you were going to win this one.

"Alright, alright. I'll come..." They all high five one another when you give in. They got you. "Great! We'll pick you up early tomorrow. Get some good sleep tonight!" Jimin gives you a bright smile. Your heart raced in your chest. Of all the boys, Jimin was the only one that got you to feel this way. He made you feel so alive, so giddy with emotion. Of course you'd never tell him that, but you sure wish you could. Of course they were all good looking and one of a kind, but it was the charm of Jimin that had caught you. You were close friends with all the members, it was so easy to get along with them. There was never a dull moment when you were together.

One by one they load up into their van, waving and calling out goodbye to you.  
"Bye." You say weakly and wave back. Once they are gone you go inside your home and look down at the ticket in your hand. "3 days and 2 nights at Jeju island, huh?" You bring it to your lips and close your eyes, imagining in your head what it would be like. Instantly, a flash of a half-naked Jimin pops and you stop your eyes open. A bright blush sitting heavily on your cheeks. "W-Well.. I might as well get to packing." You tell yourself as you head to your room to pack for this few day vacation.  
_______________________  
Day 1  
As promised, the boys arrive early in the morning to pick you up and you head on your way to the airport and off to Jeju Island!   
After a little over an hour, you and the boys arrive safely to the island and are quickly escorted to your hotel and settle into your individual rooms. You unpack your bags and get ready for the day ahead of you! What should you do first?   
Your phone vibrates on the table, it's a message from Jungkook.

'From: Jungkookie  
Want to go exploring with me? :) every1 else is busy unpacking.'

You smile at the message. Jungkook is too cute.  
'To: Jungkookie  
Sure! Give me a min ok?'

BZZZ, your phone vibrated again.  
'From Jungkookie  
I'll be waiting in the lobby :) Bring your camera!'  
You hurry and put on (whatever you want) paired with some comfortable shoes and a cross body bag to place your money and camera in once you double checked to make sure that you had everything, you made your way to the lobby to meet Jungkook.  
When you make it down to your meeting place, Jungkook stood up and walked to where you were. "You look great, (Y/N)!" He pulled out his digital camera and took a picture of you.  
"Thanks, Kookie! You do too." He moved next to you and took a picture with you. You smile your brightest for the first picture and then make a funny face in the next one that he took.  
"Beautiful." He mocked your funny face and you stick your tongue out at him. "Wait, I want one too!" You pull out your Polaroid camera and take a picture with Jungkook. It quickly prints out and you stash it away in your purse. "Ready to go?" He gestured to the lobby door and you nod taking the lead and walking out first.

An hour later, Park Jimin is finally done unpacking all of this things. He pulls out his phone and dials your number.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey, (Y/N)! Want to go get some food with me? I'm finished unpacking."  
"S-Sorry, Jiminie but i'm" "Oh it's Jimin-hyung?" "Yeah, he wanted to hang out.."  
"Is that Jungkook?" Jimin asked you, he felt his throat tighten in annoyance that he had gotten to you first.  
"Yeah! We are exploring around and taking pictures!" You say excitedly.  
"C-Cool... Have fun.." Jimin quickly hung up before he lost his mind. He tosses his phone onto the bed and groans. "Jeon Jungkook! How could you do this to me???" After a moment he shakes his head and decides to go out too hoping to 'casually' stroll upon you two and join in.

"That was weird..." You shrug it off as Jimin being Jimin. "(Y/N), look!" He pointed to a flyer hanging on a post board. "They are having a fire work show, tonight. Want to go with me?"  
"Duh! We should invite the others too!" You and Jungkook carry on with your day exploring together.

Night 1 - 8 p.m  
The rest of Bangtan wait for you and Jungkook to show up at the beach, you texted them about the firework show and they all agreed to meet up there to watch the show together. Although, Jimin seems to be a little restless. He is pacing back and fourth in the sand, anticipating your return. You had been out all day with Jungkook.. He wondered if the maknae had made a move on you when none of them were there to manage him. Where were you.. it was already dark. Maybe you got lost? How could you even find them in this darkness?  
"Hey guys! Ready to go see some fireworks?" Your voice parts the grey clouds of worry in Jimin's mind.   
"There you guys are! Aish, you made us wait so long!" Jimin shakes his head as he scolds you. The other members raise their eyebrows, they had only been waiting about 5 minutes before you showed up.  
"S-Sorry.."  
BOOM! Brilliant lights and flashes of color shatter in the sky. "It's starting!"   
There were 'Ohhh's and ahhhh's and wow's from all the boys. This was a perfect moment. They were all so distracted with the show they didn't notice you take out your Polaroid and snap a quick picture of them. You put it away and go back to watching with them. This really was perfect.  
Unbeknownst to you, Jimin had been watching you the whole time. He smiled and played along as if he didn't know. If it made you happy, it was worth it.   
After the show your group walked back to the hotel, it was time for bed. You all say your goodnight's and head off to your own rooms.   
You slip into your pajama's and gather all the pictures you had taken that day. Going over them once more. You smile happily and store them in the drawer next to your bed. You turn off the lights and settle down into a deep sleep.

Day 2 - 6 a.m  
You wake up to a soft knock at your door. You quickly get up and put on a robe that the hotel had provided. "Coming!"  
You open the door and there stood Jin with a tray filled with (your favorite breakfast foods).  
"Jin-Oppa? What is this?" Your eyes widen and you step aside to let him in. He comes into your room and places the tray down on the desk. "I asked the hotel to lend me the kitchen! I made you and me breakfast. Jungkook hogged you yesterday so I wanted to make sure I got my (Y/N)-hime* time in too while we are here." You blush at the nickname.   
"That's so kind of you Oppa! Let's eat!" You and Jin happily eat in your hotel room. When you are finished with his delicious meal he gets up to leave.   
"Get ready and meet me and Tae outside in an hour! We are taking you to the Hallim Park, then I got us tickets to the Trick Art Museum. Then to finish off the day, a shopping trip to the Dongmun Market for dinner!"  
"Taehyung-oppa is coming to?"  
"Yeah, he suggested it to me yesterday while you were out. Get ready! Bye~" He waved to you cutely and left your room.  
You rush to the shower and quickly get ready.

You meet Taehyung and Jin outside, they have a car ready for your trip. It seemed that Jin was driving you around today. You snap a picture of Jin and Tae waiting by the car and call out to them. "Come take a picture with me!" They smile and come to your side, taking cute pictures with you.  
"Let's go, (Y/N) we have a busy day!" You get into the car and Jin drove off with you and Taehyung.

_________________  
7:30 a.m  
*Knock Knock Knock* This was the fifth time Jimin had knocked on your door.  
"Yah! (Y/N)! Wake upppp!" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*   
A sleepy Jungkook opened his door, which was next to yours. "Hyung, (Y/N) went out already. I heard her, Tae and Jin-hyung leave earlier. So stop knocking! Geez."  
Jungkook shut the door and left Jimin there with a deadpan look on his face. He missed you again?! He had gotten up early and everything! Shit! Outdone again!  
__________________  
7:45 p.m  
"Thank you, Taehyung-oppa, Jin-oppa! I had so much fun! Look at all the pictures I got!" You pulled out a stack of Polaroid pictures and showed them. You had a great time with the two but your mind couldn't help but to wander to Jimin.. You texted him a few times and sent a few pictures of your trip but you hadn't heard from back from him all day. It worried you a little bit. He must have been busy..  
"Any time, (Y/N). I'll see you later. I promised to go out with Hobi-hyung." Taehyung left you and Jin. "I think i'll go too. I'm tired from today. Goodnight, (Y/N). See you tomorrow." Jin left you outside the hotel.   
You bring out your phone and decide to call Jimin but it instantly goes to voicemail.. Oh well. You thought to yourself and follow Jin's footsteps and went to your room. When you reach your room you plop yourself on your bed, you were absolutely exhausted from these past two days. You kick off your shoes and climb under your blankets, not even bothering to change your clothes. As soon as your head hits the pillow you fall asleep.

Day 3 - 5:30 a.m Last day  
KNOCKKNOCKKOCK!  
Your eyes snap open at the alerting noise of someone knocking on your door. You quickly get up and scramble to the door. Who could it be knocking so urgently? Was someone hurt?! You pull the door open quickly to reveal Jimin standing there with a sweet as can be smile on his face. "Good morning!"  
"I-Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?"  
"What? No.. I just wanted to come hang out with you." 'before anyone else had the chance..' he thought darkly to himself.  
"....." You let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.. Wait, what time is it?  
"I see you're already dressed.. Go put your shoes on! Let's go watch the sun rise on the beach." He pushes himself into your room and grabs your bag, as he does some of your pictures with Taehyung and Jin spill out. He frowns as he sees them.. 'That should have been me!' No matter.. He was going to have you all to himself today. You quickly get on your shoes and take a few minutes to brush your head and teeth.  
"Sunrise is at 5:59, let's hurry!" When you are finished he grabs your wrist and you smile and run with him down the hallway and to the elevators.

5:45 a.m  
You and Jimin panted softly, you made it in time! You sit down on the soft sand and bring your knees to your chest. He sits next to you and mimics your actions. You both sit there, watching the slowly brightening horizon.  
"You know... I missed you..." He blushes and wipes his nose with this hand. You whip your head to look over at him. "Really?" He nods to your question and slowly turns his gaze to meet yours. "I wanted to spend this whole time with you.. But the others got you first... So i'm glad we at least have this time." Your cheeks match the pink sky, was he being real?

"Jiminie... I..." He wasted no time and kisses you. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss that he put all of his feelings into. The sun rises and shines on the both of you, locked in your kiss. Jimin pulls away only for a moment and grabs your Polaroid. He take this moment to capture your bashful, post-kiss face. You gasp and try to take it away from him. "Jimin! Give me that! H-Hey!" Jimin laughs and take the picture and shoves it in his back pocket where he knew that you wouldn't go. Even if you did it was a win-win for him. "(Y/N) You owe me this picture. Do you know how much I wanted to beat up Jin-Hyung, Jungkook and Tae?"   
You push out your lips in a pout and he smiles. "So let me have it.. Please.. Jagi?" The way he said Jagi made your knees weak and your heart thump loudly in your chest.  
"F-Fine..."

You and Jimin stay at the beach for awhile. Talking over everything and anything. He had made it clear to your that he liked you and that you were now going out. Exclusively. You both return to your rooms at 7 a.m. You take a much needed nap. For this last day you all were going to spend the day at the beach so you needed your rest.

11 a.m

When you are finished packing, you put on (your choice of bathing suit) and pull a thin dress over it. The boys were already at the beach so you quickly make your way there to meet them.  
As you arrive you see them all huddled around Jimin with their backs facing you. "Ohhhh! She looks so cute! Jiminie, how could you steal our (Y/N) like this?!" You hear Hobi exclaim.   
"What's going on, guys?" You peak over them and see that Jimin was showing off the picture of you to the rest of the group. "PARK JIMIN!" You cry out and run to him, once again trying to take the picture. Instead he wraps his arms around you and holds you in place. "Jagi! You made it! I was just showing them how cute you look after a kiss! Since none of them will ever get the chance.." He smiles evilly to the rest of the boys while he nuzzles your head. You continue to yell at him but he keeps a hold of you and keeps saying how cute you are when you're mad like that.

"I think Jimin-hyung has gone crazy..." Jungkook says quietly to the rest. They all nod in agreement as they watch the exchanges between you and Jimin.  
"Give me it!!!!"  
"Jagiyaa~ You are so pretty when your cheeks are red with anger!"  
Yup... Park Jimin was crazy. Crazy for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was wayyyyyyyyyy longer than expected! Hoped you liked it! I have a few more chapters in mind so stay tuned! Let me know what you thought :) Too shy to post a comment? Shoot me a message! I'd love to hear from you. Thank you for reading~ <3  
>  *Jin speaks Japanese and this is an honorific for Princess.


	8. BTS x Reader x GOT7 PT 1/4

"So what do you want to do? Have you eaten yet?" Namjoon inquired. "No, want to go? I can drive." Jackson responded and the two got up and headed for the front door. As they exit the dorm, you happen walk up their drive way. "Hey, Namjoon-oppa!" You wave to him and jog to where he is.  
"Hey, (Y/N)! I didn't know that you were stopping by today." Namjoon gives you a bright smile.  
"Yeah, Taehyung asked me to come over and play some video games with him and Jungkook!" Jackson coughs from beside Namjoon and gently nudges Namjoon with his elbow.   
"Oh, this is Jackson Wang.. He's my friend. Jackson this is (Y/N). Anyway, we were just about to-" He is quickly cut off by Jackson who had walked past him so he was standing directly in front of you.  
"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you, (Y/N). I hope we can become good friends too." He put out his hand to shake yours. Being called beautiful was not an everyday thing for you, sure there were comments here and there but more of a 'cute', than a 'beautiful'. This was something really rare, especially from such a handsome man like Jackson. Your face heats up with a blush and you shake his hand.  "O-Oh.. Sure! I'd love to be friends."  
"So how long have you known Namjoon?" Said boys eye twitched, not only was he being ignored but he felt a little threatened by Jackson for your attention.  "Jackson are we going or what?" Namjoon was losing his patience. He needed to get you away from him, asap.  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey! Why don't we take (Y/N) along too? What do you say, (Y/N)? Want to tag along?" He didn't even wait for Namjoon to reply before he invited you along.  
"S-Sorry.. I'm going to have to pass this time Jackson-sshi. I already made plans with Taehyung and Jungkook. Maybe next time?"  
"You called Namjoon 'Oppa', didn't you? So you can call me 'Oppa' too, since i'm older than him!" Namjoon was going to snap if he didn't leave right then. Thankfully Taehyung popped his head out the door and called out to you."I thought I heard your voice, (Y/N)-ah! Hurry and come in. I'm kicking Jungkook's butt at this game!" You laugh and wave goodbye to Jackson and Namjoon. "See you guys later." With that you headed inside. When you were out of view Jackson let out a breath with a little 'woo'. "She's hott, man! Is she dating anyone?" Namjoon gives him a 'a you f*ing kidding me' look and shakes his head. "Whattttt? Don't think I have a chance?" Jackson laughs and gets into his car with Namjoon. "Just drive you moron." Namjoon grumbled.

The whole time they were out, Jackson asked many questions about you and pestered him for your number but Namjoon refused greatly. 'Looks like he could actually be trouble..' He thought to himself. 'Better warn the guys. (Y/N) must be protected from him at all costs.' "She must be pretty cool if she hangs out with you guys like everyday. Do you think she'd hang out with me and the gang? Wait until I tell the guys about her!" 'Shit'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the opening of this fic! There will be four parts which will be longer. Hope you like it and continue to read! If I get enough good feedback from it, I might make a full story about it! So lemme know! As always, thank you for reading~ <3


	9. BTS x Reader x GOT7 PT 2/4

 Jungkook shoots a cocky smirk Taehyung's way as his car passes his right before the finish. "Yes! I beat you, Taehyungie." Tae sets his controller down with a whine and you giggle at the boys. They were certainly full of energy today. You had spent the last hour playing a racing game with them and Jungkook insisted that they would keep playing until he finally won a round. Although when Jungkook did win, you had the sneaking suspicion that Tae let him so the game would finally be over.

        "Now can we play something else?" You ask with a hint of a laugh in your voice. You loved to spend time with the two but they were so competitive with each other it could get a little tense. "Maybe something co-op?"

        "(Y/N)!! Are you still hereeeee?" You heard a voice call out from the living room, you removed yourself from your spot on Taehyung's bed and followed the voice, Tae and Jungkook coming right after you. When you enter the living room you see an excited Jackson and a distraught Namjoon.

        "H-Hey, Namjoon-Oppa, Jackson-sshi. You're back so soon?" You are nervous with this attention on you.

        "Now, now (Y/N). I told you to call me Oppa too!" He was charming, that's for sure.

        "Aigo, Jackson keep your voice down." Namjoon says but is ignored once again by the male.

        "We were going to go to the cinema, but I wanted to come back and see you! Besides, I haven't had much of a chance to hang out with the other boys too." He waves to the two behind you, they hesitantly wave back. Jungkook's eyes narrow at Jackson as he thinks to himself. _'What's his deal with (Y/N)?'_

        "Oi, what's with all the noise?" Yoongi made his way into the living room and an "Oh" leaves his lips when he sees Jackson standing. "What's up, Jackson?"

        After about twenty minutes of idle talk among the four BTS members and Jackson, he quickly turns his attention to you. His eyes look directly into yours as he asks you. "So our Namjoonie tells me that you too have known each other for awhile now and you go to all their shows?"

        "Uh, yeah. I always try and see all of them. The boys are even nice enough to let me travel with them sometimes!" You exclaim in a happy voice. This causes Jackson to grin, you were too cute! "You know I'm in a group too, right?" You nod to his question and he continues.

        "So I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to come to one of mine? All of you!" He eyes the other members for a moment before returning his sights onto you once more. "It would be a good chance for you to see what I can do." He winks and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth bringing on his 'sexy' look. When you blush and look away shyly he knew he had won his way into a 'yes' from you. His plan was moving along well. Although he had a lot of respect for Namjoon, he was too intrigued with you to let you slip away from him. If all went well, maybe he could sway you away from the BTS group and into his own.

        "I'd love to, Jackson-ssh- I mean, O-Oppa. When is it?" Not only had you agreed to this but you did so using such a soft, shy voice it made the boys visibly stiffen. They now had no choice but to go along as well. There was no way in hell that they were going to leave you alone with him. Jungkook pulled himself together and smiled at the bold male.

        "Aish, isn't she so cute?" He wraps an arm around your shoulder and pinches your cheek.

        "We'd all be glad to come, Hyung. Just tell us when." The bunny-like boy lets go of your cheek and rubbed it softly. "I'm sorry.. was that too hard?" Being used to this kind of thing from the youngest boy you just laugh and pull his hand away.

        "It's fine Jungkookie."

        "Geez, Jungkook-ah do you have to be so hard on her skin? Don't damage our (Y/N) or I'll hit you." Namjoon let out a 'Yeah' agreeing with Yoongi who was defending you. Taehyung on the other hand was encouraging Jungkook by commenting on how cute you were with your current irritated expression.

        Jackson watches this exchange between you all and feels envious. Clearly, you were close. But Jackson wanted to be closer. Most girls would die for the chance to have an idol touch them or even look at them. But you just shrugged it off like it was nothing, in fact, you looked a little upset. That's what he wanted. He wanted to feel normal. And when he saw you and how you acted toward Namjoon (and how Namjoon responded so nicely), he knew that you could be the one to give him that kind of normalcy he craves. He also wished the same for his band mates. There was no way the two groups would share you. He knew that much. So he had to get you some how. And he was going to get you one way or another. Even if it meant losing his friendship with Namjoon. But to accomplish this, he needed the backup of his team.

        "Kookie-ah, I'm fine! Really!" You push his hand away once more. Your voice breaks Jackson's train of thought and is brought back the image of you and Jungkook being so affectionate with each other and the other band mates laughing at your back and forth.

        "It's in three days, (Y/N)-ah. Give me your number and I'll text you the details!" Jackson tells you and your attention is back on him, much to his liking.

        "Sure it's -" You give Jackson and he smiles to himself. Phase 1 complete. He has successfully gotten you to agree to come to his showcase and also as a bonus, he got your number. Now he'd have unlimited access to text you whenever he felt like it. _'Take that Namjoon!'_ Jackson quickly texted you so you'd have his number as well. Your phone lit up and you checked your message.

         **'Unknown number**  
_Now you have mine feel free to text me whenever, I'll always reply back if it's you, beautiful ;)'_

  
        You save his number in your phone and smile at him. You were already getting used to this boy. He was a flirt but he seemed harmless enough. You all hang around for awhile more, Jungkook making sure he was stuck to your side like glue, Namjoon keeping Jackson in line when he got a little too close to you and Taehyung thinking of ways to keep you from going to the show. While Yoongi sent a text to Jimin, Hoseok, and Jin, detailing the treat that is Jackson Wang.

* * *

  
        When Jackson got home later that day he ran inside and gathered all the boys to tell them about you and how incredibly cool you were with the BTS members. It had caught their interest, not only to hear that there was someone that could potentially be that way with them but the fact that the BTS group had actually allowed you in. Not just any girl could do that. Jackson pulled out his phone and showed them a picture he had insisted on taking with you. The other members let out an 'Oooo' you were pretty.

        "What makes you so sure she'd come to us anyway?" JB gave Jackson a skeptical look. Sure you were cute but if BTS had their claws into you, would you even be worth it? _'What the hell, it's time that GOT7 had something that BTS didn't.'_ he thought darkly to himself. It also helped that you were cute too.

        "Okay. I'm in." He said with a sly smile and Jackson gave him a high-five.

        "Yeah but, didn't you say that she was close to BTS? Why would she just leave them?" Junior spoke up. From what he could tell about you from what he had heard from Jackson you were likely to fit in well with the rest of them easily. If you had adapted so well into BTS it should be no sweat to fit in with them. Maybe this was a good thing. Well, if it made his members happy then he'd try.

        "Exactly! That's why we have to make her come to our side willingly! We have to show her that we are cool. But we all have to put in our best effort. That means you too Mark. You gotta talk to her, man!" The quiet boy gave him a stoic expression and shrugged his shoulders, he looked down to Coco in his lap and gave her a gentle pet. Maybe he would try.. You sounded nice enough. Maybe it was time that Coco had a mom. A female one.

        "How do we get her to come to us if she's coming to our show with BTS? Won't they catch on to what we're trying to do?" Youngjae chipped in. He was all down for this plan. He just wanted to have a cute girl around too! It would be fun to have a girl in the group.

        "Oh... I didn't even think of that. OH! I got it! After the show, we invite them back stage and lure her away while we distract BTS with something." Jackson said. "But what...?"

        Bambam chimed in "Hyung, maybe we can take them out instead! And have (Y/N) ride with us in our van. There wouldn't be enough room for the rest and they'd have to meet us there!"

        "Perfect! Bambam you're so smart." Jackson rubbed the younger boy's head affectionately.

        "Wait. Doesn't anyone else feel like this might be wrong? Can't we just be friends with her too rather than taking her?" They all gave their innocent maknae, Yugyeom a smile but even he knew that it wouldn't work that way. They all nod in agreement. It was time for them to plan this all out perfectly. They only had 3 days until the show. Let the games begin.

Jackson texted you

 **To: (Y/N)**  
_'Hey cutie ;) my group is excited to meet you! Do you want to come over tomorrow and meet everyone before hand? I'm sure it would make it less awkward than meeting them backstage for the first time.'_

  
It took a few minutes for you to reply.

  
**From (Y/N)**  
_'Sure I'd love to! Can I meet you at your house? But I need directions. :)'_

  
        Yes! Phase 2 in place. Extraction...

  
**~Back to you and BTS~**

  
        You were talking to the boys about their day over dinner once they were all home. It had been a great day, as usual, with these boys. You even made a new friend! Speaking of the energetic boy. BING. Your phone sounded off with a text message from him. The boys all take notice and try looking over to see who it was. You rarely got a text from anyone when you were together. It was a rare occasion, so naturally, they were curious.

        **From: Jackson-oppa**  
_'Hey cutie ;) my group is excited to meet you! Do you want to come over tomorrow and meet everyone before hand? I'm sure it would make it less awkward than meeting them backstage for the first time.'_

  
        "Jackson is a character isn't he?" You smile to yourself and begin to reply to his message.

        "Ah ah! No phone at the table!" Of course, it was the voice of Jin-omma that was scolding you. This was the first time he had placed this rule, you had texted at the table before and he had said nothing. You wonder if he is having a bad day?

        "Okay, just let me reply to this real quick. He can see that I read it and I don't want him to think I'm ignoring him!"

 _'Of course not.'_ Hoseok scoffed, he had heard all the details about your encounter with Jackson and was unhappy that he wasn't there to pull you away. Because he would have! You place your phone down once you finished and looked up to see displeased faces all around you. Instantly you frown and tilt your head slightly, you were confused as to why they all looked at you with such upset faces.

        "W-What?"

        "Tch. Nothing." Yoongi shook his head, his bangs falling to cover his eyes as he continued to eat. This caused your heart to pang in sadness. Yoongi hadn't acted this way toward you ever. It hurt. You look to the other members and they all kept their heads down. Your eyes well up in tears and you stand up.

        "I-It's late. I should go." You walked out of the dining room and went straight to the door.

        "Wait! I can drive you." Jin called out but you had already left. The boys all sit there in silence.

        "Hyung.. why did you have to say that?" Jimin broke the silence to yell at Yoongi.

        "Were you okay with it? The way she smiled at that text from Jackson? What did it even say?" Yoongi responded in his defense. They all look at Jungkook, he was the one sitting closest to you, after all.

        "I-I didn't look." He said quietly and they all groaned.

        "So what are we going to do about it?" Taehyung spoke up. The group needed to come up with a plan and quickly if they were going to keep you from Jackson. But what they didn't know is that it wasn't only Jackson anymore that was after you. It was all of GOT7, and they were just as determined to get you as BTS was to keep you away.

* * *

  
        Your legs hurt. You had walked all the way home, tears filled your eyes once more as you thought back to what happened. Why did you have to storm out like that? You should have just stayed there and talked it out. Why were they even upset in the first place? You groan and take your phone out to see messages from Jin making sure you made it home safely and two from Jackson, the first with directions and the second asking what you were doing. You reply to Jin first with a simple "Yes."

         **To: Jackson-oppa**  
_I just got home. The boys were acting weird so I left.. Anyway, wbu?'_

 **J:** _'Why what happened? Were they mean to you? Should I beat them up?"_ He replied and you giggled. He was sweet.  
**(Y/N):** _'No, but you can make tomorrow fun! I think that would cheer me up'_  
**J:** _'You're sad? Unacceptable. Give me your address. Oppa is taking you out for ice cream. Your options are 'yes' and 'yes oppa'_  
**J:** ' _no' will be taken as a 'yes' ಠ‿↼_

You laugh at his message and send him your address along with a 'Yes Oppa' It would be good for you to get out and have fun instead of being cooped up in your room and feeling sorry for yourself,  


**J:** ' _Be there in just a few.'_

  
You quickly get up and freshen up. You wash your tear stained face and change clothes before going to wait outside for Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I made this story into four parts instead. Let me know what you think! I'm still new to GOT7 so if you have any suggestions please PLEASE tell me! AS A L W A Y S Thanks for reading~ <3 I love you all! ;//u//;


	10. BTS x Reader x GOT7 PT 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a quick author's note before hand! I got a question as to why I give really no detail on the reader. That's because the reader isn't set to look just one way. Yes, the reader is female but I don't want her to just be limited to say 'long flowing hair' I want her to fit all types. It's supposed to be YOU and everyone is different and having the reader set a certain way that looks different than you really do might make someone feel bad that they don't actually look that way. Or think that they have to have 'pale' skin or 'silky' hair to be beautiful to these boys. Nah, you're perfect the way you are and I will never set a standard on beauty. I encourage you to do the same. True beauty is from within. So that being said, I'm sorry if it's disappointing but that's the way it's going to be.)

**~ Present ~**

  
        Jin stared down blankly at his phone. Even though it was one word, it held a lot of emotion. _'Yes.'_ He reads it over and over again. It was sent over an hour ago but Jin couldn't find the strength to reply. He was thankful that you had made it home safely but he was concerned by this message. In the whole time of your friendship never have you once sent him a one worded message, especially without some sort of emoji or smiley face. He knew that they had messed up. Even if Yoongi hadn't have said anything. it's how they all were feeling.

        "I think I'll go and see her... I want to really make sure that she is okay. Jin-hyung, can you give me a ride?" Taehyung stood in Jin's doorway watching Jin continuously stare at his phone as if looking for an answer while he waited for his reply. Jin's lips curve into a frown. 

        "Do you think it's a good idea to see her right now? She may need some space."

        "Forget space, Hyung! We need to see her." It was Jimin's voice that spoke in now. "I want to come too, Tae." Jimin places his hand on Taehyung's shoulder and gives him a smile. This action is noticed by all the members. 

        "Me too! Me too! We can't let our (Y/N) down! I can't stand it when she is upset." Hobi said. Jin's frown was slowly receding, perhaps they were right. They needed to set it out straight with you how they were feeling. 

        "I'll let her know we are coming!" Jungkook said as he speedily texted you, but before he could hit send Yoongi took it from him.

        "Don't be stupid! She'll just tell us to stay home. Let's surprise her." They look at Yoongi, who had been taking it the hardest. Yoongi didn't mean to be so harsh with you, it was difficult to express his emotions enough as it was. Jealousy was a whole new feeling for him, it was foreign and unwanted. The only way to fix this was to eliminate the source. He'd do anything to keep your attention, all of BTS would. They all had a special love for you, but they all had agreed that none of them would make a romantic move. They couldn't risk losing you. They wouldn't.

        "I wouldn't bother.. She's not home.." Came their leader's voice. He passed through the group surrounding Jin's doorway and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He unlocks the screen and turns it to show them a picture of you, Bambam and Jackson eating ice cream together. You appear to be laughing with Bambam's cheek pressed to yours, a huge smile on his face and Jackson was making bunny ears behind you two while giving a funny face.

        "Bambam too?!" Jimin felt his blood boil in his vein, his fist clenches so hard it turns his knuckles white. Taehyung grabs Jimin's arms and talks to him, trying to calm him down. 

        "It gets worse.." Namjoon says as he slides to the next photo where you sit there looking at Jackson with bashful look on your face, your eyes are wide and a full blown blush is on your cheeks with Jackson right next to you his fingers under your chin and spoon of ice cream close to your lips, trying to get you to take a bite. "It's on his Instagram from 15 minutes ago.." 

        The boys are silent once again. It was getting worse. They pushed you right into the arms of the enemy and there was nothing they could do about it. 

        "I've been to that place before. It's not too far from here. About ten minutes I would say.." The eldest said quietly, hinting to his group that they should make an appearance. 

        "So when do we leave...?" Jungkook asked quietly while looking at his Hyung's. It was quiet again, but instead of sadness, the mood had shifted to a lighter one.

        They were coming to get you.

* * *

  
**~ Past ~**

  
        You check your phone a few times as you waited for Jackson to pick you up, maybe you should send another message to Jin. He hadn't replied back, which was highly unusual for him. Jin had always been so kind to you, he was always checking in on you and making sure you had enough to eat. 'Jin-omma' was a perfect nickname for him. He was like a mother doting on your every need. _'I bet he'd make a good husband one day.'_ You let out a shaky breath and clear your head of those thoughts. You put your phone away and gaze up at the night sky. _'It's so nice out tonight. I wonder if Taehyung was looking at the stars too.'_ You and Taehyung would often place a blanket outside when it was night and stare up into the depths of the sky, talking about whatever came to mind. 

        ' _Why am I even thinking about them at this time? Aren't I out to forget about them?'_ At that moment a car pulls into your view taking your attention away from your thoughts of the boys. The car comes to a stop and you see Jackson exit from the driver's side and motions for you to come over. As you walk your way over to him a second person comes out of the passenger seat. 

        "I hope you don't mind but this little guy wanted to come along as well! His real name is wayyy too hard to pronounce so just call him BamBam!" Said boy flashes you a million watt smile that makes your knees weak. Was he trying to kill you with cuteness? Because it was working.

        "It's nice to meet you (Y/N)! I've heard so much about you. I feel like we are going to become good friends!" His smile is warm and so inviting, you can't help mirroring it. 

        "A-Ah sure! Of course. I'd love that." It was settled, Bambam was slowly making his way into your heart as well. How could you not let that cute face in? Jackson can see the happiness in your eyes and is pleased. You said that you were sad before and it had him worried. If you were going to be his friend he needed to make sure that your happiness came first. His plan didn't matter at this moment. That time would come, right now he just wanted to focus on making you happy.

        "Enough making googly eyes at each other! Let's get this show on the road! That ice cream is calling my name!" Jackson got into his car and honked the horn a few times.

        "Shall we?" Bambam gestured to the inside of the car and you happily comply, settling into the backseat. On the ride there Jackson and Bambam had the music up and the windows rolled down, singing like a bunch of goofballs in an attempt to get you to laugh. It was working, they had you laughing and singing along to the radio as well. All was going great until the song ended and the next one came on it was 'Run' by the boys that had made you cry just a while ago. Your face falls and Jackson quickly shuts off the radio.

        "Forget about them, (Y/N)! Want to hear a cooler song? Who wants to run when you can Fly?" He winked at you from the rear view mirror and puts his album into his CD player, putting on "Fly" for you to hear. Bambam from the passenger seat turns his head to look at you and smiles as he sings along to his song. It was a good song, very catchy. You had heard it before but never really paid any mind to it, if it wasn't the Bangtan Boys it didn't really matter to you. You feel kind of bad for ignoring such good music and make a mental note to check out more of their songs when you were home alone.

        "I just want to be with you~" They look at you when singing this part. It was really sweet how hard they were trying to comfort you not only was it working but it was making you quickly grow attached to the two. You wondered if the rest of their group was just as kind as they were.

        You finally reach your destination with the two boys and make your way inside of the ice cream shop. It was a well-known place, you had been there with Jin a few times. He loves his food. You smile at the thought. You and the boys order what you want and then go to take your seat.

        "Hey, (Y/N), Bams, Take a picture with me!" Jackson already had his camera out and came to your side. Bambam moved right next to you and pressed his cheek to yours with a bright smile, smooshing your face. This makes you laugh. Jackson makes a funny face and gives you bunny ears to match the humorous situation. The moment is captured perfectly and he posts it to his private/personal Instagram account.

        "Beautiful!" 

        "You know.. I just want to thank you two.. You really didn't have to do this." You say shyly. You feel a little bad as if you were taking them away from something more important. 

        "Don't be silly (Y/N)," Bambam places his hand on top of yours. "When I heard that you were sad I thought this was the perfect time to meet you! After all, who could be sad with my cute face around?"Jackson scoffs at this and kicks his leg from under the table. 

        "If anyone is cute here it's not you!"

        "I don't know.. He is pretty cute!" You say and place your other hand on Bambam's and look into his eyes. It was his turn to blush.

        "H-Hey! I'm right here you know! Hmph. We've been friends longer than you and him and you've never said anything like that to me. Ow. My feelings!" Jackson places his hand over his heart dramatically as if he were really hurt. You and Bambam burst out laughing, how could you not around this ball of sass? You pull your hands away from each other and begin to eat your ice cream. 

        "Yours looks really good, Jackson-oppa, what's in it?" 

        "Oh? You want to try it?"

        "N-No, that's fine. I was just wondering."

        "Bams! Take a picture would ya?" He hands Bambam his phone. "Say 'awwwwww'" Jackson scooped up some of his ice cream into his spoon and brought it near your lips. You look away in embarrassment but Jackson wasn't having that. He tilts your head back with his hand and keeps his fingers on your chin. Your eyes widen and a blush spreads on your cheeks like wild fire. Bambam took a picture at this moment. You part your lips a little and Jackson smiles, pushing the spoon into your mouth. He releases your face when you let out an 'mmm' of approval. 

        "It's delicious! I have to get this next time I'm here!" Jackson pets your head and ruffles your hair. Damn you were too cute. He takes his phone back from Bambam and is pleased when he sees how well the picture turned out. He posts this picture too.

        You finish your ice cream over a game of 21 questions between the three of you. You are happy to learn new things about them, it was like you've been friends with them for years. You just fit together so well, it was something that they took note of as well. They weren't like the BTS boys.. but they were something special and you looked forward to getting to know them better.

        "So! Is there something else you want to do while were out? Name anything and we'll do it!" Bambam asked as you exited the shop, heading to Jackson's car.

        "Hmmm...."

        "Well, she can come with us, for starters." That was a familiar voice.

        "Yoongi-oppa?" Said boy walked toward you from where their van was parked. One by one they piled out and came to you with smiles. 

        "We came to say sorry to you... We didn't mean to upset you (Y/N)-ah... Please forgive us." Yoongi said softly while Taehyung pulled out a bouquet of (your favorite flowers) and pushed his bottom lip out into a pout. You let out a happy sigh and rush to hug the boys. They all come together in a group hug with you in the middle.

        "I hate to interrupt.." Jackson started.

        "Then don't." Namjoon fired back. They gave a mutual death glare, daring the other to make a move. 

        "N-Namjoon-oppa. Please don't be mean. Jackson-oppa and Bambam-sshi were just cheering me up!" You part from the crowd, the boys slightly surprised that you'd take the other's side. 

        "(Y/N) don't be naive. Can't you see his intentions aren't pure?" There goes Yoongi again with his direct words. You were a little mad this time. Here Jackson and Bambam were, giving you such a great time, trying to cheer you up and now they are being attacked by your 'friends'.

        "I thought you were here to apologize? How did you even know where I was?" Busted. Jackson raised his eyebrow in interest. Maybe he didn't have to steal you after all. BTS was doing a damn good job pushing you his way. 

        "I.. I saw Jackson's insta post and so we decided to come see you.." Namjoon admitted. His face looked so sad that you instantly let go of the anger and just sighed. 

        "I think we need to talk. I'm hanging out with these two for now and it'd be rude to leave now. Can I see you guys tomorrow? I can make breakfast." You say shyly and rub the back of your neck. They all agree, some more hesitant than others but they knew that this was the wrong way of approaching you. They'd find a way, a better way to remove you from their rivals grasp. Individually they give you a hug and pile back into their van, giving Jackson and Bambam dirty looks when you couldn't see. Bambam and Jackson smirking in return.

        "I'll be over after I wake up. Thank you so much for the flowers... It means a lot, guys. I love you!" You blow them a kiss before shooing them away. They left, feeling defeated and uncertain. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

        "S-Sorry about that. They are a little overprotective of me.."

        "I understand. I would be too. Come on! Let's go karaoke!" Jackson says and gets into his car. His mind is in a flurry of the possible outcomes of your meeting tomorrow with BTS. He was going to be busy with preparing for the show and wouldn't be able to see you. _'Shit. This isn't as easy as I thought. Better make tonight as fun as possible.'_ And they did. But it was getting late and finally had to leave.  
Jackson pulled up to your house once more and you all got out. 

        "Again, thank you so much for this. I feel so much better and I'm so happy to make a new friend." You say this happily and hug the bouquet of flowers that the BTS boys gave you to your chest. Jackson takes note of the type of flowers _'_

 _That must be her favorite... Good to know..'_ "Anytime, (Y/N)! I hope you're excited for tomorrow too! You get to meet the rest of us handsome, beautiful, talented, sexy-"

        "She gets it hyung."

        "Anyway. It'll be even more fun. Just text me when you're done with the others and I can just come pick you up now that I know where you live!" He came in and gave you a hug. You stiffen a little bit but gradually loosen up and hug him back being careful not to crush the bouquet. You had a feeling that he wasn't going to let go until you hugged him back anyway. You stand there in a warm embrace.

        "Ahem."

        "S-Sorry, Bambam-sshi!" You let go of Jackson and went to hug the neglected boy. He squeezes you tightly and you laugh. When he lets go you impulsively kiss his cheek. He was just too cute! A deep crimson spread on his cheeks and he stutters trying to find some sort of intelligent thing to say. 

        "C-Cool..." _'Nailed it.'_ He thinks to himself with confidence. 

        "YAH! What about me?! What about your oppa!?" Jackson complains and points to his cheek. You just laugh and stick out your tongue teasingly. This boy was too much.

        "Goodnight boys~," You say and head into your house leaving the two boys outside. They finally leave and you are left alone with your thoughts again. You decide to send a group message to the BTS boys.

      _'I had a lot of fun tonight. But I miss you all. BTW who's idea was it for flowers?I love them!'_ You send the message along with a selfie of you holding the flowers. You stayed up for awhile, texting back and forth with the boys. Even though you had new friends, it was the bulletproof nerds that held your heart. For now.

* * *

  
        When Jackson and Bambam got home they held another group meeting to discuss you. They tell all about your time together and the fact that you had now gotten Bambam smitten with you was the selling point for the rest. They couldn't wait to meet you. It all had to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;//0//; Holy crap you guys! Thank you for so many reads! This story is going to go on for awhile a few more chapters. At least 2-3. I'm not sure anymore! Let me know what you think! I really love the feedback from all of you! As always! Thanks for reading. <3  
> PS Next chapter will feature all of GOT7! Plus a lot more love for BTS! Don't think I forgot all about muh boys! Their time will come.


	11. BTS x Reader x GOT7 PT 4

        What wakes you up the next morning isn't your usual alarm, it's the heavy raindrops hitting your windows like little pebbles. _'That sounds pretty bad..'_ You think to yourself. You sit up in your bed and stretch your arms up and out, waking up your sleepy body.  Your room is dark from the sun hiding behind angry, dark clouds. This kind of weather makes you want to sleep in, but you know you needed to see your nerds, and you needed to see them today, no matter the weather. Eventually, will yourself out of your cozy bed and check outside. It's heavily pouring down rain, it looks worse than you originally thought that it would.

        From your bedside your phone goes off with your morning alarm for 7:30 a.m, it means that it's time to get up and go see the boys. With this weather, there was no way you could walk or even think about taking the bus. No, you'd better call Jin for a ride, and he happily came to pick you up.

* * *

        You and your seven favorite boys all sit at the dining room table once more, surrounded by a bounty of breakfast foods that you and Jin cooked up together. But this time you were all in a better mood. You laughed and joked, as usual, it was nice to be back to normal. As much as you hated to change the subject, you did. "Yoongi-oppa," His eyes land onto yours. "Why were you so upset yesterday? Did I do something to make you mad?" He knew it was inevitable and being so, he had prepared a small speech.

        "(Y/N), I was just worried about you, we all were. You are too nice to people and they could take advantage of that! I-," He paused for a moment and looked around the table at all of the boys then back to you. "We, don't want to lose you. You've become like an eighth member, it isn't right if you aren't here." The rest nod in agreement. Hoseok, who was beside you, placed one hand on his heart and the other on your shoulder. 

        "I know the way to solve this, (Y/N). A way you could stay with us forever." The other members give Hoseok a confused look. What was he talking about? The look he was giving you was unlike anything you've seen from him before. He was so serious. Your heart began to pound in your chest as his dark eyes stare into yours.

        "I've been thinking about it a lot, and it makes sense..." He reaches into his pocket with the hand that was on his heart and begins to pull out a large ring case. Your eyes widen and your cheeks stain crimson. He couldn't be serious?! "(Y/N) will you mar-?" Before poor Hobi could get his words out the other members threw some of their food at him in protest.

        "Oi!"

        "That's not funny!"

        "Why would you be the one to marry her?"

        "A-Appuh! It was a joke!" He opened the ring case to show a candy ring in the center. "Yah! You guys are too serious! What if someone had actually wanted to marry her?" There was a pause before more food and curse words were thrown at Hoseok, this time in a more playful way. They settle down but it's Jimin that smacks Hoseok's arm and makes him clean up the food for pulling such a bad prank on you. Hoseok gave him a defiant face but began to clean up anyway. Although it was all over now, you couldn't help but wonder how they would react if someone was serious about you. Or if one of them were. They argue among themselves about who would be the best husband for you but you tune them out and daydream what it might actually be like to be married to one of them.

        Jin would cook every meal for you. Yoongi would write songs for you. Hoseok would take you out dancing. Jimin would show you off everywhere you went.. Namjoon would cherish you in bed. Taehyung would bring you home flowers and have spontaneous late night dates with you.. and then there is Jungkook, he would let you know how much you were loved every day for the rest of your lives. You let out a happy sigh at the thought of marrying all seven of them. Why wasn't that an option? They were gradually getting louder, making it harder for you to think. You blow out some air and close your eyes, trying to concentrate. You unusual action caught the attention of the eldest hyung. 

        "(Y/N)," You come out of your daydream when you hear your name. "out of us who do you think would make the best husband?"

        The boys stop bickering and all of their eyes land on you, hearts thumping in anticipation.

        "Hmmm... It's a secret!" You give them the 'v' sign and wink. They all groan in disapproval.  You didn't want to leave but you knew that you had to.. and so did they. With a long goodbye, you give them all big hugs and Jin drives you back home through the stormy weather. 

        "It looks really bad out here, Oppa. Please be careful on your way home and let me know when you arrive!" 

        "As always, (Y/N)-ah. Hurry inside so you don't catch a cold." You do as he says and quickly bolt from his car into your home. You had successfully made it in without getting too wet. From your doorway, you wave goodbye to Jin as he drives off. You text Jackson once you are inside and sitting on your couch.  
  


**'To: Jackson-Oppa**   
_Did you see the weather today? Maybe it's not a good day to come over!'_

**J:** _'Ohhhhhhh no you don't! (¬_¬) You are coming 'weather' or not you like it!_  
 **J:** _'See what I did there? (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ '_  
 **(y/n) :** _'Oppa... Fine! I'm ready when you are. lol, that was a little funny.'_  
 **J:** _'Oh come on! that was comedy gold! (ಥ﹏ಥ) I'll leave soon. Gotta make sure my squad is all ready to meet you.'_

* * *

  
        Your body tenses up as you stand outside the front door of their home. Realization hits you in the face, "W-What if they don't like me?" you ask Jackson in a quiet whisper, he gives you a sympathetic look and opens the door. 

        "Guys! Guess who came to meet you!" With that, he pushes you inside with his hands before you could even consider backing out. "Looks like you'll just have to find out. Don't be so nervous, just be yourself." He whispers to you while his band mates are noisily calling you over to meet them in the other room. Your heart feels like it could explode at any second. Jackson's words slowly sink into your heart and you take a courageous first step toward the other room where the rest wait for you. You give Jackson a questioning look and he just nods. His confidence was rubbing off on you and you made your way to meet them.

        As you enter the room your eyes are instantly brought to a banner that said: "Happy Birthday" strung on the wall with all the members had gathered to stand in front of it.

        "Welcome!" They say simultaneously and pop little streamers of confetti. 

        "We couldn't find a sign that fit this occasion so I hope you don't mind." One of them said to you in referring to the happy birthday banner. 

        "Of course I don't mind! Thank you so much! This is perfect!" Before now you had been feeling so stressed out to meet them, but seeing how much effort they put into welcoming you made you feel at ease. 

        "See? Nothing to be scared of." Jackson said softly.

        "You were scared (Y/N)-ah?" It was the voice of Bambam. You nod your head and the members chuckle a little. 

        "My name is Im Jaebum, but call me JB. I'm the leader of GOT7. Glad to meet you, (Y/N)." It was the voice of the one who had spoken out before. First impression? _'Beautiful.'_

        "I'm Junior." He gives you a sweet smile and waves. _'He seems gentle.'_

        "Choi Youngjae. Just call me Youngjae!" He also gives you a smile and bows his head (which you return). _'He looks like an angel!'_

        "I'm Kim Yugyeom. You can call me Yugy, (Y/N)-sshi!" _'Wow, he's tall! He must be the oldest.'_

        "Mark Tuan, nice to meet you (Y/N)." A cute little dog wags it's tail happily in his arms. "Ah, this is Coco, our dog." _'Sooooo cuteeeee!'_  Not only was his dog cute but Mark was absolutely gorgeous. 

        "And of course you know me!" Bambam calls out. You give him your brightest smile and bow your head once more to all of them. 

        "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having me over!" You really hit it off with them. It was easier than you had thought.   
During your first hour together with GOT7, you had been a little quiet and not talking as much. As time went on you slowly started to speak up and make jokes with them. In a word, they were warm. It felt so natural. They were hilarious, it was hard not to let loose and just be yourself around them. It was nice to see idols being normal humans and joking around. 

* * *

  
        Things were moving along nicely. You had fit in and they all seemed to love you. But it wasn't quite set yet. No, they needed to make sure that you felt the same. About all of them. Time to set the plan in motion. Jackson let out a cough and the other members looked at him, this was his signal to disperse. 

        "Yeah, I have to finish this song I've been working on. I'm sorry (Y/N) it'll be awhile. Think you can live without me?" JB said with a wink. You blushed lightly and let out a small 'Yes.' "Youngjae, Junior, come help me will you?" With that, the three boys were off and four remained.

        "That reminds me! We should start preparing lunch for everyone." Jackson said. 

        "Oh, I can help with that!" You say happily to him but he shook his head and told you to stay put. You were the guest, after all.

        "I'll come help you, hyung!" Bambam made his way to the kitchen. 

        "Same!" Yugyeom went with Bambam.

        "Mark, keep (Y/N) company would you?" Jackson shot him a wink and followed the boys to the kitchen. Although this had been the plan from the beginning, Mark was still hesitant. Sure he was shy, but sitting all alone with a girl, a cute one at that, was maximizing his shyness. He looked over at you from the corner of his eye and when he saw that you were looking at him he quickly turned his head away. A blush adorning his normally pale cheeks.

        "S-So... Mark-sshi.. How long have you had Coco?"

        "A While..." He said looking down at the bundle of white fur in his arms.

        It was quiet again. _'This isn't going well.'_

        "Can I hold her?"

        "Him... Coco is a boy.." 

        "S-Sorry.."

        "No, it's okay! Sometimes people get confused because of the name.. H-Here..." Mark talked to you gently and moved closer to you on the couch before handing over Coco. As soon as you have Coco in your lap he jumps up with front paws on your breasts and licks your face. You giggle and murmur quiet little 'Thank yous' for the kisses. Mark is happy to see Coco so accepting. You did look like a mom and were even letting him lick your face without being grossed out. You were definitely a unique girl.  

        "Coco, enough. Down." Coco listened to him and got down from your face and settled into your lap. 

        "He is really cute, Mark-sshi!" You say as you pet his well-maintained fur.

        "Th-Thanks..."

        It went quiet again. This time it wasn't so awkward. It was more of a calming and relaxing quiet. It was nice to sit with someone and not have to worry about making conversation or entertaining them.  This is what normal used to feel like. He wanted to get to know you more, his heart raced in his chest and he opened his mouth to speak but no words seem to come out. You look to him again and can see he is struggling to find his words. 

        "Am I making you nervous, Mark-sshi? I can go help the others make lunch if that would make you feel better?" 

        "N-No. It's not that.." He pauses. "I just don't want to bore you, (Y/N)." His dark eyes finally have the strength to meet yours, you both hold the contact for a moment before turning away with heavy blushes on your cheeks.

        "Mark-sshi... Thank you. But don't worry about me. I like the quiet. It's relaxing. I'm around wild boys most of the day. It's nice to have this time with you. I'm really enjoying it."  This comment brings a shy smile to his face. Although he knew one day you'd find out that he could be rambunctious too. Well, he hoped anyway. This plan to steal you from BTS was now solidified in his mind. He wanted to show you all sides of himself, and he wanted to see every side of you.

        "(Y/N)... You know I'm the oldest of GOT7. S-So you can call me 'oppa'."

        "Really? You're the oldest?? I thought that Yugyeom was!"

        "Ah, because he is so big?" You nod and he chuckles. "Actually, he is the maknae."

        "I-I thought that Bambam-sshi was!!"

        You and Mark talk for awhile more about the other members and Coco. It was a steady conversation, one you were both happy with. Time seemed to fly and before you knew it Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom came out of the kitchen. "Time for lunch!!"

* * *

  
        You are all seated on the floor in the living room around the short coffee table. It was a little cramped but you didn't mind having handsome men so close to you.

   "So... It took three of you to bake a few pizzas?" You give them a teasing laugh and bite into your slice. They laugh a little nervously and Jackson gives them a look that gets them to stop. 

        "H-Hey! It's hard work!" He defends.

        "Of course~" You continue to tease, completely oblivious to the fact that they had left the room to intentionally leave you and Mark alone. 

        "You seem to be a little more at home, (Y/N)," Youngjae says in a pleased tone. When you blush and look away he smiles and rubs the back of his head. You were too cute. "So.. (Y/N). Do you have a boyfriend?" You choke on your piece of food and hold up your hand as if to say that you were okay. 

        "U-Um.. wow.. Sorry, that was unexpected." You collect yourself and smile. "No, I don't."

        "Why not? You're really pretty!" Junior exclaimed. 

        "Well... I don't know.. I've just never been asked out."

        "(Y/N) will you go out with me?" Jackson gave you his million dollar smile and wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

        "Nope!" You say joyfully and the rest laugh at Jackson's rejection. Of course, he hadn't been serious, but it still kind of hurt him.  The pizzas were finished off in no time and you all sat around the table talking for awhile longer. 

        "I know! We can play a game!" 

        "What game?"

        "Hmm. Truth or dare!" Everyone seemed to be okay with the idea and agreed to it. You sit in a circle, positioned between JB and Bambam.

        "Okay, who goes first?" 

        The game goes on without a problem, it was fun, to say the least. It was innocent at first but slowly it had been brought down to a more mature level.

        "JB-hyung, I dare you to take off your shirt and leave it off for the rest of the game!" He has a shy blush on his cheeks and he glances at you from the corner of his eye before taking off his shirt. You get a good look at his abs and turn your head to look at something else. Anything else. You feel your blush spreading to your ears and down your neck. 

        "(Y/N), you're next. Truth or dare?" 'This is taking a dangerous turn better take the safe route.' You think to yourself. 

        "T-Truth!"

        "(Y/N), in this room who would you pick first to kiss?" Bambam says in a cute voice, he's trying to make it sound less threatening than it really is.. Why was this happening to you? You bite your bottom lip and keep your head low. "I-I'd have to pick.." They subconsciously lean in, trying to get a better angle to hear your answer.

        It was right as you were about to give your answer that all the lights shut off.

        "What happen?" 

        "Is everyone okay?" Panic spread through the members and yourself. Thankfully It was light enough to see everyone's shadows but it caused a great confusion. Jackson asks you and Bambam to stay seated while the others look for a cause to the blackout. They take out their phones and use their flashlights to navigate around the house, checking the circuit breakers. Youngjae peers outside into the storm and it looked like you weren't the only one that had the power out. 

        "Yah, it looks like it's a power outage due to the storm. Bambam, can you get a weather report on your phone?" The boy does just that. 

        "Hyung, it says that there is a severe thunderstorm warning along with flash flood warnings. It also says that there are power outages around all of Seoul."

        "I probably should go home then before it gets too bad!" You stand up and JB points his flashlight at you. 

        "(Y/N), it looks really bad out there. I think it would be better if you wait it out here." He's right but it doesn't stop you from worrying about your home.. and the boys. You take your phone out and text Jin asking if he and the rest are okay.

        "I found some candles," Yugyeom says as he lights them with matches and places them around the living room, giving you substantial lighting. 

        "Save the energy on your phones in case of an emergency." They turn off their flashlights on their phones and set them down. Your phone vibes with a message from Jin.

 **Jin-omma:** _"We're fine. Are you ok? Where are you?"_  
 **(Y/N):** _"I'm okay too. I'm with got7 still. I have to wait it out. it's so bad out there. Be safe. I have to save my phone's energy in case something happens. You should do the same. Love you guys~ <3_

        With that last message, you set your phone down on the table with the rest. You look around at everyone, they seem a little afraid, themselves. "What's with the long faces? It'll work out! Don't worry! Let's play another game? Since it's so dark, why don't we play hide-n-seek?" You try and liven up the mood. There was nothing else they could do, so why not?

* * *

        "It's as I thought, she's still with them.." Jin tells the rest. "She says she's fine though, there's nothing we can do but wait."

        "Hyung! Let's play hide-n-seek!" Taehyung spoke up excitedly. It was the perfect opportunity. He knew if you had been with them that's exactly what you would have done. They look fondly at Taehyung. Said boy takes off in a sprint and yells out "Not it!" The rest follow, well all but Min Yoongi. He had a grumpy look on his face but decided to play along anyway. 

        "1, 2, 3..."

* * *

        You hid in the bathroom behind the shower curtain. It was Bambam's turn to search. You hear footsteps come closer to you and the curtain slowly draws back. It was Jackson. 

        "Can I hide here too?" He says in a hushed voice and you nod in agreement. He closes the curtain quietly and settles in close to you, so close that your chests were almost touching. You keep your head down, looking at your feet, he notices this and tilts your head up with his pointer finger. "(Y/N) am I that ugly you can't look at me?" His hushed voice sends shivers down your spine and butterflies thrashing about in your stomach. You can't muster the will to speak, his gaze is so intense you can't look away. Jackson leans in closer just when you think he is going to kiss you Bambam draws back the curtain to reveal you both. 

        "Found you! I saw Jackson-hyung first so he is it!" Jackson moves away from you and gives a sultry wink. 

        "Ready?" He closes his eyes and begins to count, "1, 2, 3..." 

        You rush out of the bathroom and look for another place to hide. "4... 5... 6.." 

        "Pst, (Y/N)! Here!" It's Mark, he is hidden behind the couch. 

        "7.. 8.." You duck behind the couch with Mark and give him a small smile in thanks. He returns the smile and pets your head affectionately.  "9... 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Your heart's still pounding so wildly in your chest. _'Was he really going to kiss me?'_ Even in the dark, he can see your stressed out face. The darkness giving him a little more courage with this new found courage he takes your hand in his and squeezes lightly. You squeeze his hand back and quietly sit there together waiting for Jackson to find you.

        "Aha! Found you Youngjae! You're it!" You can hear him whine and complain that it was getting boring, Jackson agrees and he calls out to the rest of the hiders to come out. You and Mark come out from your hiding spot and sat down on the couch, waiting for the rest to join you. The boys think of something else that they can do and it's Junior that gives the idea this time. 

        "Hyung, I think we should give (Y/N) a sneak preview of our show!" JB nods in agreement. The practice was inevitably canceled due to the weather, so why not practice in their front room and show you what they're all about? Though there'd be no music, they can sing a cappella for you.

        "What do you think (Y/N)-ah? Want to see what we got?" Of course, you agree to this.

        The whole living room is rearranged so there would be enough room for them to dance, the candles surrounded them, so you were able to see everything. The way they moved together in sync was amazing. It was on par with Bangtan! You wondered why you'd never given them a chance before. They give you the grand treatment and it's like they are singing just to you. It makes your heart soar and your mind wanders to how amazing this is. This is better than being in a large arena with thousands of screaming fans. This is personal. You can see the dull glow of their sweat from the candle light. It makes you lick your lips.

        Once they were done you give them a standing ovation and holler out each of their names as if it were a real concert.  
        "JB-OPPA! JACKSON-OPPA! BAMBAM-OPPA! JUNIOR-OPPA! YUGYEOM-OPPA! MARK-OPPA! YOUNGJAE-OPPA! YOU WERE AMAZING!" They were bursting with confidence, heads held high and chest out. 

        "Thank you! We are GOT7!" They bowed at the waist to finish off their showcasing to you. You laugh excitedly and sit back down. They follow in your footsteps and sit down. 

        "Did you really like it?" Their leader asked.

        "I loved it, JB-oppa! You were so cool!" He laughs it off, clearly embarrassed by your comment. Lightning strikes and you hear the rumble of the thunder come shortly after. You had completely forgotten about the storm. What time was it? You press the home button on your phone and the time flashes before you. It's already 8:37? How did time go by so quickly? JB had the same reaction and gives you a sympathetic look. 

        "(Y/N)-ah, it's still too bad to go outside. You'll have to stay the night here."

        "Ah! We can have a sleepover! In here! I'll go grab the extra blanket for you." Even though Yugyeom was so excited you couldn't hide your disappointment. You wanted to go home, you wanted to make sure that your boys were okay. 

        "I want to sleep next to (Y/N)!" Bambam called out and held onto your right arm as if claiming that side. 

        "Yah, don't be stupid. She can sleep on the couch and we'll sleep on the floor."

        "Awwww! But hyung!"

        "Aishhh. Be a man about it, Bambam."

        "Hmph." Bambam pouts and helps Yugyeom with laying out the blankets. They all take their spots on the floor and you on the couch.

        "Are you comfortable enough (Y/N)?" Mark asks you, this surprises the other members.

        "Yes, thank you, Mark-oppa. But are you sure you don't want to sleep in your own beds tonight?"

        "Hahaha! Don't be silly, (Y/N)" Jackson laughs, "As men, it's our job to protect you from anything bad! We will stay here the whole night to keep you safe... Unless you want to join me in my bed of cou-" 

        "No, thanks." You say before he can even finish his sentence. JB groans at Jackson's attempts and smacks his arm. 

        "Just go to bed."

        "Alright! Excuse me for trying to make (Y/N) feel safer." 

        "Goodnight, boys." You say sleepily.

        "Night." 

        "Goodnight~"

        "Sleep tight~" 

        "Sweet dreams"

        "Goodnight."

        "Night night~"

        "Goodnight, (Y/N)"

        You fall asleep with a smile on your face. This wasn't so bad.  

* * *

  
        You wake up the next morning with the sounds of soft snores ringing throughout the room. You smile and begin to move around but something heavy weighs down on your legs, you open your tired eyes to see a sleeping Mark cuddling your legs. You blush and try pulling your legs away but he only pulled them closer. You didn't want to wake him up but it was a little too much for you to handle. You sit up and call out softly to him, trying not to wake the others. 

        "Mark-oppa~ Wake up please~" It's working, he is squirming awake. His eyes open and a look of panic crosses his face, he quickly untangles himself from you and moves away. 

        "S-Sorry..." All you can do is nod your head in an understanding way. Sunlight filters through the windows and you smile happily, the lights are on as well, you wonder how long they had been back on? This means that the storm had finally passed! You could go home. As if Mark knew what you were thinking he frowned and leaned in to ask you "Will you help me make breakfast before you leave?"

* * *

  
        One by one the GOT7 members wake up to the smell of bacon and make their way into the kitchen where you and Mark are cooking up the group a giant breakfast of all their favorites. Once they were all up you had some set the table and another clean up the blankets in the living room where you had all slept. When all was ready you sat at the table and began to eat.

        "This is really good, Mark-hyung, (Y/N). Thank you." Yugyeom says happily as he stuffs his face. The others make a grunt in agreement as they are too busy stuffing their own faces. You smile happily and wink to Mark. Jackson heard his phone ring from the other room and had gotten up to go answer it. 

        "Mm, excuse me."

        _'Oh, yeah! I should tell Jin about what happened.'_ You also excuse yourself and go to get your phone. When you retrieve your phone you can hear Jackson talking angrily into his phone in his room. You know you shouldn't but you listen in any way. You move so you are standing close enough behind his door to hear Jackson and the other person on the line.

        "What's your game, Jackson? Why are you going so hard after her?" 

        "What? Jealous, Namjoon? Can't believe that she might have other interests than your group?"

        "Is that what this is about? Aish, you're a bastard. She isn't a toy, Wang."

        "Really? Because it seems like she is, and I'm going to take her from you, Joonie. She's already falling for us, it's all going according to plan. You have no control anymore."

        You've heard enough. It all makes sense now.. how nice they were being to you. The pieces all fell together and it left you in tears. You were so horrible to your boys for these jerks! You leave without giving any warning or any sound to alert them to your departure. Your eyes sting with tears that won't seem to stop. They really had you. You actually believed them... Anger coursed through your veins as you hurriedly walked home. You needed to get home and you needed to get home now. You groan in frustration. Why did it have to be so far away? 

* * *

        Jackson came back to the table and took notice of your absence. "Where's (Y/N)?" 

        "She excused herself to get her phone. You didn't see her on your way back in?" When he didn't answer Mark gave Jackson a questioning look. 

        "Who called you?"

        "Shit.." Realization hit Jackson like a bus. 

        You overheard him.

* * *

        You lie in bed, the anger had finally left and all that's left is depression. You read every message they send you but you have no desire to reply. Your head is more clear than it was this morning. You know that it couldn't all have been fake. Could it? You bury your head into your pillow and yell out _'idiots! Ughhhhhh.'_ You pull yourself from your pillow and sigh. There's nothing left to do but to apologize to Bangtan and confront GOT7. You know that maybe GOT7's intentions weren't pure, to begin with, but they must have been toward the end. The way you had bonded wasn't fake. The laughs you shared weren't fake either... Maybe it was time to forgive. 

        Tomorrow was their showcase, maybe you should attend. After all, you did own a backstage pass! It would be a shame if they went to waste... It was decided. You'd forgive those assholes tomorrow. But today. It was all about Bangtan. You pull out your phone and dial the number of one of the most trustworthy people you knew.

        "Jin-omma.... Come pick me up?"

        "I'm on my way." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter! I wasn't feeling so well these past few days.. Anyway! The next chapter will be the last of this mini series. It will have different endings. But on the same page! Although, if you want a specific ending I can do that too! So lemme know. :) As alwaysssssssss, thanks for reading. <3


	12. BTS x Reader x GOT7 FINAL

        You and Jin had been sitting on your front porch and talking for awhile now. He had insisted that you talk to him before going over to the dorms. Jin was your voice of reason, he was so gentle and kind, truly like a mother. Your head rested on his wide shoulders with your legs draped over his. 

        "I feel so bad about it, Jin-oppa... Even when you guys warned me I still.." You let out a sigh. "Took their side." Jin takes this moment to stroke your hair fondly. He knows how bad you feel, it was no use being angry or upset with you. No, you were hurt enough. 

        "(Y/N), as much as I hate them. You know you need to resolve this."

        "I know, Oppa. I will tomorrow. Today I want to spend with you and the rest. I think I owe you that much." He was happy to hear this, much more than he was willing to admit. He placed his hand on the small of your back to get your attention and when you looked up at him he gave you a smile. This look made your heart clench. _'You really are handsome, Jin.'_

        "Very well, are you ready to go then?"

        "Ready!"

* * *

        When you enter the dorms it feels no different than the last time. It's a welcoming and familiar setting. It feels like home. Jin quietly shuts the door behind you and ushers you further inside. As you enter the living room you see Jungkook and Taehyung playing video games as per usual. "Have room for one more?" Their heads whip around to see you and the moment they do Jungkook runs over to embrace you tightly.

        "A-Ah, Jungkookie... That's a little too hard." He doesn't relent and you smile, deciding to just return the embrace with as much force as he was putting in. This satisfies the maknae. He holds you out at arm's length and looks you over once. 

        "You still look like you. Thank God... Here I thought GOT7 had tainted you!" He teased.

        "Oh, HAHA." Your eye twitched in annoyance. Their name was the last thing that you wanted to hear today. 

        "How did it go with them? Have you converted to the dark side, (Y/N)?" Taehyung who was still sitting on the couch asked. He sounded moody. It was hard to pin that boy down. 

        "N-No... Taehyungie-oppa.." It hurt your feelings that he hadn't given you the same reaction Jungkook did. He must have been hurt. You walk to him and sit beside him, placing your hands on his knees, bowing your head low and using the cutest voice you could muster up. 

        "Please forgive me, Taehyung-oppa." Blank Tae ensues. You tilt your head up to see his blank stare. With a blink of an eye, he changed. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders bringing you into a warm hug. 

        "Of course I forgive you, (Y/N)-ah! You are so cute~ Say 'Taehyung-oppa' again! Come on!" While you two reconcile Jin tells Jungkook to gather the rest of the group.

* * *

  
        "I had a suspicion that he was trying to do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." Namjoon says apologetically. 

        "N-No. I'm sorry Oppa. When you tried to tell me the other day I completely ignored it and defended them.." He nods, he knows this to be true but it doesn't stop him from feeling bad. You had gotten hurt because of his 'friend'. He should have done a better job at protecting you.

        "Yah, (Y/N) don't beat yourself up over it. Instead, beat them up!" Hoseok winked at you, his joke was cute and had it been any other time you would have laughed but just not this time. Your feelings were still too raw. He observes the sad look on your face and quickly mutters an apology. "Don't worry, I'll be your hope." He gave you a genuine smile and threw you a little heart with his fingers. 

        "Thank you, Hobi-oppa..." You return the gesture, giving him a heart back.

        "So what are you going to do about it?" Yoongi, who was quiet up until now, spoke up. You kept your head down, staring at your hands in your lap. 

        "I-I was thinking of popping in at tomorrow's showcase. I know that it all couldn't have all been fake. So I just thought... I'd talk to them after the show." It went quiet for a minute, none of them knew what to say. Finally, Namjoon decided to speak up.

        "To be honest, (Y/N). I don't think it was fake at all. I've known Jackson for awhile and with as loud and obnoxious as he is. He isn't fake." Namjoon bit his bottom lip after this confession, he hated to admit that but you needed to know. Things went quiet again, the words he had spoken were sinking into your heart. Perhaps he was right.. 

         _'What to do...'_

        "Whatever you want to do, we are right behind you." Came Jimin's voice in a soft tone. Taehyung could feel the tense air around and decided that he would try and lighten the mood. 

        "I don't like that you got to stay the night with them! You've never even stayed the night here! I think that it's only fair that you stay tonight."

        "I second that!" Jungkook chimed in.

        "I third that!" Said Jimin to complete the maknae line's vote.

        "W-Well.." You cheeks burn a deep red. "If it's alright with all of you." The older hyungs nod in agreement.

        "On one condition.. Give me your phone," Jin said to you sternly. You handed over your phone without protest. Jin turns off the device and places it safely in his front pocket. It was settled. You'd stay the night tonight.

* * *

        "Hyung, just give up. It's over. We need to focus on practice.." Yugyeom told Jackson but Jackson clearly didn't feel the same way. For the millionth time that day he called your phone again. And again, you didn't answer.  

        "Jackson! You need to pay attention. Our show is important to all of us. Don't fuck this up for us. We are upset too, but we can't do this to our fans." Their leader reminded him and he sighed while putting his phone down. For the remainder of the day, he focused solely on his practice to keep you off of his mind.

* * *

It was the morning of the concert. After such an amazing night you are feeling refreshed and more confident than ever. It was time to go home and mentally prepare to meet GOT7 once again. As always, Jin drives you home.

* * *

"Do you think she'll show up?" Bambam asked hopefully as he peers out at the gathering crowd. Jackson shakes his head. "I really don't know.... It's almost time, let's go..."  
 

* * *

        Of course, you show up, but you show up alone. The members of Bangtan had already gone backstage to watch the show from there. They didn't want to make a big scene and steal away the attention from GOT7. You take in a deep breath and wander into the crowd. It's dark.. but that's good. It means that they won't be able to recognize you as easily. 

        The show began and the crowd screams for them. They are perfect on stage, they really practiced hard for this and it is paying off. Your heart feels like it's going to explode the whole time, you were nervous and excited at the same time. It was unusual for you to feel this way about anyone else but BTS. You wonder if you made the right choice in coming. They are so stunning on stage but it was nothing compared to how they looked in an intimate candle light. The hour passes by quickly and in between the show, there is a twenty-minute intermission. During this time the GOT7 boys go backstage to hydrate and rest.

        During their rest you text Jackson. 

        **(Y/N):** _'You guys are pretty good... I guess...;P'_  
         **J:** _'You're here?? Which side are you on? I want to see your face when you watch.'_  
        **(Y/N):** _You don't deserve that privilege. Work hard and I might come back to see you.'_  
        **J:** _'You haven't seen anything yet. Keep watching us, (Y/N).'_

        With that, you put your phone away and wait for the show to resume.

* * *

        The show ended wonderfully and the crowd begins to disperse. It was a great show. Now all that was left was the confrontation. You make your way backstage, flashing your pass to the bodyguards. You knock softly on the dressing room door and it's Mark that opens it. He sees you and smiles sadly. He doesn't know what to say at this point so he merely moves aside so you can enter.

        All eyes are on you.

        "That was great guys! I really enjoyed it. I think I might even buy a shirt!" You say in a cheerful voice.

        "(Y/N).. We are so sorry for-" Jackson begins.

        "I know.. It's okay... I mean it's not okay. But I forgive you."

        "You do?" Junior asks hopefully. 

        "Yes, I know it was a game for you. But I have to know. Was any of it real?" The cheerfulness in your voice was gone and replaced by something more serious. You look straight into the eyes of Jackson, after all, he was the mastermind behind this. He was taken aback by your boldness. It just showed how much they had actually hurt you. 

        "It was all real. I admit.. At first, I wanted to take you. But (Y/N) the way you were with Namjoon was unlike anything I have ever seen. I wanted that for myself too."

        "We were wrong for trying to take you but you have to believe what we were saying was true.." Mark's heartfelt confession made your chest constrict with emotions. 

        "I-I believe you Mark-oppa..." They let out a breath of relief and Bambam comes in to hug you tightly. 

        "We're sorry (Y/N)-ah!" You smile softly, a tear streaming down your cheek as you hug the cute boy back. 

        "I want a hug too!" Junior joins in on the hug and soon the others do too. 

        "Okay, okay. I can't breathe you guys.." You muffle out and they pull away from you to give you room.

        "To show you that we are serious. We wanted to ask you something, (Y/N)." JB says in a serious way, his eyes locking on yours. 

* * *

  
        "Yah, they were good. But not as good as us, huh (Y/N)-ah?" Hoseok says as he nudges your arm. "Hm? Are you okay?"

        "A-Ah. I'm fine.." You say quietly.

        "You haven't said a word this whole car ride. What's up?" Namjoon from the passenger's seat looks at you from the rear view mirror. 

        "I.. I just have a lot on my mind is all."

        "Alright, (Y/N)-ah. Here is your stop." Jin pulls the van over to let you out at your house. 

        "Thanks, Jin-oppa." You exited the van and waved and said your goodbyes to them before shutting the door. You stay in position and continue to wave to them until they are out of sight. When they are gone you rush inside and sit down on your bed with a wide-eyed look on your face. 

        "This can't be real... It just can't be!" You think back to earlier.

* * *

        "We are going on a European tour for three months.. we'd like you to come with us," JB said with a straight face. Of course, you, thinking it was a joke started to laugh. When no one else laughed with you, you stopped and gave JB a shocked look. 

        "Y-You're serious?!" The members seem to nod their heads in unison. This was insane. You couldn't just leave! ... Could you? 

        "Think about it, (Y/N). This is our apology and it gives you a chance to get to know us better without BTS being around."

        "All we want is to get to know you. With us being gone so long we are afraid you might forget about us. Come with us." It was Mark that said this and once again your heart constricted in your chest. 

        "I-I'll think it over..." They all cheered around you. 

        "We leave next week!"

* * *

  
        "What did I get myself into? Ugh." You toss yourself back onto your bed. It was a lot to consider.. Three months with GOT7 in Europe? It sounded wonderful. Too good to be true. The only downside was that you'd miss three months with BTS. What should I do? Jin-oppa would know... He always knows what to do. Without another thought, you called Jin and explained your dilemma. 

        "That's why you were so quiet in the car. I can see why you'd be upset. This is pretty heavy.."

        "So what do I do?"

        "What do you want to do?"

        "I.. I'm not sure."

        "Think about it, (Y/N). This is a great opportunity to travel.." He sounds distant, of course, he'd tell you to go. He's too selfless to say otherwise. You close your eyes and listen to his breathing from the other line. 

        "I've made my decision."

**YOU STAY WITH BTS ENDING**

**Ding!** Your phone lights up with a notification. It's a picture message from Jackson. You open it and it's a selfie of him standing in front of the Eiffel tower with the text _'Wish you could be here! This is amazing.'_ You smile and text him back. _'I bet. I'll see you soon. Only another month!'_

        "Yah! Pay attention would you, (Y/N)-ah! Tell me who's taller me or Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin calls out to you as he stands next to an uninterested Yoongi. You laugh and get up, checking the height. 

        "I'm sorry Jimin-oppa, but Yoongi-oppa is taller than you by a hair!" Jungkook takes this opportunity to laugh at his hyung. Jimin frowns and begins to yell at Jungkook.

       _'Europe sounds nice. But not without these losers..'_  You think fondly and laugh as Taehyung joins in on the teasing. 

        "Jimin-oppa, you're fine the way you are! I like that you aren't too tall. It's easier to do this." You lean over as you say this and plant a kiss on his cheek. Jimin's cheeks turn a nice shade of pink and he smirks to the other makes in triumph.

        "(Y/N) I'm short too! Kiss me!" Taehyung said as he crouched down to make himself look smaller. 

        "Don't forget me, (Y/N). I'm only taller than Jimin by a hair." Yoongi raises his eyebrows at you playfully.

         _'Yup. I made the right choice..'_

        "Come here Yoongi-oppa!" You pinch his cheek and then place a kiss on it. 

        "Free kisses?!" An excited Hobi came running into the room. You ended up giving all the boys kisses on the cheeks. 

        "(Y/N)! We want real kisses now!" Jungkook says as he puckers his lips. They all agree and surround you with their lips puckered and making kissy noises. 

        "Nooo! Guyss!" You couldn't help but laugh and cover your face as you try to escape from them. In all honesty, as much as you said "No" all you could think was 'Yes.'

  
**YOU GO WITH GOT7 ENDING**

  
        "According to Roman lore, throwing one, two or three coins into the Trevi Fountain, with your right hand over your left shoulder, ensures that first, you'll return to Rome, then you'll fall in love with an attractive Roman, and finally you'll marry that same, Roman." The travel guide says as you look over the glorious fountain. 

        "Really?" You take out some coins from your pocket but they are quickly snatched up by an angry looking Jackson.

        "Whoa, whoa! Easy there... The only person that you should fall in love with is me." You laugh at his cheesy pickup line and Mark smiles at you two. 

        "If she's going to fall for anyone, it'll be me for sure." You blush at his bold statement. Damn these smooth boys.  

        "Oh hush! I was only going to throw in one coin anyway.." You lied. 

        "(Y/N)-ah! Come take a picture with me!" Bambam called over to you and you went to his side. He took a picture of you both standing before the great fountain. 

        "Where to next, Jagi?" JB said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. 

        "Jagi? Really?" You laugh and punch his side playfully. These past two months you had gotten extremely close with the members. You were grateful that you chose to come along. 

        "Hey, everyone! Let's throw a coin in the fountain to ensure we all come back!" Yugyeom said excitedly. And so you all stood next to one another and threw a coin as directed. 

        "Make sure (Y/N)-ah doesn't throw anymore!" Jackson called out and you laughed as you pulled out another. 

        "Like this one?" You act like you were going to throw it but Junior grabs your hand. 

        "Why have one Roman when you have seven idols at your beck and call?" 

         _'It's official.. this was the best vacation ever..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Let me know how you liked it? :) Next up is a requested second chapter for Jealous!Jungkook and then a Taehyung x Reader x Jungkook request and last in line is a BTS x Reader request. As always, always, always! Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter!


	13. Jungkook x Reader PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT  
> READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION

        Jungkook was a possessive man. When he had gotten back to you in the room he was so flustered at the thought of you leaving him for another he decided to put Jimin and Taehyung in their place and show them that you belonged to him. 

* * *

  
        You needed to keep quiet. You knew this but you couldn't hold it anymore, It was too much. 

        "J-Jungkook-ah!" You moan out his name breathlessly. His head is buried between your thighs, tongue lapping at your wet folds, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves at the top. He hums in satisfaction to hearing his name called in such a way. Now he knows he is doing it perfectly. He doesn't want you to hold back your noises. He wants you to call out so the entire house could here, he wants them to hear how you crumble beneath him. Two of his long fingers slide into your sopping core with ease, moving in and out of you, stretching your walls in preparation of something much bigger. He places a kiss on your clit before looking up at you with a mischievous smile.

        "You're so wet, Jagiya. Did I do this to you?" Jungkook said, his face glistening with your juices. This image of him burns into your memory, it was so sinful yet so beautiful. "Or is it because you know the others are out there? Are you that naughty? Getting off at the thought they can hear you?" You cover your mouth to muffle the moan that slips between your lips. He smirks, he had caught you. Jungkook pulls his fingers from your core and licks them erotically. 

        "D-Don't do that~ It's dirty!" He takes your hands in his and pins them above your head.

        "No, It's delicious.." He says as he climbs on top of you. His skin is so smooth against yours, it makes you a little envious at how he can be so perfect. He settles between your legs, his hardening member grinding into your slit. 

        "O-Oppa. P-Please.. Don't tease me anymore.." You struggle against him, you need him. Your hips raise up and you grind back against him. He lets out a shuttering breath and gives you a 'tsk tsk'. 

        "You're so impatient.." His member lines with your womanhood and he slowly pushes in. Your insides feel like they are going to melt. Your eyes roll back and you let out a soft moan. Jungkook was fully seated inside of you, the pressure of your walls was enough to make him want to come right then, but he withholds. He watches your face contort with pleasure and he takes this as a sure sign to move. His hips thrust experimentally against yours as if he was testing your limits. When you only moaned he knew you'd be okay. Jungkook moves inside of you at a steady pace, his fingers interlaced with yours. Your eyes peer into his, you can see the love, the want, and the need. You wrap your legs around his hips, moving along with his pace. 

        "(Y/N)-ah, you are so perfect." He kisses down your chest and takes a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the hardening bud and releasing it with a 'pop'.

        "A-Ahh! Ooohh, Jungkook- h-harder!" He wastes no time and does as you command. His hips snap into yours, pushing him further into you. Your moans are drowning out all thoughts, it's making him lose control quickly. His hips are quick against yours, the sounds of skin meeting skin is reverberating off the walls. If the others didn't hear you before, they sure as hell did now. He shifted in a way that made his pelvic bone hit your clit when he thrust in.  This causes you to cry out his name. It's coming, you feel it. Your walls are tightening, your stomach is sinking so familiarly. With another thrust, you release with another cry of his name. "JUNGKOOK!"

        The feeling of your pulsing walls is enough to send him over the edge after you. He thrusts a few more time before stops, spilling his seed inside of you. Both of you lie there panting softly. Jungkook releases your hands from his and he places a kiss on your forehead. 

        "T-That was amazing, Jagi." He says tiredly as he rolls over to lay on his back.

        "Oppa. You're done already?" You pout and turn your body to lay on your side, leg curling up on his abdomen and your fingers tracing invisible circles on his hip bone. "Can we go again?"

        "A-Ah, Jagi.. I am so tired of chasing Tae and Jiminie-hyung... Can I rest a little?" You hum softly and kiss his temple, this relaxes him and he closes his eyes in content.

        "Maybe, I'll go ask Taehyung if he wants to?"

        In an instant, he snaps his eyes open and flips you onto your back. His eyes bore into yours with an angered look. His member is hard again and pressing against your stomach.

        "What. was. that?" Oh boy... Were you in for it. 

        Needless to say, you two weren't the only one's that got no sleep that night. Poor Taehyung needed to take a cold shower to calm down and Jimin locked himself in the computer room for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick chapter two. I didn't have any other ideas so I just wrote what I felt like! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	14. Taehyung x Reader x Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from the lovely Haruka. Hope you like it! And since this fits in the 'Jealous' prompt, I am keeping here! 
> 
> NOT SURE WHY SOME PARAGRAPHS WERE DELETED IN THE OTHER ONE. SO THIS IS A RE-POST WITH SOME MORE ADDED.

        There he sits, the most beautiful man you'd ever seen, the object of your affection. Jeon Jungkook. He is alone this time, focused on his textbook. He lets out a breath and runs fingers run through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes as he reads.

        "How can someone be that good looking?" You sigh dreamily and lay your head on your palm as you admire from afar. Taehyung, who had just arrived, sits beside you and places his lunch on the table. 

        "Still? Why don't you just go talk to him? He isn't that bad of a guy.." Taehyung's stomach sinks as he says this. He hates that he just sits there watches you watch another man. You and Taehyung had been friends since you were children, and even then, Taehyung has loved you. You both had never dated, so naturally, everyone assumed that you and him were a couple. Oh, but how they were wrong. You'd fallen for Taehyung's male best friend, Jungkook. You've never had the courage to say more than "Hello" to him before running off. This made Taehyung hopeful that one day you'd give up on the boy and begin to notice him.  
   
        "N-No. I think I'll pass." You smile softly and take your attention and put it on Taehyung. "So.. How was class?" Today was the first day of the new semester. This was your second year in university and Tae's third. You and Taehyung talk about school for a few minutes, this was the usual routine last year, you'd eat lunch together and discuss school. Taehyung was a year older than you, so he had different classes but he made sure they were at the same time as yours so you could be together more often. 

        "I really like my teacher she's nice and explai-"

        "Hey, guys. Mind if I join?" Your eyes widen to the point where you feel as if they might fall out. 

        "Sure! Take a seat, man." Taehyung says to Jungkook. How did you not notice him get up and come over here? Taehyung can feel your distress and grabs your hand from under the table, keeping a tight hold so you won't run this time. _'Damn it, Tae!'_

        "Hey, (Y/N), how's it going?" You panic. He was talking to you. _'Talk back!'_ Your inner voice yells in. He tilts his head slightly as he waits for you to answer. A smile pulling at his lips. _'Oh god, his smile is amazing. He's so'_

        "Beautiful." you mumble the last word. Your cheeks light up in realization. Had you just said that out loud? His lips pull back, showing off his beautiful white teeth as he laughs.

        "Well, that was the first time I've been called that. Thanks, I guess?" You groan internally and look away from him. _'God, please kill me now.'_  
Taehyung's thumb strokes your hand softly as if trying to calm you. They sit there and continue to talk. It was nice to be sitting so close to him, even so, you couldn't bring yourself to look at him. Although, if you had looked at him you would have noticed the way he was looking at you.  
Jungkook had always been curious about you. 

        Since the day he and Taehyung had become friends in middle school he was always curious about the girl that was always by Tae's side. As he got closer to Taehyung he thought that he would get close to you as well, but every time he came around you'd disappear. It came to the point where he figured that you flat out hated him. So for you to look at him in such a way and call him 'beautiful' he had now known that perhaps you didn't hate him, but maybe you were too shy to talk. Taehyung never liked to talk to him about you but that didn't stop Jungkook from asking occasionally. Tae knew the boy had a small interest in you, he paid no mind and put him down every time he asked a question about you. Taehyung was protective of you, that was apparent.

        The time passes quickly and it's time for your classes to resume. "So (Y/N), what's your next class?" He was talking to you again. This is your chance! Don't mess it up! Your eyes turn in his direction and glance shyly at his face. 

        "I-It's History."

        "Oh me too! What teacher?"

        "O-Ohh... Um.." You pull out your class schedule and show it to him. 

        "Well, it looks like we have the same class. Want to go together?" Taehyung sends Jungkook a look that goes unnoticed by you both. You shake your head and Taehyung smiles a little in relief. He lets go of your hand, he wouldn't mind if you run away now.

        "Y-You don't have to.." Taehyung is not only shocked that you hadn't just run away, but you actually were able to speak back to Jungkook. It was getting unsafe to have you around.

        "I can walk with you both too! My class is a little passed yours." Lie. He was lying. But he didn't want you to be alone with Jungkook.  He walks in between you and Jungkook all the way to your class. You nod to Tae in thanks and he nods back before you head inside. 

        "Thanks, Hyung, I'll see you later," Jungkook says just as he is about to follow you inside. 

        "Yah, wait a minute." He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Taehyung. 

        "Yeah?" It was quiet, eerily so as Taehyung stared at Jungkook. 

        "Hyung?"

        "Jungkook-ah... Never mind..." Taehyung left Jungkook standing there with a questioning look on his face. He shakes this off and goes into class. He was planning to sit next to you but it looks like someone had beat him to it. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

        After class had ended Jungkook made a B-line to where you were. "(Y/N)-ah, what are you doing after this? Want to go grab some coffee?" A bright blush spread on your cheeks and you shake your head lightly. 

        "I-I'm sorry, Jungkook-sshi. I have plans with Taehyung-ah." You silently curse at yourself as you gather your things. 

        "O-Oh... I see. Maybe tomorrow then?" Your eyes shift to look at the boy, his cheeks are a little red and he is fiddling with his hands. 

        "I would love too." You say, you eyes daring to look into his.

        "See you then?" He asks and you nod. 'Yes!' he internally cheers as he walks away. You get up and walk out of your classroom to meet up with Taehyung at his class.

* * *

        "And you said yes?! You can barely speak to him but you're going to go on a date? I don't approve." Taehyung said in an annoyed tone as he folded his arms. You let out a small sigh and give him a smile. 

        "Tae-ah, it'll be fine!" 

        "(Y/N)-ah.. Don't go.." This time he sounded sad, his arms fall to his sides and he gives you the best puppy eyes that he could. 

        "T-Taehyung-ah... I really want to go."

        "(Y/N)... Please stay with me. Go on a date with me instead.." 

        "Very funny, Tae. You can stop now." You say dismissively and roll your eyes. 

        "I'm serious. Don't go with him.." The look he was giving you was enough to show you he was serious. You look away from him, your heart beating wildly in your chest. 

_'This can't be happening.'_

        "I like you, (Y/N)-ah. Not just as a best friend. I don't want to lose you to Jungkook-ah. So go out with me instead." Your breath was caught in your throat. You couldn't find the strength to speak. You've always liked Jungkook... But Taehyung. You had never even looked at him that way until now. When did he become so handsome? 

        "If you choose me, (Y/N)-ah. Come to my house tonight... If you choose him.. then I'll just see you tomorrow.."

        He says lowly and walks off. You call out to him but he gives you no response. You would have never guessed that he liked you. Well.. Now that you look back maybe there were some signs. But you liked Jungkook so much and you're now finally able to spend one on one time with him.. What should you do? 

        The walk home was dreadful. You feared that you were going to lose your best friend. Taehyung had meant so much to you, he was the kindest human you had ever met. But you weren't sure if you could see him more than just a friend. Sure he was good looking and kind, but that doesn't exactly mean he was someone you wanted to be with. _'But I guess you could say the same for Jungkook.'_ You had known Taehyung for so long you couldn't picture life without him. He was everything to you. You blush as you think this. Was it unusual to think of a friend that way? No, but maybe it meant something more. But you had liked Jungkook for so long it felt almost as if you were wronging him by thinking of someone else. But Taehyung...

        You finally arrive at your house and kick off your shoes before going inside. This was too much. It was nearly impossible to focus on homework but you had to do it anyway, you couldn't slack off on the first day, could you? Time had gone by so quickly, you had finally finished your assignments. You stretch your arms above your head and sigh happily. You put all of your work away and happen to glance at the clock. 

        "8:20?!" How did it get so late? "Tae...." You quickly pack up your books for tomorrow and hurry to your front door. All you could think about now was how Taehyung must be feeling. He must be so confused and upset that you hadn't shown up yet. Damn homework! You make a mad dash to Taehyung's house, not even bothering to put on your shoes. He needed you, there was no time to stop. You had made your choice without even a second thought. There was no one else you'd rather be with.

        He lies on his bed, eyes glued to his ceiling. It was already 8:30 and you weren't here. So he assumed that you had picked Jungkook. He lets out a frustrated yell and throws his pillow off his bed. Why couldn't he just man up and ask you out sooner? All of this could have been avoided. 

         _'Shit.'_ He holds his head in his hands, tears coming to his eyes. He had lost you, it was over. He gets up out of bed and heads for the door. There was no way he was giving up without a fight. As he opens the door to exit his home he is stopped by the sight of you running up his steps. His eyes widen and threaten to spill with tears from joy. 

        "Y-You're here. I thought that you had chosen him.." You grin at Taehyung and run into him, wrapping your arms around his torso, snuggling into his chest, you were so tired from running but this made it so worth it. 

        "Taehyung-ah! I'm so sorry I took so long! I like you too. At first, I wasn't sure how I felt.. But now I know. I love you Tae and I'm sorry for not realizing that you liked me. All these years you had to listen to me talk about Jungkook-ah.." Taehyung didn't stop his tears from flowing. He knew he shouldn't be crying but the boy just couldn't help himself. He was so overjoyed. A wave of joy crashed over Taehyung. His arms curl around your body, holding you even closer to him. 

        "(Y/N)-ah, can you hear my heart? It only beats for you..." His long fingers twine into your hair, holding your head in place over his heart. This is like a dream, a dream that he doesn't want to ever end. He'll hold onto you forever, no one would be allowed to take you. You were too precious to him. Nothing would come between you, he would make damn sure of that.

        "I know, Taehyungie... I know. I love you. I'm sorry for taking so long."

        Finally, he had you.

        Finally.


	15. BTS x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from the dear Britnee Hope you like it! This is part 1 of 2. This is also a "Sharing is caring" kind of vibe~ If you catch muh drift.  
> Part 2 is going to be a little more steamy~ So stay tuned!

Request from the dear [Britnee](https://www.quotev.com/BritneeK) For some reason my computer isn't saving my completed story, what you see here is my rough draft! I was going to keep it hidden and redo it but I figure, why not just let you see? I don't really care x) But I will be editing. Just like with last chapter, a lot of details are missing. So I apologize. :(

* * *

        Your head was up high as you looked at the darkening sky, lost in thought. Night time was always the best. It was getting late and you were on your way to hang out with your seven best friends their dorm. Some people might find it scary to be walking alone at night time, but not you. You were the ultimate version of a rebel. Dressed in black and with a look on your face that says 'try me'. It's not that you didn't like people or were unattractive. On the contrary, you were very pretty and of course, you were friendly but you'd never really fit in with any one group. Well, that was until you met the seven bulletproof dorks. You aren't quite sure how they managed to suck you in, but you were certainly glad that they did. (Not that you'd tell them, mind you.)

        Nothing could get passed your 'cool' exterior. Or so everyone thought... What they didn't know, was that you had a weakness for anything cute, especially animals. So here you stand in front of an abandoned box with eight tiny kittens inside. Your gaze moves from the now dark night sky down to the fluffy creatures mewing softly at you. You had decided. You are taking them all home! Nothing would stop you. NOTHING. How could anyone leave these poor kittens alone? You gathered the box gently into your arms and continued on your way to see the boys, smiling from ear to ear. 

        When you get to their dorm you let yourself in, as usual. "Helllooooo~ I'm here! I have a surprise for you!" You go instantly to the bathroom where you prepare a warm bath for the orphaned kittens. They had their eyes open but still seem very weak. "Poor babies. I'll take good care of you." As you grab the first kitten you take note of its colors and wiggly personality and smile softly. "You remind me of Hobi-ah!"

        "Who does? WOAH! Where did you get these?!" Speaking of Hobi, he walks into the bathroom where you are and gets wide-eyed when he sees the kittens in the box. 

        "I found them abandoned on the street! Some asshole just left them there..." You mumble as you scrub the Hobi-like kitten. Hoseok's eyes widen at you a little more as you say this. 

        "Who knew you had a soft spot, (Y/N)-ah?" He teased and you splashed him with some soapy water. 

        "Oops. My bad." You say dryly.

        "Y-Yah! Don't be so mean~" He makes a pretend cry face but you ignore him and take the kitten out of the water. 

        "Here dry him off will you?" Hoseok grabs the small light brown cat from you and dries it off as asked. One by one you gave them a bath, scrubbing away all the dirt and debris they had collected since being in that box and Hobi was there to dry them off. You and Hoseok chat while you bathe the kittens, he seems to be really fond of the one you said was like him. "Hobi-ah, do you want him?" You send him a kind smile and his face lights up. 

        "Really? Can I have him? A-Ah.. But we need to ask the others first.."

* * *

  
        They were all now asleep in a drawer that Hoseok had cleared out for them. It was temporary, of course, but it would work until the morning. You and Hoseok make your way out to let the kittens sleep and decide to go bother Yoongi and ask if he would be okay with them being there.

        "Yoongi-ahhhhh~ Are you sleeping again?" You say as you knock on his door loudly. Hoseok laughs from beside you, it was funny to him because you were literally the only one that could do that and get away with it. 

        "Aish! You're so loud!!! (Y/N) can't you be more lady like?" Yoongi says grumpily as he opens his door. 

        "No kidding." Came Namjoon's voice from inside Yoongi's room. You give him your best cute face and lighten your voice a little. 

        "Of course, Yoongi-oppa~" His normally pale cheeks flush a soft pink. "I just don't want to." You say normally and he gives you an exasperated look. 

        "Whatever. What do you want?"

        "I wanted to ask you something!" You explain your situation to the two boys and they agreed to let Hoseok have one but they also wanted a chance to see the kittens. If one of them got a cat, then they all wanted to get one. Though they did have to wait until the morning.

* * *

        It's the next morning and you have the boys sitting in a circle on the floor with the kittens in the middle. "Sooooo cuteee~," Taehyung said as he held out the dark orange kitten in his hands. "Can he really be mine?" He snuggled the kitten to his face and you nod your head. 

        "Yes, but they need to be bottle fed. They are still too young to eat normally. SOooooo, that being said, you all are coming shopping with me! You need to learn how to take care of them properly." There were no arguments. You place the kittens back into the drawer and are on your way.   
You lead the boys through the store and pick out what you need to feed the little fur balls. With all of your items gathered you enter the checkout line. A cashier is a young man around your age, he is handsome.

        "Will this be all for you today, miss?" He says as he flashes you a smile. 

        "Yup." You reply, trying to keep your cool. He bags your items and asks for payment. 

        "Here you go." You hand him the money and in doing so your hands brush ever so lightly. 

        "Wow..Your skin is really soft." He says to you and your cheeks flush a light pink. "But that doesn't surprise me for such a beautiful girl.."

        "A-Ah... Thanks.." You respond with a shy smile. Yoongi, who was the only one watching, decides to cut in and grab the bag. 

        "Yah, let's go. They must be starving by now." He eyes the cashier and gives him a scowl before leaving. He was right, there was no time to waste so you follow after him.

* * *

        It was later in the day, the kittens were taken care of. There were eight so naturally, everyone had a specific kitten to care for. Yoongi sighs to himself for the millionth time that night. Why did he act so weirdly earlier? Seeing the way that the cashier looked at you made his blood pressure rise. But why? Why was it so upsetting? He looks over at your sleeping form on his bed, snuggled up with his and your kitten. You insisted on hanging out in his room when he was working on music. You told him that he shouldn't be alone so much, so instead, you sat there quietly and just listened. Although, this time you had fallen asleep. In this state, you look so vulnerable... So beautiful. 

      _'Beautiful? When did I start thinking that way?'_ Your phone begins to ring beside your head and you begin to wake up, your eyes open and for only a split second make eye contact with Yoongi before looking at your phone. Yoongi quickly turned his head and blushed heavily, he was caught.

        "Hello?" You answer sleepily. "Oh hey, Jackson. Nothing, man. What's up?"

        "Oi! If you going to use the phone do it in the other room!" Yoongi scolds you and you roll your eyes and do as he asks. You get up and leave the room. "Aish.. that girl.."

        Twenty minutes go by and you still haven't returned to Yoongi's room. He wonders if you had left? He decides to 'casually' go see what's up. He leaves his room and goes into the hallway, where he can hear you giggling. Namjoon and Jungkook are in the hallway too, it seems they are listening in on your phone call with Jackson. His frown deepens and he gives them a questioning look. 

        "No way. Stop making jokes. It isn't funny. You and I can't go out." 

        Namjoon's eyebrows shoot up at this. Had he asked you out? Jungkook mirrors Namjoon's face. He is shocked that someone actually had the balls to ask you out. You were pretty, but it was rare that someone actually asks you out.

        "Because we just can't! I'm not even your type anyway." Yoongi grits his teeth. His blood pressure was going up again.

        "Well... If you say steak is involved. Then I agree to the date. But if it's lame I'm eating and ditching out." You laugh after you say this.  
Jungkook looks the most displeased. His usual cheerful face was gone, a look of anger replaced it. It's not as if they owned you, you could do whatever you wanted. But for another guy to swoop in on you. It was irritating to him. He didn't want to lose you. He doesn't want you to go on this date. Not unless it's with him.

        Namjoon can practically feel the animosity flowing off of the other two. He was upset too, but he needed to be cooler and calculated about it. "I think we should have a meeting. Just us.." He whispers to the others and the go off to Jin's room but not before gathering the others.

        "We can't let her go out with him!" Hoseok whines.

        "Why not? She'll go out and see that he isn't anything special." Taehyung says quietly from his position. They all think for a moment, while that was true, they still didn't like the idea of handing you over.

        "Why don't one of us ask her out then?" Jimin chimes in. "I know that we all have something for her. But if one of you dated her, I wouldn't mind. It's better than someone else outside our group."

        "But who?"

        "Me! I'm the oldest."

        "Yah! I'm the leader, I should do it!"

        "I have more swag~"

        "She likes me more!"

        "Hey! Calm it down, this is getting us nowhere!!" Jimin says in a louder voice. They lower their heads in an apology and sigh.

        "We can all try..." Jungkook says. "And whoever she picks we all have to be okay with it.."

        "Hm? Why can't I just have all of you~?" You say from the doorway. Your arms are crossed as you lean on the frame. You were half joking but it was interesting to see their faces light up a bright red with panic in their eyes. They were sooooooo busted! How could you not hear them when they were practically screaming from only a few rooms away. It didn't help them that they left the door cracked either. Idiots.

        "We didn't think you would be okay with that, Jagiya~" Jimin musters up his sexiest voice and take a bold step toward you. You are taken for a surprise. You didn't think that he'd be so bold about it. It was kind of hot.

        "Well, I am.. But.. You have to prove it to me first that you're worth all the trouble. I'm not an easy girl." Your 'get back' stare was working and Jimin was losing confidence. He kept eye contact with you though. Brave man.

        "Just tell us what to do," Jin said from behind Jimin. Your eyes leave Jimin's to see the rest of them looking at you with heated gazes. Maybe you weren't ready for this... But it seems that it was too late. They had their eyes set on you and there was no escape. 


	16. BTS x Reader PT2 (FINAL)

Sweat covered his forehead. He was so focused, his breathing was calm. His body was burning up but not in the way he likes ~~or was hoping for.~~ "This. Ugh. Isn't. What I had. *huff* In mind, (Y/N)." Jimin said from his current position. You smile sweetly and smack his butt. "What? Did you really think that i'd be that easy? This is your punishment!" You were sitting on his back while he did push ups. The other boys were snickering at him, it really was a sight to see.  
Jimin's arms couldn't hold the weight any longer and he fell with a loud 'oof' on impact the others erupted with loud laughter. You sigh and shake your head before getting off the tired boy.   
"Not even fifty? Too bad." You head snaps to the other and you yell out in a loud voice. "Yah! What are you laughing for? This is all of your punishments!" The laughter halts and they groan out in detest. "(Y/N) we told you we're sorry! Please take it easy on us." The maknae said in the cutest way he could, Taehyung next to him stuck out  his bottom lip in a pout. You sigh and wave your hand as a white flag.   
"Alright.. Only because you guys are so adorable." You turn your attention back to the dying Jimin on the floor. You squat beside him. "Are you okay, Jiminie?"  
"I'm fine.. Nothing I can't handle.." He says, but he still hasn't made an attempt to move.  
"It was your fault for teasing us, (Y/N)! We thought you were serious." Jin defends their actions.  
"When am I ever serious?"  
"... She has a point..."   
"Although, I meant it.. I couldn't pick between you. I'd rather share than lose any of you.." You say quietly as you prod Jimin's side with your finger. "Jimine, did you die?" Jimin turns his head to face you, a smile spread on his lips. He doesn't say anything, he just watches you. You tilt your head and raise an eyebrow. "Something to say?" The boys in the back give each other a look in understanding. As if they came to a silent conclusion.  
"When did you get so pretty?" Your cheeks flush a soft pink. "Jimin.." You smack his butt once more. "Idiot." You got up from your spot and ruffled your hair, you look over at the rest. There is something different in their eyes. You know this look. You understand this look. You aren't scared. But you don't know if you're quite ready for what they are going to offer. "I think I should get going.."  
"You're just going to leave?" Namjoon asks.  
You are quiet. A million thoughts flying through your head at once. You could stay and let them know how you really feel about it.. Or you can protect yourself and them by leaving. You feel that if you were to stay, the dynamic will change. It will change into something more dark, more mature and you weren't sure if you were ready for such a commitment. Or if they were..  
"Stay." Yoongi says, though it sounds more like a command. You bite your bottom lip and close your eyes.   
What should I do?  
"(Y/N)" Jungkook's voice breaks through your thoughts. "When I was growing up, my mom taught me that sharing is caring.. I don't mind sharing with my Hyung's if they don't mind."  
Your eyes open to meet his. He was a sweet kid. Naive.. Doesn't he know that there is more to it than that? You couldn't bare the thought of hurting one of them.. But you knew you were already caught in the web. It was real this time.  
"Okay..."  
Surprisingly, it was Jin that made the first move. He stepped before you, a smirk uncharacteristically on his plump lips. "Me first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I WAS going to make this a smut chapter.. But i'm not too confidant in my writing skills for that just yet. I will make more in the future, just maybe not with seven boys. x) So don't be too disappointed. Anyway, tell me who I should do for the next chapter! I was thinking Taehyung? No? Yes?


	17. Dark!Jealous!Jimin x Reader x Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Britnee Because I messed up her other request! Her prompt: "well reader is a cute adorable girl, who is dating jin-oppa! and jimin likes her, so he gets advice from yoongi to break them up! so he breaks them up and reader finds out and gets angry at jimin, she runs off crying and he keeps texting her and finds her oh! then lemon plzzzzzzzzz! :3" SO MATURE WARNING

 

~ 10:30pm ~  
His dark eyes stare blankly at his computer screen he's been in this position for about an hour now. He had been watching you and Jin secretly from a hidden camera that he had placed in the living room. It was his own secret pleasure to see you so happy, it would be perfect. If Jin was out of the picture. Jimin was sick of it. He was sick of seeing you cling to Jin's arm, laughing at every joke he made.. Looking at him with such loving eyes. It should have been him. He saw you first! He spoke to you first! But from the beginning you only had eyes for Jin. Jimin's jaw clenched as he watched you, once again, kiss Jin's cheek. This was torture and he's had enough. He needed to separate you and Jin as soon as possible. But how? "I bet Yoongi-hyung would know.." He says lowly to himself. Jimin shut down his computer and headed to Yoongi's work room where he knew he would be at this time of night.  
Jimin knocked softly on Yoongi's door and a low 'come in' could be heard from the other side. Jimin switched his face to his normal cheerful one as he opened the door. "Hey, Yoongi-hyung. You have a minute?" Yoongi turned around in his computer chair and nodded at Jimin, motioning for him to come in.  
"Yeah, what's up?"   
Jimin takes a seat in the computer chair next to his and rubs the back of his neck. "I need advice, hyung.. I'm a little embarrassed by it actually..." Yoongi raised his eyebrow and leaned forward to show that he was listening.   
"There's this girl.." Jimin says with a small blush on his cheeks.  
"Ah?"  
"I really like her.. She's perfect in every way, Hyung."  
"So what's the problem?" Yoongi now leans back in his chair, giving Jimin a questioning look. "She's.. dating _someone_ else." Jimin spit out.   
"Well.. Does she know that you like her?"   
"... No... I was going to tell her but.. _he_ got to her before I did."  
Yoongi becomes quiet. He is taking in all this information and is now understanding just what is it he needs advice on.  
"Jiminie.. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I've never been more sure in my life."  
Yoongi takes off his glasses and sighs. It was time to end this. Yoongi set the trap and Jimin was going to be too oblivious to anything but you to notice. "Here's what you do.."

* * *

~ 11:00 pm ~  
"I'll be right back, Oppa. I need to use the bathroom." You peck your boyfriends lips with a quick kiss before you get up and head to the bathroom. "Miss you already, Jagiya~" Jin calls to you and you giggle.   
When you are out of view Jimin casually strolls in. "Jin-hyung.. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Jin sit up and smiles at his dongsaeng. "Of course Jiminie. What's up?"  
"It's about (Y/N) actually... Yoongi-hyung told me something disturbing.." Jimin leans in to whisper to Jin. "What is it?" Jin leans in with him, his eyes wide with anticipation.  
"She and Yoongi-hyung.. Use to hook up before you asked her out but the thing is.. I don't think they stopped." Jin's face fell and so did his heart. He choked down a shaky breath and gave Jimin a serious look. "Excuse me.." Jin got up from his position on the couch and went straight to Yoongi's room. Jimin smirks, his plan was going well.  
With Jin is distracted Jimin decides to go wait for you outside the bathroom.   
When you come out you're set on going back to Jin but instead Jimin blocks your way. "Jimin-oppa! You scared me." You say with a soft smile.  
 _'God you're beautiful..'  
_ "S-Sorry, (Y/N).. I was actually hoping to talk to you.."  
"Hm?" You tilt your head slightly to the side. "I overheard Jin-hyung talking to Yoongi-hyung.. It was about you."  
"W-What about me?" You say. You're confused as to what Jin would say to Yoongi about you. A frown replaces your smile and it makes Jimin's heart constrict in his chest. He hates to see you sad, but this is necessary for you to be happy again.. with him. "He was saying that he was getting tired of you.. and that you weren't pretty enough for someone like him."  
Tears freely fall down your face when you hear this. You loved him so much.. How could he do this to you? You cover you mouth as a sob escapes. Jimin felt so bad to see you so hurt.. "(Y/N).... Come here.." Jimin pulls you into and embrace and gently rubs your back.  
"Park Jimin! Let go of my girlfriend this instant!" Jin rips Jimin away from you.  
"O-Oppa?"  
"(Y/N) don't listen to him. He is lying!" Jin pins Jimin against the wall. "J-Jimin-oppa.. What's going on?"  
"Just tell them, Jimin.." Yoongi voiced from the hallway. _'Traitor..'_ Jimin sneers at Yoongi. "I admit it.. I lied.. To both of you.."  
Jin looks at him as if he were crazy, but you look at him with sympathy. "Why, Jimin-oppa?"  
"Because I love you! You should be with me!" You  slowly begin to back up. This is crazy.. Why now? You liked Jimin, you really did.. But he didn't seem interested in you.. Have you made a mistake? You couldn't take it anymore. You dash out of the dorms, tears falling down your face as you run blindly into the night. You didn't care where you went. You just needed to get out of there.  
"(Y/N)! Let me go Hyung!" Jimin broke free from Jin's hold and ran after you. Jin stood there dumbfounded and Yoongi came up to him and gave him a pat on the back.  
"It might just be better to let Jimin have this one hyung.." As much as he hated it.. He knew Yoongi was right. Had Jimin been suffering all this time because of him? Guilt filled Jin's heart.  
 _'You better take good care of her..'_  


* * *

~ 11:30 pm ~  
"(Y/N)!!! Please come out! Where are you?!" Jimin is filled with panic as he frantically searches for you. He pulls out his phone and dials you number but it goes straight to voicemail. So he sends messages instead.  
 **'(Y/N) please, i'm sorry!'**  
'Please let me know you're safe!'  
'Where are you?'  
He walks past a small childrens park and can hear crying. He peers into the darkness and can see a shadow sitting on a nearby bench. He would know that outline anywhere. He let out a relieved laugh and began to walk toward your crying form.  
"(Y/N)..."  
You sniffle and look up from your hands. "Go away, Jimin!"  
Instead he sits beside you and places a hand on the base of your neck, trying to comfort you. "What I said back there.. I meant it.. I love you."  
"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" You wipe your tears away with your arm and dare to look him in the eyes. "I.. I couldn't stand to see you with hyung anymore."  
"You're a crazy person, Park Jimin!" He laughs halfheartedly. "Yes.. I am. I am crazy for you, (Y/N)... So please don't push me away."   
  
He slowly leans into you and you allow him. He closes his eyes as your lips make contact. You sit still for a moment, this is all happening so fast.. but you don't want to stop it. Slowly you begin to reciprocate his kiss. Jimin feel as if he could float away at any moment, this was like he had dreamed. His hand slides from your neck to your cheek, tilting you head to deepen the kiss. When you let out a small noise of approval he felt himself harden in his pants. It was too much for his body to not get excited.   
His tongue traces along your bottom lip asking for entrance into your mouth, you part your lips and Jimin wastes no time sliding his appendage into your mouth, exploring every inch of your wet cavern. Your tongue shyly comes to meet his, ending up engaging in a war between your tongues. Jimin takes your hand in his and leads it into his lap for you to feel the bulge in his pants. You gasp and pull your hand away, Jimin takes advantage of this and pushes you down on the bench.  
  
"Let me love you, (Y/N).. Let me show you what I can do.." He kisses down your neck and you let out soft moans in return. He takes this as a good sign and continues to kiss and nibble on your neck. His hands trail up your thighs, pulling up your dress.  
"J-Jimin.. What if someone sees?" You protest and try to push your dress back down. "Relax.. No one is out this late.. But if you're that worried, i'll keep out clothes on.." His words don't soothe you but something about being out in the open excited you, you felt heat pool between your legs and a shiver comes over you body. Jimin pulls one of your legs and wraps it around his hip. You can hear the sound of his zipper opening. He pulls away from your neck and looks you in the eyes as his fingers find their way to your dampened panties. He rubs your wet folds through the material and you let out a loud moan, arching your back out. '"J-Jimin~"  
He can barely believe this, to hear his name come from your lips like that. It was sinful. His member ached with need, he couldn't wait any longer. You were ready.  
  
He pushed your panties to the side and lined up his throbbing manhood to your opening and slowly pushed his way in, filling you.  
"nnngg, so tight.. So hot.." Your arms wrap around his neck tightly, fingers buried in his hair. "I-It feels so good, Jimin!"  
Jimin presses his forehead against yours and watches your face contort with pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving you. He felt pride well up in his chest. His hips pull back and then push forward in a deep thrust. It was too good, this feeling should be illegal.. Jimin continues to thrust into your opening at a steady pace. He licks his lips and sits up, hiking your dress above your waist and bending your legs at the knees so he can see his manhood slide into and out of your beautiful pussy, that combined with the way your face twisted in pleasure was enough for him to rapidly reach his end.  
  
"J-Jimin.. F-Faster! I'm almost there!" You can feel the similar tightening in your stomach as Jimin trusted into you, the way your walls wrapped around him so tightly caused the most sensational friction. It set your body on fire. He granted your request and pounded unceremoniously into your willing body. "M-Me too.. I can't hold it much longer." His thrusts become uneven and sloppy. "I-I'm coming!" You cry out, gripping tightly onto his arms. When he feels your walls ripple around his cock it was enough to send him over the edge in his own orgasm. "S-Shit, (Y/N)!" He shuttered as he emptied his seed into your body, your walls milking him for everything he had. He panted softly and pulled out of your body before laying his head down on your stomach.  
"This isn't what I had pictured for our first time.." He laughed at this situation. But he didn't care. Park bench or luxurious bed, as long as it was you.. nothing else mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it Britnee! (:


	18. Jimin x Reader

SEXUAL CONTENT. PLEASE READ ONLY IF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL SITUATIONS/SEX. 18+ PLZU.

* * *

  
        Park Jimin was your best friend, always had been. You two were practically inseparable, this was a fact. It was also a fact that he had a romantic interest in you once upon a time. You knew but you felt it might end up ruining your friendship if something were to happen between the two of you, so you forged a little white lie that you were interested in someone else before he could actually confess his feelings toward you. It didn't matter that you felt the same way about him, Jimin's friendship wasn't something you'd risk that easily. You glance over at said boy with a sympathetic smile. He was currently passed out on your bed. Jimin often came over after a rough day of dance practice and would relax with you, but today was an extreme for him. This new comeback was taking the life out of him.

        You let out a huff of air and get up from your spot, folding your blanket over the sleeping boy. Your eyes wander over his sleeping form. He was certainly good looking, there was no denying that. Your eyes fall onto his full lips. God graced him with the most kissable lips you had ever seen; you find yourself subconsciously licking your own. I wonder if those lips are good for anything else? You can feel heat pool between your legs, your skin tingling and itching to be touched. Suddenly he shifts in his sleep, breaking you of your sinful thoughts.  
         
 _'Well, I do believe it is time for a cold shower.'_ You think to yourself as you make your way to your adjoined bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind you. You turn on the shower and begin to strip of your clothes.

        Jimin's eyes fluttered open as he heard water running. He slowly sat up in your bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "(Y/N)?" He called out, but soon realized that that water running must be you getting into the shower. "Isn't it a little late for a shower?" He mumbled, still dazed from sleep. Jimin yawned and stretched out his body, shaking off the rest of his sleepiness. Jimin's body froze in place when he heard a quiet moan come from your bathroom. There was no mistaking that sound, he had seen enough porn in his life time to know a moan when he hears one. His blood surged south, almost instantly hardening his member.

        Jimin gathered his courage and cautiously walked to the bathroom door, pressing his ear to it. Even over the running water, your soft moaning could now be heard clearly. He swallowed the thick saliva that collected in his mouth, it was too much for him to handle. Were you really do what he thought you were? "O-Ohh.. Mmm.." Jimin's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and he closed his eyes, imagining in his head what exactly you were doing. His hand wandered down to palm his confined cock, he hissed in pleasure at the feeling, were you feeling this good too? Jimin bit his bottom lip to keep his sounds down.

* * *

       
        The cold water felt good against your heated skin, your nipples perked out aching to be played with. You comply with your body's need, fingers coming to roll the hardened buds. A moan leaves your lips, you don't pay mind to the volume because you think that he can't hear you. This was your time, a well needed release. Your mind goes back to Jimin's sleeping face, he was perfect in every sense. One hand travels south down your body, fingers parting your folds to have better access to the bundle of nerves. You scold yourself for thinking this way. He was your best friend.. You shouldn't ruin the image of him. Your eyebrows furrow as you search your mind for someone, anyone else that could help get you off... Yoongi.. He was attractive and oh man, that voice sent shivers down your spine. Yoongi it is. You picture the boy in your mind, down on his knees before you, head buried between your thighs using his talented mouth for more than just rapping. "Y-Yoongi~" You moan as your fingers circle around your throbbing clit.

* * *

         
        "Y-Yoongi~" He was frozen once again. _'Yoongi?!'_ He could feel his blood pump furiously through his veins. You liked Yoongi? That's who he has lost to? His arousal was killed the moment Yoongi's name left your lips. Something had to change, he wasn't about to lose out to Yoongi. Not when the prize was you. Once again, filled with courage he wiggled the bathroom door handle, testing to see if it was locked or not. When it fully turned he cheered mentally, he pushed opened the door, the sounds of your moans now full and clear as day. His dark eyes set on the shower curtain that shielded his view. Jimin shed his clothing and approached the shower curtain. It was now or never. He raised his shaking hand and grabbed onto the curtain before quickly drawing it back, revealing you in all your naked glory. The sound pulled you out of your daydream, your eyes snapped open to see a very serious, very _nude_ Jimin.  
  
        "J-Jimin?!" You fumble your hands around, trying to cover as much of your body as you could. "Oh." He states, his hungry eyes soaking in the view of your dripping flesh. " _Now_ you say my name? Wasn't it someone else's name on your lips?" He looked angry. No, he _was_ angry. He stepped into the shower, the cold water was ineffective to stop him. It was so quick, his lips slammed into yours, pushing your body back into the shower wall. You wanted to pull away and yell at him but it felt to damn good to stop. Your lips overlap with his in a searing kiss, just touching you was sufficient enough for him to get hard again. Once he was sure you wanted this, he grabbed a hold of your breasts, experimentally fondling and squeezing the mounds in his hands. When you let out sounds of appreciation he kisses his way down your neck, nipping and biting the soft skin, leaving little love marks.

        Your hands slide down his chest to his hips taking a moment to admire the 'v' line before wrapping your fingers around his length, stroking him firmly in your hand. "J-Jimin.." You moan out breathlessly as his fingers find their way to your womanhood, brushing his thumb over your clit before sliding two fingers into your opening. "You like that, (Y/N)? Just wait.." He whispers to you as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. Your knees buckle beneath you from this feeling of bliss, his fingers are working wonders on your insides. Your hand struggles to maintain a steady pace on his cock. Your walls begin to tighten around Jimin's fingers and just as you think you're about to cum he withdraws his hand. "J-Jimin!!" You whine, letting go of his member. "Why did you stop?" He turned off the shower water and pressed forward into you, his cock slipping between your legs sliding against your folds.

        "(Y/N).. Why did you call hyung's name? Why not me?" He asks as he hooks one of your legs up and around his waist, the head of his cock slipping into your drenched opening. "I-I.. I don't know.." You cry out in frustration, trying to move your hips forward. "Tsk. Tsk. Bad girl." He gives you a light slap on your ass making you gasp out in surprise. "H-Hey!" He smiles his sweet smile and pecks your nose with a kiss. "I'll ask again.. Why Yoongi-hyung..?" He bites his bottom lips seductively as he looks you in the eyes waiting for your answer. "B-Because *groan* I was trying to.. Think of anyone but you.." This satisfied Jimin and he surged forward, filling you to the brim with his thick cock as a reward. You cry out and lean on him for support, teeth coming out to bite at his shoulder. "So you do like me?" He breathed out at your ear and when your response was only a moan he took that as a positive answer.

        "There is no going back. You understand?" He doesn't wait for your answer before he pulls out of you and pushes himself back in over and over again. His heart filled with pride, knowing that he was the one to get you to make these noises, the one who can make you come undone like this. The erotic sound of skin slapping against skin and your loud moans echoed off the bathroom walls and Jimin was convinced that this is heaven. He continued to thrust into your willing body, his hands grabbing at the supple flesh of your bottom, squeezing your cheeks tightly as he felt his balls begin to tighten, signalling that it was close the end for him. His pelvic bone shifted to where it hit your clit with each thrust, making your body reach it's breaking point once more. "I-I'm coming!" You announce before your walls begin to ripple and pulse around Jimin's thrusting cock. He shuddered lightly at the sensation and came shortly after you, your walls milking him of all he was worth. He sets you down then leans forward, catching your lips in another heated kiss. You break away and pant slightly, he stares straight into your eyes a condescendingly smug smile on his lips.

        "If I ever hear you say his name again, i'll have to show you all over again just who can make you cum like this. No one else but me, baby." You laugh happily and push his shoulder. "Idiot. Who ever said I wanted to be yours?" He looks hurt and takes your arm in his hand. "Yah! Do I have to prove it again?" You give him a smirk and bit your bottom lip, shrugging your shoulders a little. "Maybe~" His eyes narrow at you and he turns the shower back on. "Let's clean you up so I can wreck you all over again." And that's exactly what he did for the rest of the night.  


* * *

Next up is going to be the endings for the BTS x Reader parts that I did. Who should the first two be for the threesome? :) I will begin writing as soon as I have enough votes! Thank you for reading! <3


	19. Taehyung x Reader

Taehyung was not in a good mood. Not in the least. Why?

"Jin-oppa! This is so yummy!"

That's why.  
You had come over to play video games with him but instead you are currently in the kitchen, praising Seokjin for his cooking. Yes, it was good food. But that wasn't the point. The point was you were supposed to be hanging out with him! He grumbled under his breath and mashed the buttons on his controller, trying to focus on the game.   
"Here, try this, (Y/N). Open up!" He could hear Jin say to you and all focus was set on you. Taehyung dashed from his spot on the living room couch to the kitchen where you and Jin resided.   
"Y-Yah!" He called out to stop this transaction but it was too late, Jin was withdrawing the fork from your closed lips.  
"Is there something wrong Taehyungah?" Jin asked and you looked at Taehyung with worried eyes while chewing the food Jin had fed you. "N-No.. I just thought I heard.. a mouse!" Taehyung ducked down and pretended to search for the creature. "A-Ah.. looks like it got away."  
"Mouse?! In my kitchen?" Jin looked like he was in a panic. _'Uh-oh.. Maybe I should try and deflect it.'_ "I-I meant.. a.. monkey?" _'Good one Tae..'_ He thought sarcastically to himself and Jin visibly relaxed.   
"Taehyungah.. are you okay?" You ask him now that you have swallowed your food. He gives you his iconic blank look before lowering his shoulders in defeat.  
"Yeah.."  
With that he leaves the kitchen and returns to his spot on the couch.  
"(Y/N)-ah.. You should go talk to him." Jin gives you a smile and you shrug your shoulders. "I don't know if he will tell me.. You know how he can be." You fiddle with your thumbs and Jin places his hand onto yours, stopping your fidgeting. "(Y/N)-ah, trust me. Go talk to him, there might be more to this than you think." Jin gives you a little wink and you roll your eyes at him. "Fine."  
"But first.." Jin removes the necklace that he was wearing and places it over your head, letting you wear it. "O-Oppa?" You glance at Jin with a confused look on your face. "Shh. I said to trust me."  


* * *

"Can I play too?" You plop yourself down next to Taehyung and watch the screen as he plays his game. You pucker out your lips and play with the necklace that Jin allowed you to wear. Taehyung can see the necklace from the corner of his eye and turns his head to look at you. "Isn't that Jin-hyung's?"  
"Yeah, he told me to wear it.." You say quietly, the look he was giving you was intense. It was hard not to look into his deep eyes without finding yourself getting lost. This man had a special place in your heart, he was the only one to get it to beat this fast. Taehyung brings in his bottom lip and nibbles on it and you catch yourself licking your lips in return.  
"I'm... Happy for you both." Taehyung darted his eyes away, his ears burning with anger, but of course he would never let you know that.  
"W-What?"  
"You and Jin-hyung. I wish you well." He says coldly. You stare at his face for a moment before bursting out laughing. He looks confused and upset. His heart clenches in his chest. Were you mocking him? He stands up from his spot and begins to leave.  
"T-Tae! W-Wait hahaha," He turns to you with an uncharacteristically angry face. Your laughter dies down and you stand up before him. "Tae-ah, are you jealous? Is that what this is all about?" The smile on your face only grows as he looks flustered.  
"Y-You and him are-"  
"Friends! Nothing more." You laugh softly this time, your hand boldly slipping into his. "Tae-ah. Tell me.. Were you jealous?"  
Taehyung gulped down a breath and dared to look into your eyes. "Y-Yeah.."  
"Good." You say as you lean up and place a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks burn a dark red and a smile carves its way onto his face.  
"Does this mean you like me?" He asks shyly, his fingers interlacing with yours, bringing the back of your hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss there.  
"I do. Taehyung. I like you very much."  
"Good." Was his reply before he dips down, catching your lips in a heated kiss. His lips were so soft on yours, you suckle on his generous bottom lip and he lets out a small noise in appreciation.  Before the kiss could go any further you hear a cough coming from behind you. Taehyung reluctantly pulls away from you to see a smirking Jin behind you.  
"I'm glad it all worked out.. But please take it to your room." He teased with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Hyung.. Thank you.." Taehyung gave him his famous square smile and pulled you down the hall with him to his room. "Oh and Jin-hyung!" He tosses the necklace you had been wearing only moments ago back to him.  
"Don't ever give my girlfriend presents again."  He gave Jin a cocky look and was off.  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Jin called out with a displeased look on his face. _'Kids these days.'_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested fluff from an ANON on tumblr! Here you go~ :)  
> Also! Please read my new story. Taehyung x Mute!Reader x Jungkook  
> 


	20. BTS x Reader First round (Jungkook x Reader x Jin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   MATURE CONTENT. 18+ PLZU. Read at your own risk. Sexual content and strong language warning!  
> There were a lot of votes! But most involved Jungkook/Jin. I wanted to save Jin for later but if i'm asked for the pairing enough times, I gotta do it. So Please enjoy our maknae and eldest~! This will be a shorter chapter too since it is just an ending.

 

        "Not so hard, Jungkookah." Jin scolded the maknae. "Like this.." he said as he delicately fondled your other breast in his hand, fingers lightly pulling at the hardening bud. "Ah, I see. Sorry, (Y/N)." He gives you an apologetic look as his hand now mimics Jin's. Your voice comes out in soft moans. "I-It's a-ah okay." You don't know how it ended up to be like this. One moment you were all joking and the next Jin is dragging you off along with Jungkook. _'Me first.'_ Jin's voice echoes in your head, making your body shiver in anticipation. You lay sprawled on Jin's bed with only your panties left in contact and them with nothing on. Eager boys.   
  
        Jin kisses your neck and Jungkook follows suit, kissing the other side of your neck. You must be the luckiest girl in the world right now. Jin's hands travel down your body, mapping out every inch of your body. He was a giver, you could tell. This was exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. Jungkook kissed down to your neck and latched himself onto your nipple, letting his tongue swirl and lap at the sensitive bud. "A-Ah, Jungkook-ah~" You moan out and arch your back, chest thrusting forward into his awaiting mouth. "No fair, (Y/N). Pay attention to me too." You hear Jin pout, it was cute but now wasn't the time for cute. Jin can sense this in you and takes a bold move, his hand diving beneath your thin panties to run his index finger along your now wet slit. "J-Jin-oppa!"  
  
        The maknae looked up at you from his spot on your breast then over to Jin to see him smirking down at you. Jungkook was not about to give up on getting your attention. He bit down on your nipple causing you to cry out in pleasure and fist your hand into Jungkook's head, keeping him in place. "K-Kookie, that feels so good!" He smugly smiled against your skin, he was getting the hang of this. Jin's finger comes to your swollen clit to give it a light flick before going back down and inserting his finger into your sopping core. "Let's get you ready for us, (Y/N). I can't wait to be inside of you." Where did this side of Jin come from? You weren't complaining. But _damn_. It as sexy. Your other hand comes up to Jin's cheek, gently caressing it. "k-Kiss me." But before Jin could, Jungkook unlatched himself from your nipple and pressed his lips onto yours.  
  
        Jin was shocked to see Jungkook so bold but he smiled softly, the maknae looked so happy, how could he be mad? Jin came to the end of the bed and slid your panties down, tossing them off across the room. "Jungkook-ah. Stop for a minute." The boy groaned and you whined when he left your lips. Jungkook looks at Jin with a questioning look and Jin answers his look by grabbing your legs and flipping you over onto your stomach. "Get on your knees, Jagi." You blush heavily, this was almost too much. You do as he asks and settle onto your knees. Jungkook positions himself in front of you and Jin behind you. When Jin positions his length at your dripping core you push your hips back, allowing him to enter you about half way, Jin let out a low moan. You turn your head to look back at his face with a smirk of your own.  
  
        "Don't forget me, (Y/N)-ah." Jungkook says shyly, his cock in his hand. You turn your attention back to Jungkook and become wide eyed at the size of his length. "You sure you're the youngest?" You say in disbelief. He closes his eyes in embarrassment, this was his first time doing anything like this. You take advantage of his closed eyes and wrap your lips around the head of his cock, giving it an experiential lick. "A-Ahh." Jungkook's body shuttered. He felt as if he could cum just from this but he bit his tongue, holding back the feeling. He wanted this to last. Jin's hips came forward, pushing your mouth further down Jungkook's shaft. You let out a moan around his cock. Jin was stretching you out further than your fingers had ever before.   
  
        "You're so tight." Jin grunted as he began to thrust into your willing body. Jungkook's hand comes to your hair, pushing it back from your face so he can watch his cock disappear down your throat. Jin reaches around to play with your clit as he continues to thrust into you. Your face contorts with pleasure and your thighs begin to quiver. Your head bobs back and fourth as quickly as you can around his cock, your hand coming to his hip for support. You were in sensory overload, the smell of his sweat, the feeling of being pounded into, the sight of Jungkook looking down so fondly at you. "Oh god" You mumble incoherently around Jungkook as your stomach begins to tighten so familiarly. You were close, your walls begin to tighten around Jin's member, making him begin to thrust faster and harder into your body. He wanted to come with you. Jungkook was at his limit. "I-I'm going to ah!" He cries out as he spills his seed into your mouth. You suck down every last drop and when his softening length leaves your mouth he backs away and Jin pushes forward, making your arms collapse onto the bed.  
  
        "I'm close too!" He says as he mercilessly rams his cock into you. At this angle he reaches further, hitting your gspot with every thrust. "J-Jin! I-I'm coming!" You scream out, his finger relentlessly rubbing your clit. Your walls being to convulse around his cock, sending him into his own end. He falls forward over you body with a grunt. "G-God..." He lets out and kisses the back of your shoulder. You pant softly and let out a giggle. "Jin-oppa.. who knew you were such a pervert?" He blushes and removes himself from you but before you could get up Jungkook takes Jin's place behind you. You can feel his hardened length prod your opening.  
  
        "J-Jungkookie?" You turn to look at him and he gives you a sweet smile before plunging into you. "Jungkook-ah is a young man, he recovers quickly." Jin laughs from his spot at the corner of the bed. You let out moans of pleasure, fingers digging at the sheets under you. Jungkook was quick with his thrusts, he wasn't as giving as Jin but it didn't matter. It felt too good to care. He pounded into your core as quickly as he could, as hard as he could. The sweet sound of skin slapping against skin and his soft grunts filled your ears. His thrusts now became sloppy, you knew he was nearing his end, you begin to push your hips back to meet with his. "(Y-Y/N)!" Jungkook's body shakes as he cums inside of you for the second time that day. He rests his head on your back and smiles softly to himself.  
  
        "Yah, let's get you two cleaned up. It'll be the other's turn soon." Jin says with a small smile, as he lays beside you, petting your hair softly. You give him a tired smile back. "Only if you wash me, Oppa~" He grins and gives you a nod. "(Y/N) I want you to wash me!" Jungkook says as he falls to the other side of you. You laugh softly and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fineee. If I must." You all lay there in a blissful state, both boys have an arm draped around your back with satisfied smiles on their faces. The others could wait. This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which pair is next?? Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi are left! Pick your pair for next chapter :)


	21. Yoongi x Reader (SMUT)

        It was the summer after your first year of college. It was nice to be free of school work for once. Normally you would spend your summers in the USA and this summer was no different. Korea was your home now but you always have a special place in your heart for your hometown in the US. You sigh and pack your bags, it was time to say goodbye to the land of the free and go back home to Korea and most importantly, to your boyfriend. Yoongi hadn't talked much to you during this time and it made you sad. It had only been a month and a half! But there was no use in crying about it. You knew he could be a little cold. You sigh softly and check the time, it was getting close to your departure. Better hurry and pack for your 18+ hour flight.

* * *

        After such a long flight you were beyond tired, you could hardly sleep at all. Yoongi hadn't texted you back once since lift off, was he mad at you? He was supposed to pick you up at the airport after all. As you exit the airport with your bags in tow you look around for the boy, only to be met with disappointment. You pull out your phone and call him, but get no answer. "(Y/N)!! Over here!" Comes the excited voice of a man across the street. "Guys! She's here!" A hyperactive Hoseok comes running toward you. You drop your bag, tears filling your eyes in relief. "HOBI!!!" You rush to him and you both meet in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! You really do give me hope!" You giggle and he lets you down only for you to be pulled into another hug from Taehyung.   
  
        "Taehyungah!! You cutie! How have you been!" He laughs joyfully and releases you enough to where he can see your face. "I'm good, (Y/N)-ah! How was your flight?" He asks excitedly. "It was long but it was so worth it to come to this greeting!" You look over at the other boys, spotting your boyfriend in the back, texting away on his phone. _'So you have time to text someone else, just not me? Ugh.'_ You think to yourself. "Don't forget me, Noona!" Jimin crushes you with a friendly hug. "G-Geez, Jimin-ah! Have you been working out? You're so strong!" Jimin blushes at the attention. "I've been keeping fit while you were away, falling for me, Noona?" He says with a sly wink. You laugh and look to see if Yoongi had noticed, and he had. Time for pay back.   
  
        "Maybe I am falling for you, Jiminie. What have you got to offer?" You both laugh it off and you are passed around to Namjoon who gives you the biggest hug. "How are you doing, (Y/N)-ah? Need anything?" You pat his chest lightly when he pulls away and give him a wink. "Just that cute dimpled smile of yours, Namjoon-oppa~" He blushes slightly and you can see Yoongi slipping into an angry expression, good. He should be upset. "Jin-oppa, you're as handsome as ever! How is my pink princess doing?" You say as you practically jump into his arms, lord knows he could carry you with those godly shoulders of his. "I'm fine, a lot better with you around, (Y/N)-ah~"   
  
        Last but not least the maknae approaches you. "Do I get a hug too, Noona?" He asks shyly and you climb down off of Jin to wrap your arms around his neck tightly, pulling him into a warm embrace. "You're so cute, Jungkookie!" Jungkook's cheeks turn a soft pink, the maknae had a soft spot for you, if you hadn't have dated Yoongi there was a high chance that Jungkook would have taken that spot. When Jungkook moves away, thinking that he was trying to let go, you move your head only to have Jungkook place a quick kiss on your lips. You are stunned and pull away from him with wide eyes. He looks at you with a similar expression before you both burst out laughing. "J-Jungkook-ah please be more careful with your lips!" You say through your laughter.   
  
        "I didn't think it was funny, (Y/N)..." Yoongi finally spoke up. You laughter dies down. "Oh.. Hi Yoongi-oppa." You give your boyfriend a small smile before going back and grabbing your bags. "Are we ready to get me home? Or what?" You say cheerfully, the boys all look to one another in confusion. Were you and Yoongi fighting? "O-Okay, let's go." Jin says as he enters the van they had brought to pick you up.  
  
        The car ride home was filled with laughter, all but Yoongi seemed to be having a great time in the thirty minutes it took to get to your home that the boys were looking after while you were gone. They help you unload your things and carry them inside for you. Jin corners you and takes you away from the group for a quick minute. "(Y/N)-ah.. Are you and Yoongi-ah fighting?" He asks in a hushed tone. "He didn't even text me back once these past three weeks, Oppa!" You defended yourself, your heart aching in your chest. "(Y/N)-ah.. Calm down please. Yoongi-ah was really excited to come get you today. He has been working non-stop to get things done so he could spend the next two weeks with you." Your eyes widen slightly. "I-Is that true...?" Jin only nods and pats the top of your head before going back outside where the rest are waiting.  
  
        You gather your strength before meeting them outside. "Well, (Y/N) get some rest! We want to see you tomorrow." Jungkook said in a happy voice before entering the vehicle. "See you.." Yoongi says in a dejected voice. "A-Actually.. I was wondering if you would stay Yoongi-oppa..." He stops in his tracks and looks back at you. "Really?" You nod. "Please.." 

* * *

        Yoongi's tongue assaults your mouth viciously, this was the taste he had been craving for weeks now. He groaned and pushed your body into the wall. You had only been alone inside for under a minute before he attacked you with such heated kisses. It didn't matter if you had been mad, all you can think about is his body on yours. Yoongi parts the kiss only for a second to take your shirt off then his lips are back on yours kissing you feverishly. He missed you so much, he _needs_ this. Your hands move up his shirt to feel his well defined chest, his muscles ripple beneath your touch. He sighs out in pleasure. "I missed you so much, Jagiya. You have no fucking idea." His dexterous fingers work skillfully on your bra, taking it off in a matter of seconds. His mouth waters as it falls to the floor, revealing your breasts to his hungry eyes. He grabs a handful of your breasts, squeezing them softly in his hand. When you let out a soft moan he lost all control, his hands instantly finding their way to unbutton your pants.  
  
        "Right now I would love nothing more than to be in you." He groans out, pushing your pants down to your ankles along with your soaked panties. "Y-Yoongi.. I missed you too.. Please.. I need you." You plead with him. "But the way you flirted with the boys.. I'm going to have to punish you for that." You whimper softly as his fingers tease your throbbing clit. "Oh, no.. You have no idea what you've put me through." He kisses up your neck up to whisper in your ear. "Take off my pants, Jagi.. I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk tomorrow, let along be able to see them." You do as he asks and unzip his pants, pushing them down his legs. He steps out of them and strokes his aching cock in his hand, readying in for you.  
  
        Yoongi hoists you up and wraps your legs around his waist as he holds you against the wall. You gasp in surprise and he take this advantage to stick his tongue into your mouth to play and lap at your. You moan loudly as the head of his cock prods your dripping entrance. "Y-Yoongi-oppa please! Fuck me already!" This is all he was waiting for. He plunged into your slick heat and pulled back out quickly only to repeat this over and over again. The friction between you two is enough to make Yoongi mindless, he pounds into your body with out any leniency. "Who do you belong to?" He asks in a possessive way. "Y-You, Oppa!" He smirks and quickens his pace, feeling his end nearing. "And what's my name?" His fingers grip your buttocks tightly in his hands while he continues to thrust into you. "M-Min Yoongi!!" You cry out, your walls tightening around his member as you cum for him. Yoongi grunts from the pressure and with a few more powerful thrusts he cums inside of your body.

         
"Don't you ever forget that." He says with a wicked smile against the skin of your neck. "No one can have you but me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Britnee~ 


	22. BTS x Reader Double Trouble (Jimin x Reader x Taehyung) (SMUT)

        Who's idea was it to share them in the first place? Oh yeah.. It was yours. You smile softly to yourself as you look up at the ceiling from your place on the bed. It was nice being loved by so many men.. but when they begin to fight, it gets a little annoying. You turn on your side, placing your hand on your cheek as you watch the two boys argue.  
  
        "I'm older I should get her first!"  
          
        "That's unfair! I want her first!"   
  
        The two boys were practically at each others throats before you cut in.  
          
        "Boys.." They turn their heads toward you simultaneously toward you. "If you don't get over here this instant.. I will go find someone else to fuck me." You say with a small smirk, your fingers delicately running up and down your side, accentuating the sensuous curve of your hips. Both boys lick their lips but it's Taehyung that makes the first move. He begins to undress himself, leaving only his underwear on. You raise a questioning eyebrow at the boy but he only gives you a shy glance before looking at Jimin. He understands this look and begins to shed his clothes as well, but Jimin takes it all off, revealing his semi-hard cock to your view. Your eyes widen slightly and you give a small nod of approval.  
  
        "See something you like, (Y/N)?" He says smugly, making his way over to the bed. "You'll never know, Jiminie.." You giggle and reach your hand out to him which he gladly takes. You gently pull him onto the bed, he climbs on top of your body and captures your lips in a soft kiss. Taehyung watches nervously from the sideline but when he sees Jimin begin to move his hands along your body, he grow some courage and timidly approaches you both. You can sense that he is close and break your kiss with Jimin. "Come here, Tae!" You hold your hand out for him just as you did for Jimin. Taehyung's heart swell with happiness and he takes your hand, climbing onto the bed next to you and Jimin.  
  
        "Taehyungie, I want you to lay on your back okay?" You say to the painfully, obviously, nervous boy. He nods his head and does as you asked. You place your hand on Jimin's chest, pushing him back. "Jiminie, I need you to get off for a minute." He groans but complies, getting off of you. You shuffle your way on top of a wide eyed Taehyung and smile down at him. He looks up at you in all your nude glory, a dark blush painting his cheeks. "(Y-Y/N) This is.." You hush him with a soft peck on his lips. "I know, Tae. Just relax." Poor boy. He was so confident a minute ago. You grind your hips down on his cloth covered cock, causing him to shudder out a moan. "A-Ahh, (Y/N)!" He gripped your hips tightly in his hands, holding them down firmly on his crotch.   
  
        Jimin watches this exchange, no longer wanting to be ignored he comes up behind you, straddling Taehyung's legs so he can be right behind you. "What about me, (Y/N)?" He uses the cutest voice he could muster as he kisses the side of your neck. "M-Mmm.. you just be a good boy and you'll get attention too." He smirks on the skin of your neck, hands sliding to take hold of your breasts. "J-Jiminie.." You moan out, your hands reaching down to touch Taehyung's chest, your fingers sprawling over the soft, pale skin. Taehyung's now fully erect manhood was bulging through his underwear making it uncomfortable for him. You notice this and sit up on your knees for a moment to slip his cock out of his underwear. He let a moan of relief and smiled up at you.  
  
        "Taehyungie.. Are you ready?" You say softly to him and he smiles at you then looks over to Jimin giving Jimin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You place your opening over his ready cock and slowly being to seat yourself on him. His length fills you completely, it is so achingly good you can't stop the moans from slipping past your lips. Taehyung moans softly as well, this was his first time and god, did it feel good. "(Y/N)-ah you're so warm down there.. A-Ahh.. it feels like heaven. Your pussy is heaven." Jimin, from behind you, grinds his cock onto your backside, making you laugh softly. "Jimine~ Be patient." He whines in protest and continues to grind on you. "Alright, alright.. Do.. Do you have any lube?" Oh how cute you were to think that he was going to leave you for even one second. "Just bend over.." He says as he bends you forward, coming face to face with Taehyung. You smile at the boy and take this time to kiss him.  
  
        The sound of Jimin spitting in his hand was alarming and made you blush profusely. Was he serious? Jimin stroked his length, lubricating it with his saliva. He prodded your tight puckered hole, gently nudging in the head. You let out a soft moan, it hurt but you weren't going to stop him. You knew the pain would pass eventually. He pushed forward so his whole length was fully settled inside of you. "I-It's so tight.."  Jimin groans out and rests his forehead on your shoulder. You don't wait to adjust before moving your hips up and down once experimentally, it wasn't as painful as you expected. When they both moan you know you have them fully under your control, quite literally. You move your hips again and they move to meet you.  
  
        Your bodies move perfectly in sync, you kept this slow pace for awhile but now you are wanting more, more friction, more fire, more of them.. "Please.. Can you move faster?" You drone out and within a split second, the boys move more quickly inside of you. Jimin kisses your shoulder, leaving little love marks. He pulls you back so you are sitting up, Taehyung takes this opportunity to grab your breasts firmly in his hands. Jimin takes your hips and moves them along with their thrusts. He groaned softly and began to thrust out of sync with Taehyung, he tried to hold on as much as he could to this feeling but it rapidly came to an end and he spilled his seed inside of your tight hole. Taehyung could also feel  himself near the end and as Jimin pulled out and turned away, he rolled you over so he was now on top.  
  
        "T-Tae!" You squeak out in surprise and before you could even question him further he began to ram himself roughly into you. You grabbed his shoulders, holding on tightly. "I-I'm going to-!" He called out and grit his teeth as he continued to pound into your body for a few more seconds before he found his own release, he pushed himself fully inside of you, letting his cum fill up your abused pussy. He pulled his shrinking cock from your body and fell back on the bed, panting heavily. "That.. *huff was.. *huff* AMAZING!" You laugh at his enthusiasm and looked over a Jimin who was smiling at the both of you from the end of the bed.  
  
        "I hope you recover quick, (Y/N)-ah.. Because it's my turn for your pussy." He says with a wink that makes your insides quiver. "After all.. You haven't even cum yet. We can't leave you unsatisfied." He says in a playful tone. "Taehyung.. are you ready to take the back?" Said boy was up in an instant, stroking his growing manhood in his hand.  
  
        They were going to destroy you, body and soul. But nevertheless, you were ready. "Bring it on.."

* * *

I was thinking of one more pair out of the three boys left, then having the one left over paired up with one of the previous boys.. We will see how it works out. Which two do you want to see next? Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi are left~


	23. BTS!Vocal line x Reader

Quick one-shot for [Britnee](https://www.quotev.com/BritneeK)  


* * *

        "Jungkook-ah why don't you ever sing for me?" You shove said boy's arm in a playful manner making him laugh softly. You were both currently on his bed, watching video's on your laptop. This was a regular occurrence between you both. You were best friends, after all. "Aish, (Y/N) don't complain. I'll sing for you, all you have to do is give me a bit of aegyo." He replied with a wink. What a flirt that boy was. You roll your eyes and turn your attention back to the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_EX9kIFoAQ) playing on your laptop.   
  


You’re my ice cream,  
my sweetest ice cream,  
I really wanna have you  
Neomuna dalkom han neol  
neol gajigo shipeo gajigo shipeo

Naege sarangiran geol seonmul hangeon, yeah that’s you  
Naege nunbushin sarangeul jun danhan sarameun  
That’s what you are, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Nal bara boneun neoyege  
ije neo maneul wihan noraereul hae julkke, oh yeah, oh yeah

You’re my candy,  
a lollipop candy  
I really wanna kiss you,  
I really wanna love you, yeah

        "Jin-oppa's voice is amazing.. I wish I could hear it more." You let out a dreamy sigh as you imagine Jin's handsome, smiling face. Jungkook looks at you from the corner of his eye, a slight frown now adorning his once happy face. _'Jin is all she talks about these days..'_ He thought bitterly. What would it take for you to notice him? DING! Your phone goes off and you quickly check it to see who it was. "Oh, it's Taehyungie." You smile to yourself as you read his message.   
  
        _TH: (Y/NNNNNNNNNNNN) Are you still with Jungkook-ah?_  
        (Y/N): Yes, i'm at the dorms with him. Why?  
  
        "What did he say?" Jungkook asks as he leans over to see the messages between you two. "Hm? I wonder why he wants to know." He looks at your face to see you looking him back in the eyes. Jungkook's cheeks flare up a dark red, it wasn't like it was rare for you both to be sitting so close to each other.. but the fact he could smell your shampoo _and_ feel your light breaths tickle his cheeks was driving him crazy but he didn't look away. It was you who looked away first when your phone went off with another notification tearing your gaze away from the boy. Jungkook internally cursed Taehyung for ruining the moment _~~he thought~~_ that you were having. Though, when he studied your face as you read the text, it looked like you were completely unaffected by it.  
  
        _TH: Jimin-hyung and Jin-hyung want you both to come grab dinner with us. We just got done finishing up in the studio for the day._    
  
        "Oh!" You voice broke Jungkook's concentration. "They want us to come to dinner." He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Us?" You nod your head and show him the message. Jungkook clearly looks displeased by this. "What is it, Jungkook-ah?" He turns his head away from you and sighs. "It's just.. I never have days off like this.. It was nice just the two of us. Usually Taehyung-ah is here with us." You smile at the maknae and sit up on the bed which he follows suit, now able to look you in the face again. "Don't pout, Jungkookah. I never get to see Jimin-oppa _or_ Jin-oppa! So can we please go?" You ask with a slightly higher voice whilst batting your eyelashes at him. "Aigoo, fine." He rolls his eyes and groans when you cheer in happiness. "Yay! You're the best!" You excitedly text Taehyung back, much to Jungkook's disapproval. But damn if he didn't love to see you so happy.  
  


* * *

  
        You and Jungkook arrive at the meeting place, a Korean BBQ in the heart of Seoul. You spot Jin instantly, his new blonde hair was a dead give away. You approach the table where they are sitting. They take notice of you both and smile. "You made it!" Jimin said excitedly. "Thank you so much for inviting us, Jin-oppa, Jimin-oppa." You say with a quick bow of your head, Jungkook doing the same. Jin smiles happily and pats the seat next to him. "(Y/N), sit next to me today." You blush softly and do as instructed, taking the seat next to Jin. Jungkook, with a frown, sits beside Taehyung who is across the table from you. He wanted to sit next to you..  
  
        "How have you been, (Y/N)?" Jin places his elbow on the table and rests his cheek on his palm as he looks at you. Your heart races in your chest, you feel like you could die from happiness any minute! A shy smile curves on your lips. "I-I've been well, Oppa.. and you? Are you eating well?" Jin's plump lips mirror your shy smile. "Yes, PD-nim is letting me more now that we are working so hard." You nod your head and open your mouth to reply but are cut off by Taehyung. "Yah, I didn't miss out on much did I? What did you and Jungkook-ah do all day?" Your attention is now on him, much to Jin's displeasure, he was finally engaging in a conversation with you for the first time in who knows how long. The two youngest usually occupy your time.  
  
        "Nothing really.. Just watched some of your videos." You admit with a small blush, your eyes now directed at the table. "Oh?" This piques Jimin's interest, his eyebrow raised curiously at you. "Which one is your favorite, (Y/N)-sshi?" When you stutter and fiddle with your fingers, Jungkook becomes annoyed. He knew you liked them, but it was no reason to be so shy. "She likes our cover of "You're my" She likes Jin-hyung's voice the best." When Jungkook says this your eyes widen significantly, instantly darting over to glare at the maknae for spilling your secret. "Is that true?" Jin says from his spot next to you, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Jimin huffs and Taehyung looks at you with a stoic face, waiting for you answer. "I-I..." Once again you can't seem to find the words. "(Y/N), that video was so long ago! Let us show you what we can do now." Jimin says, it wasn't a  
question or a suggestion. It was a demand.  
  


* * *

  
        Why did it come to this? The boys brought you back to their dorms after eating dinner, to have you seated on the couch before them as they performed the song for you. "The one (Y/N)-ah picks as the winner gets to take her out for ice cream!" Taehyung said to the others. "I hope you're ready for ice cream with me, (Y/N). I know a great place!" Jin said confidently, making the maknae line groan in detest. "Be honest with your answer. I'll show you how much I've grown with my voice." Jungkook said with a small smile. "I'll be the one to take your, heart. (Y/N)." Jimin gave a wink as he said this. The music starts and your heart picks up pace again, this was exciting. A personal viewing of the vocal line from BTS! All their eyes were on you while they sang.

  
         Eonje buteonga jeom jeom,  
yeonlakage dwae naega meonjeo  
Niga eopneun goseseon beolsseo,  
neol baby-ro bulleo nado cham ugyeo

 

You’re my chocolate,  
my sweetest chocolate,  
I really wanna have you  
Neomuna dalkom han neol  
neol gajigo shipeo, gajigo shipeo

Nayege gidae shil suga ige  
gibun joheun haenbogeul neukkilsu ige  
Nae modeun geol dajulge

You’re my ice cream,  
my sweetest ice cream,  
I really wanna have you  
Neomuna dalkom han neol  
neol gajigo shipeo gajigo shipeo

Naege sarangiran geol seonmul hangeon, yeah that’s you  
Naege nunbushin sarangeul jun danhan sarameun  
That’s what you are, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Nal bara boneun neoyege  
ije neo maneul wihan noraereul hae julkke, oh yeah, oh yeah

You’re my candy,  
a lollipop candy  
I really wanna kiss you,  
I really wanna love you, yeah

  
        The song ends and you get up from your spot to give them a standing ovation. "That was even better than the video!" Your heart was about ready to give out when they beam at you with giant smiles. "Soo.. Who did you like the best?" Jimin boldly asked, this question killing the happy mood and really putting the pressure down on you. "W-Well.. To be honest.. It was.."  
  


* * *

        Who did you like the best from the song? Here is the link to the song in case you missed it in the story or wanted to wait until the end! -> [You're my](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-bi2YbwjRc) Up next I have 2 requests left so those should be up in the next few days! If you want to request but are too shy and/or don't have a tumblr, send me an anon ask on my new ask.fm site! [Request here](http://ask.fm/annyeongitsjulia)  



	24. Jungkook x Reader x Jimin

               A quick one-shot for my cute little -> [dongsaeng Aya Lacie](https://www.quotev.com/28801879)

* * *

  
                "I can't believe it's been a month since your debut (Y/N)! It feels like it was just yesterday that you walked into our industry as a trainee." Jimin said proudly, his hand ruffling your hair. "Yahh, Sunbae, don't treat me like a kid anymore!" Your cheeks puff out in an adorable pout and Jungkook laughs from next to Jimin. "You're so cute, we can't help it!" The boys said with his bunny like smile causing you to roll your eyes. Despite not liking being treated like a child, you did like the attention. A flash of red goes by, instantly catching your eye, you'd know that color anywhere. A soft blush adorned your cheeks as you watch the now, red-headed Taehyung come up to the three of you.  
  
                " Jimin-hyung, PD-nim wants us." He said to the two boys then looked over at you with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, (Y/N)-sshi.. I have to take them away." You quickly shake your head and wave your hands out in front of you. "N-No, it's fine, Sunbae! I understand." You say hurriedly and he gives you a more relaxed smile. Jungkook frowns at this interaction, he knew you had a thing for Taehyung and it hurt his chest even thinking about it. Jimin on the other hand was growing angry, of ALL the other members you could choose, you pick Taehyung? Jimin was by far the nicest to you! He was even the first to approach you when you were just starting out. He let out a little 'tch' and began to walk away, not able to stand you gawking at Taehyung like that anymore.  
  
                "Hurry up then." Jimin said in an irritated tone as he walked. Taehyung gave you a small wave and you bowed your head to him. "Bye, Sunbae!" Now it was only you and Jungkook left standing there, he looks over at you with eyes filled with determination. It was obvious by the way you looked at Taehyung.. but that wasn't about to stop Jungkook. He was going to get you one way or another. "Hey, (Y/N)?" You let out a small 'Hm?' as you look over at him. "Want to go get coffee?" A smile curved its way onto his handsome face when your face lit up at the question. "Of course! I'm buying though, Sunbae." You say as you stick your tongue out at him and rush off. "Y-Yah! Wait up! Aigoo, that girl."   
  


* * *

  
                A light sheet of sweat covered your body as you finished up your dance practice. Being an idol looked like a dream, but it was hard work! Your song came to a close and with it's end you fell to the floor in a huff. You were alone this time and it was quite late. You figured no one would be around this time of night. You sigh heavily and sprawl your arms out on the floor while slowly closing your eyes. "(Y/N)? What are you doing here at this time?" It was Jimin's voice. Your eyes snap open and you sit up to see Jimin walk in and set his bag down. "S-Sunbae.. What are you doing here?" He chuckles at your disheveled look. "I asked you first." He says as he comes over to sit down beside you. "And I thought I told you to call me Oppa when we are alone." Your cheeks flush pink and you quickly nod your head. "Y-Yes, Oppa.. I was just getting some practice in." You say bashfully, looking down at your hands. Jimin smiles sweetly at you. "You're working too hard. Make sure you eat correctly.."  
  
                "Are you not eating, (Y/N)?" Jungkook came in at the end of Jimin's sentence. "Jungkook-sunbae? What are you doing here?" He looks between you and Jimin before his eyes settle on you. "I came to practice with hyung. This room is usually empty at this time." You quickly come to your feet and go to grab your bag. "I-I'm sorry, Sunbae, I'll leave right away." You begin place your things away into your bag before a hand comes and stops yours. You look up to see Jungkook with an oddly serious face. "You can stay.. It's not a problem." He says lowly with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He releases your hand and goes over to Jimin, the older of the two giving Jungkook a look that could kill.    
  
                "Did you have to touch her? Why couldn't you just say it?" Jimin practically growls out. Not one to back down, Jungkook straightened his posture. "She didn't have a problem with it, why should you, Hyung?" Jimin quickly rose to his feet, eyebrow raised at his boldness. "Yah! Watch your tone.." Jimin peeks over at you and so does Jungkook. ".... Sorry, Hyung.." He mumbles. "Just start the music, okay?" Jimin dismisses this, not wanting to cause a scene in front of you. During their practice they are constantly running into each other and growing more frustrated. You bite your bottom lip as you watch them. It was getting more and more difficult to watch.  
  
                Jungkook accidentally ran into Jimin once more and that was it, Jimin lost his temper. "Aish! Jungkook-ah! Be more careful!" Jungkook shook his head and silently walked over to his bag. "I've had enough for one night.. Come on (Y/N), let's go. I'll drop you off at home." He says and you gather to your feet only to be stopped by Jimin's words. "(Y/N) stay here with me and i'll take you home. I want your opinion on some of my moves.." You look at Jimin and then to Jungkook who is looking at you expectantly. "Hyung.. It's late. She should go home. With me." Here we go again. "OR. She can stay with me for a little bit more." Jimin moves to stand beside you, making Jungkook's blood pressure reach it's boiling point. "Aigo, (Y/N). Please tell him you want to go home!" 

 

 What would you pick?  
Going with Jungkook or staying with Jimin?

                Going with Jungkook:  
                  
                "I-I'm sorry, Jimin-sunbae.. But i'm really tired.." You say with a heavy heart. Jimin looks shocked to hear this and looks away. "Fine..." Your heart breaks when you hear this. You gather your things and leave with Jungkook leaving a teary eyed Jimin. You sigh softly and look over at Jungkook as you walk to his car. "Sunbae.. What has gotten into you two? Aren't you really close?" Jungkook peers at you from the corner of his eye and stops suddenly. When he stops you do as well and turn to face him, his shoulders are low and so is his gaze. "(Y/N).. The truth is.. I-I know you like Taehyung-ah.. But (Y/N).. I.. really like you!" He shouted out the last part, causing you to jump slightly and him mumbling an apology. "S-Sunbae.." A smile curves on your lips and you place your hand on his arm. "I.. I like you too. I always have.. But I thought that you weren't interested.."

                His eyes widen and a blush creeps up  his neck. He gathers the courage to look into your eyes. "(Y-Y/N).." He couldn't contain his feeling any longer, his arms wrap around you in a tight embrace. "Please be my girlfriend!" You laugh happily and bury your face into his neck. How could you say no that that offer?

 

Staying with Jimin:

                Your heart sank in your chest when you looked over at Jimin. You couldn't leave him, not when he is like this. "Jungkook-sunbae.. I-I'm going to stay with Jimin-sunbae.. I'm sorry.." The pure shock hit Jimin like lightning. He was not expecting you to stay. He went to look at Jungkook for his reaction but he was already gone. You stood there for a moment before going to stand by Jimin. "Oppa.. Are you okay? You're a little grumpy today.." You actually stayed.. For him. Jimin's eyes welled with tears. "(Y/N)-ah.. why? Why did you stay?" You tilt your head at his question. "Oppa.. I couldn't just leave you like this." You say with a bright smile. Jimin walked into you, his arms circling around you in a gentle hug. "(Y/N)-ah.. Thank you.." Your arms wrap around him, reciprocating the hug. "O-Oppa.. You're worrying me.."

                "It's nothing, (Y/N).. But this means you are never allowed to talk to Jungkook-ah or Taehyung-ah ever again." You look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He smiles and kisses your forehead, making you blush a deep shade of red. "You're my girlfriend now.." He laughs joyfully and twirls you around. 'W-Wait.. is that an offer or demand?" He only smiled at you. Well.. you wouldn't have said no anyway. What a cheeky boy~


	25. BTS!Maknae x Reader (REQUEST)

 One shot for my friend  [History](https://www.quotev.com/HistoryFanatic) who also made my [Taehyung x Mute!Reader x Jungkook](https://www.quotev.com/story/7910957/Taehyung-x-MuteReader-x-Jungkook) cover, which is AMAZING! This one is for you. :) Hope you like it.

 

* * *

  
        This was too good to be true, you stood in the front of a giant line to audition for a spot in the BigHit industry. You look to your two group mates who were anxiously waiting. You were in a group called Trinity, simply because there were three of you. Your chest filled with pride when you looked at the other two girls, you had come so far, and here you were. Three little girls that started off in america now stood in the heart of Seoul, South Korea waiting to go on stage to preform. This would make you or break you and you were fiercely determined to make sure that you three made it. When your name was called to the stage you all looked to each other and nodded. This was it. Time to go show them your everything.  
  
        Through hard work, determination, team work and pure love between you and your group, you had managed to make it to the final two and now it was time to announce the winner. You take a deep breath and hold onto both of your friend's hands as the manager made the announcement. "The talent this year was amazing! You all did very well. But as you know, only one can pass. There was a lot of competition but from the beginning, one group really stood out to us here at BigHit. So I am proud to announce that TRINITY has won the competition." Applause could be heard around the stadium, all for you. You couldn't believe it. "Please come with us, girls." The manager said and on you went.   
  


* * *

  
        "And finally, this is your very own, personal dance practice room. Be sure to use it a lot." Your new manager said, finishing off the tour. "Any questions?" You all shake your heads. "Well then, I look forward to- Oh! Look who it is! Yah, Jungkook-ah, Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah. Come over here!" Your manager called over to the three boys who were walking a little bit ahead of you all. They were headed your way, you got a good eye full of all of them, and man were they some good looking boys. "Boys, i'd like you to meet-" Jimin cuts in "Trinity, right? I saw the video of your audition! You guys were great." You blushed softly at the compliment, it wasn't everyday you were recognized by such a handsome man.  
  
        "Your dance moves are great! It went a little like.." He tries to mimic your moves but it wasn't quite right. "Hyung, it was like this." The one named Jungkook flawlessly executed your dance move. You nod your head and clap lightly, the boy now blushing softly under such attention. "If you  need any help, don't be afraid to ask us for anything." Taehyung said to you three. You nod shyly and look down at your feet. They bid you goodbye and go off to their own practice room.   
  


* * *

  
        It had only been two week since first entering BH but things had changed so much, you quickly grew attached to the maknae line of BTS, even calling each other by first names now. At first you were a little hesitant and quiet, but now you say whatever comes to mind. It feels like these boys have been in your life forever. "Aish, don't pester (Y/N) too much, Taehyung-ah!" Jimin scolded Taehyung as he excitedly danced around you. It was a holiday, so naturally you all had the day off. Your group mates took this time to go back to the states to spend with their families, but you decided to stay and get some more practice in, but it looks like the hyperactive one of the maknae line had other ideas.   
  
        "Let's go to karaoke!" He shouted out, ignoring Jimin's words. "Or bowling!" You look over at Jungkook who had suggested bowling. "YES! I haven't been bowling since I arrived here! Let's go." And with that your day of scheduled practice was forgotten about. Taehyung, who had just recently gotten his drivers licence insisted on driving, who were you to say no? "Just don't kill us, Taehyungie! I call shotgun!!" You laugh half jokingly and climb into the front seat, Jimin and Jungkook groaning in protest.  
  
        You had arrived safely at the bowling alley and were in the middle of the game. Of course, you were in the lead, followed by Jungkook, Taehyung and lastly Jimin, though because he was last it seemed like he wasn't having as good as a time as you all were. He was trying hard to catch up and eventually surpassed Taehyung. "Way to go, Jiminie!! Good job!" You cheer out for him, gaining pouts from the two youngest. It was on. Jungkook's turn was up, he lined the ball up with the pins perfectly and scored a strike. "Wow! Nice one Jungkook-ahh!" You clap for him. He gains a bright smile toward you but when you look away he sends Taehyung and Jimin a cocky one.  
  
        In the end you beat them all, but they were fighting over who won out of all of them. You sigh softly and blow out a raspberry, this wasn't fun anymore, all they were doing was arguing. "No way, Jungkook-ah! I won, I got ahead of you!" Taehyung said.   
        "I got the most strikes!"   
        "You also got the most gutter balls."  
          
        Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance. You grab your purse and pull out a 5 dollar bill and excuse yourself from the table to go play at the arcade. It was almost instantaneous that the boys quit arguing and were now following you. A (favorite animal) plush in a crane game, catches your eye so naturally you go over and try it get it. Your five dollars went quick. "Man.. I really wanted that one." You sigh and pull out your wallet. All you had left was a twenty, Jimin places his hand on your wallet, pushing it down. "Let me try." He said with a wink and took a try at the game, only to fail and lose 5 dollars. "My turn!" Taehyung tried the game and the second try he actually managed to get it for you. "Tada!" He presented the plushie to you and you take it from him, cuddling it to your chest. "Thank you, Taehyungie!!" He blushes softly and rubs the back of his head. "It was nothing..." Jimin and Jungkook roll their eyes, obviously unimpressed with their friend. "Maybe sometime.. You and I can come back? Just us?" He says with a shy smile but before you could answer, Jungkook and Jimin cut in saying that it was time to leave.  
  


* * *

  
        When you got back to HQ it was time for you to separate and go on home. Jungkook decided to stay and get in some practice, Taehyung had already left so now it left you and Jimin. Before you could leave to your own car, Jimin stops you. "A-Ah... (Y/N)?" He approaches you, his eyes looking down at the ground. "I.. For awhile now i've been wanting to ask if you'd like to go out sometime?" Your eyes widen slightly at his sudden question, you open your mouth to speak but he stops you. "J-Just let me know tomorrow!" and with that Jimin ran off. _'What's with everyone today? First Tae and now Jiminie?'_ You shake your head of all thoughts. It was time to go home and sleep this strange day off.  
  
  
        The next morning you are in your practice room, dancing away the boredom. Maybe you should have gone with your friends.. You sigh. There was no use complaining about it now. You focus on your choreography, perfecting every move. Finally, progress! Your dream was right in front of you, but you were so distracted today, the boys have really gotten to you. Speaking of boys. "I thought you might be here!" Jungkook comes in. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday.. I wanted to know-" You place your hand out, effectively stopping his sentence. "Jungkook-ah.. come with me please.." You knew Jimin and Taehyung must be here too, so you take Jungkook and make your way to their dance studio.  
  
        "Hey, (Y/N)!" Jimin greets with a happy smile. "Have you come with your answer?" Taehyung looks over at Jimin with a questioning look. "To what?"  
"A date.."  
Before it can escalate any further you wave your arms around to gain their attention. "YAHH! IDIOTS!" It works and all eyes are on you. "Thank you.. and sorry.." You let out a sigh and look down at your feet. "I've been thinking a lot.. And.. to be completely, I don't want to date any of you. I mean, not right now. My dream is so close to me and I need to be focused. I really like you all.. but can we please remain friends? I don't want to hurt any of you.. but i'm just not ready to date."  
  
        The boys all gain a sad face, not because you had rejected them, but because they put this pressure on you. "Of course, (Y/N)-ah, we didn't mean to make you upset about it." Jungkook was the first to speak up. "Yeah, we'll wait for you.. So do your best." Taehyung said with a smile. "When you fully realize your dream, i'll sweep you off your feet, just you wait." Jimin said with a sexy smirk, Jungkook and Taehyung smacking his arm lightly. "Yah! Why you? She'll pick me for sure!" Taehyung said in his defense. 

  
Aish. These boys never change. But then again, why would you want them to?

* * *

Next up will be Yoongi x Reader x Hoseok (SMUT) chapter! They won the vote count so please look forward to it. But first, I'll post the next chapters to my other stories. But expect it within the next week!


	26. BTS x Reader Third time's the charm (Yoongi x Reader x Hoseok) (SMUT)

Did you guys know, that originally this series was only supposed to be 7 chapters? One for each boy. But because you guys like it so much, I decided to keep writing! And so here I am at _CHAPTER 26._ I love you guys so much. Anyway~ **MATURE CONTENT**. **18+** PLZU. Read at your own volition. 

 

* * *

  
        It was known that Yoongi and Hoseok were close, so close that the fact that they had no problem sharing you wasn't in the least bit surprising. Although, what _was_ surprising, was Yoongi's request.   
  
        "You want me.. To _sit_ on your face?" Your voice wavers a little bit when Yoongi's famous smirk comes into play. "I didn't ask you, (Y/N). It's an order." You raise your eyebrow at his comment, if it were any other time than this you would probably argue until you were blue in the face, but seeing as these are different circumstances, why not play along? "I'd listen to him, (Y/N). Hyung can be scary when he's mad." Hoseok warned from behind you, his long, dexterous fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of your abdomen. You shiver under his touch, he was being so delicate with you, as if he were afraid that he would break you.  
  
        "Okay.. I'll do it." When you agreed Yoongi went to settle himself down on the bed, Hoseok planted a soft kiss to your cheek. "Good girl." He whispered in your ear. His hands now on your hips, he guided you over to where Yoongi was laying, you promptly got onto the bed with Hoseok following behind you. You place your legs on either side of his chest, with your face facing his direction. This was so embarrassing, your cheeks are now a bright red as you look back at Yoongi. "Come on, (Y/N). I don't have all day with you." He was beginning to get impatient. You take a deep breath and bravely back up to straddle his face and the moment you do his tongue comes out to greet your wet folds. "Y-Yoongi-ah!" You cry out and hunch over, your hands gripping onto Yoongi's thighs.  
  
        "(Y/N) you sound so cute.." Hoseok comes to straddle Yoongi's legs so he is placed in front of you, his hand stroking his length. You look up to see his dark eyes taking in every inch of your exposed flesh. You had never seen the usually hyper boy so serious before, it was a huge turn on. Your tongue comes out to flick at the head of Hobi's cock, collecting the little beads of precum that had gathered before wrapping your lips around the head. Hobi let out a strangled moan and ran his fingers though your hair, lightly gripping it at the base and pulling your head forward to take more of him inside your mouth.  Your eyes widen slightly, it was a surprise but nothing that you couldn't handle. You open your mouth wider to welcome Hobi's shaft in.  
  
        From beneath you, you can hear Yoongi mumble something, you couldn't quite catch it but damn, did those vibrations feel good against your womanhood. You close your eyes and try to focus on Hobi, taking his his cock as far as you could down your throat. "(Y/N)." Yoongi smacked your backside to get your attention, you yelped around Hobi's cock sending wonderful vibrations around him. You try pulling back to ask Yoongi what he wanted but Hobi keeps you in place, using both hands to guide you back and fourth. "She's, ah, busy, Hyung."   
  
        Yoongi grumbles and goes back to licking and sucking your womanhood. He inserts one of his fingers inside of you, pushing it in and out repeatedly while lapping at your now engorged clit. The moans wont stop from trying to escape your mouth but Hobi wont let go, your lungs burn for oxygen but it's such an erotic feeling, something so primal. You know if you want to breathe you need to finish him off and quickly. Your hands grip onto Hoseok's hips for support, you hollow out your cheeks and bob your head back and fourth along his shaft quickly. He beings to come undone and thrusts into your mouth a few times before releasing his hot seed into your mouth. He lets his grip around you loosen, his member slipping from your lips before he falls back onto his heels, panting heavily.  
  
        "U-Ughh. You're so good at that, (Y/N)-ah.." Though he says this it didn't register in your mind, you were too focused on your own release that was building up. "Y-Yoongi-oppaaa! I'm coming!!" You sit up fully, your back arched out as you are brought to your end. Electricity is sent through your body, your walls convulsing around Yoongi's finger. "Mmm.. Such a good feeling." He says giving your folds one last lick, loving the way it makes your innards quiver around his finger. You shimmy off of him and lie down on your back beside him, a satisfied smile on your face.   
  
        "Don't think it's over yet, baby girl." Yoongi's voice shakes you down to your very core. He climbs on top of you his hard length prodding your soaked folds. "I haven't had my turn yet." With no warning, Yoongi plunges himself inside of you. "Y-Yoongi-ah!" He pays no mind to you and thrusts in and out of your pussy. You and Hobi got your bliss, it was his time to have his. His teeth come to your neck, nipping and biting at the soft flesh, leaving red marks in his wake. He wanted you to see them again tomorrow and know just who it was who made those marks. His eyebrows furrow together in sheer concentration as he continues to thrust unmercifully into your willing body, he was so close and with a few more pumps inside of your body he cums inside of you, coating your walls with his seed.  
  
        "W-We should do this again sometime.." He mumbles against your skin and you smile, petting his hair softly. "Yahhhh, what about me?" Hobi whines from the edge of the bed. You laugh softly and ask Yoongi to remove himself from you, which he does with a groan. "Hobi-ah, don't worry. You haven't been forgotten." You sit up and bend yourself over, baring yourself to him, Yoongi's cum dripping down your thighs. Hoseok blushed a dark red to see you so exposed before him. His length was fully hard once again, throbbing in need of attention. He moved forward, the head of his cock aligning with your opening. "Are you sure?" He asks, a little uncertain. "Please.." That was all he needed to hear before he sunk his length inside of you. Hobi's fingers gripped your hips tightly, pushing and pulling them back against him as he thrusted into you.   
  
        As kind as Hoseok was, he was very rough during sex. Not that you were complaining, in fact you loved it. His fingers held you so tightly you were sure that they would bruise. The sound of your skin meeting was so sinful, so wonderfully erotic just the thought was making your walls tighten around his cock. He grunted at the sudden feeling but continued to pound into your dripping core. "H-Hoseok! It feels so good!" He was filled with pride that he got you to make such noises for him and got you to speak his name on top of that. It was too much for him to handle, his thrusts became uneven and sloppy as he was nearing his end. He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head back as he shoved himself in and out of you a few more times before pulling out and letting his cum drench your backside.

  
"You are perfect, (Y/N)-ah.."

 

* * *

  
**_Are you a kpop fanfic writer?_** Want your story published in an online magazine? Check this out and submit! This person is needing more submissions to get started! Please help them out~ > [Fanfic Magazine](http://ayyosuga.tumblr.com/post/145268383026/attention-fanfic-writers) If you'd like to do it but need help just let me know! 

Another shout out to [Lucky Number Seven](https://www.quotev.com/story/8004734/Lucky-Number-Seven) fanfic! It's a BTS love story, check it out! It's really good!

Next up is Namjoon! But should he be by himself? Or should someone else come in with him?? Let me know! Thanks for reading. ♥ ♥ ♥


	27. Jealous!Jungkook x Reader (Request)

This is a request from [Haru-chan~](https://www.quotev.com/ChocoCheeseCakes) Hope you like it! 

 

 

* * *

  
        You were currently taking a break and grabbing something to eat with the boys when they were approached by some female fans. Your eyes watch the poor Maknae of BTS shy away from approaching girls for the hundredth time that day. Was he really that afraid? Today was an outdoor photoshoot for them and because you were close friends with some of the members you were asked to be the photographer. Seeing as the boys were so popular, they were constantly approached by fans. They all seemed to love it, all but Jungkook. Of course he was happy to see his fans, but when a female fan got too close to him he would quickly hide behind the others. You laugh softly as you watch him duck behind Jimin, as if he would save him.

        "Yah, Jungkook-ah, don't be rude and say Hello!" Jin said with a charming smile on his face, making the girls swoon. You roll your eyes at this with an amused smile on your lips. If only they knew what a big dork he was on the inside. Although Jin is the one to ask Jungkook, he doesn't listen. He looks really fearful. Maybe it was time to intervene. You blow out some air in a heavy sigh and grab your camera. "Oi! Let's finish this up, okay?" You say, waving your camera around in your hand for emphasis. Jungkook shoots you a grateful smile, one which you return but when you do he quickly turns his head away with a small blush on his face. 

        You and Jungkook had a _'special'_ relationship. And by special, you meant pretty much non-existent but every once in while you would have some kind of interaction. Either it be a smile from him or if you were lucky a small conversation on how his day was. You and Jimin were really good friends, you always had been ever since your middle school days so when he became famous, naturally he wanted to some how keep you close to him. You look back on those days and laugh, never would you have thought he would have ended up a famous idol.

        "Quit daydreaming, (Y/N)-ah! I know i'm good looking but focus." Jimin teases you causing you to roll your eyes. "Whatever, Jiminie. Get in place and just look pretty!"

* * *

  
        The shoot went by pretty quickly, you had gotten some great photos of all the boys. You look at the last photo, which happened to be of Jungkook and smile lightly. As much as Jin is the visual, you think Jungkook could give him a run for his money. You shake your head of the thought and come back to the boys with the finished, printed versions. "Here they are!" You slap them down on the table. "Check 'em out." The boys huddled around the pictures, going through them with wide smiles. "Ahhh, these are so good!" Jin said as he marveled over the pictures you took of them.

        "Let's treat (Y/N)-ah to dinner tomorrow!" Jimin said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder with a smile on his face. Jungkook was unhappy with the way Jimin was touching you. He knew that you two were friends, but it was a rare thing for him to be so touchy with you. You look over at Jimin with a questioning look but it goes unnoticed by the charming boy. "That's a great idea!" Taehyung said beaming happily at you. Jimin turns his head to look at you, his face a little more close than you're use to. Jungkook's lips turned down in a frown, this was getting a little too much for him to watch, his jaw clenched and he turned his head away. 

        "Yah... Quit being a weirdo, Jimine." You say with a slight blush on your cheeks as you pull away from him. He laughed and lightly pets your hair. "It's called affection, (Y/N)-ah, if you're ever going to get a boyfriend you need to get use to it!" You scowl at the boy, he was obviously teasing you about you inability to nab a significant other. It wasn't like you didn't want one.. It was the that you wanted; wanted nothing to do with you. You sigh heavily and peer over at the boy in mind. _'Jungkook-ah.. will you ever get over your fear of girls?'_

 

 

  
Later that day:        

  
        "Hyung.. are you and (Y/N) dating?" Jungkook asked Jimin timidly. He looked over at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" He asked and Jungkook lowered his head. "No reason.. But are you?" Jimin's face lit up in a bright smile. "Jungkook-ah you like (Y/N)-ah, don't you?" He nudged the boy with his elbow causing him to groan in detest. "I-It's not like that.." He grumbled with a bright blush on his cheeks. "I can't even talk to her.. She wouldn't even be interested in me." Jimin gave him a sympathetic look he had a point but he now had a plan to try and get Jungkook to talk to you. He texted you his plan and just hoped that it all worked out.

* * *

 

 

The next day at the dinner:

        You arrived before the boys did at the restaurant, it wasn't uncommon for them to be late but it was still funny how you managed to get ready more quickly than they did. You grab a table that will fit all eight of you and you sit down, waiting for them to arrive. You pull out your phone and text Jimin telling him to hurry the hell up but get no reply. "I'm here! I'm here!" His voice rang out before you. You smile when you see him, Jungkook and Taehyung. "Hm? Just you three? Where are the others?" You tilt your head, trying to look behind them to see if they had come in after them. "Ah.. Well.." Jimin began to say. "We ditched them. They were taking too long." Taehyung finished for Jimin and nabbed the seat next to you. "We didn't make you wait long, did we?" He said softly to you, making you blush. "N-No.."

        "Aish, Tae, you can be too much." Jimin says as he takes the other seat beside you, leaving an un-enthused Jungkook to sit across from the three of you with a grim expression. He folded his hands before him and twiddles with his thumbs. Jimin glances at Jungkook and smirks. _'let's see how you like this.'_ He turned to you and took your hand in his. "Yah, (Y/N)-ah, your hands are so soft.." He brings it to his cheek to nuzzle it. Jungkook keeps his eyes glued to his hands, he can't look up, he doesn't want to. "Hm? Let me feel?" Taehyung takes your other hand and brings it to his own cheek. "Ahhh, so soft!" He grins at you. _'Tae, you too?'_ Jungkook thinks and glances up at your face. "What on Earth you guys.." You knew that you needed to play along for this to work, but it felt so wrong. You cringed slightly and tried pulling your hands away from the two.

        "I bet your face is soft too.." Jimin said with a sly smile, his free hand slowly coming to touch your cheek. That was it, Jungkook's boiling point was met. "Yah! She clearly doesn't like it!" His outburst caught the attention of the entire restaurant, it went completely silent, Jungkook's cheeks turned a crimson color before he stood up and excused himself outside. "I didn't think he'd get so mad.." Jimin says with a sigh. "Maybe we took it too far.." Taehyung said, watching Jungkook walk out the back door. "(Y/N), I think we only made him upset.. Go after him?"

        You nodded to the two. "Yeah I will.." You got up from your seat and followed after the maknae. Jimin claimed that Jungkook has had a crush on you for a long time but he was too scared to talk to you. Was it really true that he liked you?  Your heart was aflutter in your chest with the thought of it. _'Is that really why he was so upset?'_ You blushed heavily and turned the corner to see him bent over the railing of the outside garden. "Why did I say that... Noona deserves better... Jimin-hyung would treat her well.." He sighed dejectedly. You raised a curious eyebrow and began to move closer to the unaware boy. "I can't even talk to her.." You smile sadly at him.

        "Have you tried?" You ask him in a soft voice. The male quickly turned to face you and stiffened completely once you were in sight. "N-Noona?!" You give him a small wave. "Hey.. I was worried.. So I followed you." He looks down at his feet and gulps down a breath. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't find the words so he simply nodded. "So.. You'd like to talk to me, huh?" You come to stand beside him, leaning on the rail, overlooking the garden with a small smile on your features. 

        "I.. I always have, Noona.." Good. This was good. He was talking. His hands were shaking slightly from his nerves going haywire. "Then why haven't you? Jungkook-ah, i'm not _that_ scary, am I?"

        "N-No! You aren't at all!" He says in your defense and when you smile at him he can feel his stomach do flips.

        "Then why not talk to me?" 

        "I.. It's not that simple.." He admits with a sigh.

        "Is this not simple? This is the most we have ever talked! Jungkook-ah.. I really like you. But if you don't try.."

        "You.. Like me?" He interrupts.

        "A lot.." You confess to him with a small blush on your cheeks.

        Jungkook felt as if he could burst out in song and dance from the joy of knowing that you felt the same. This gave him the courage to move forward. You liked him and he liked you.. There was only one thing left to do at this point. He was no longer scared. Not with you.

        "N-Noona.." He says quietly under his breath.

        "Yes, Jungkook-ah?" You say, now looking at the boy straight in the eye.

        "Will you.. Go on a date with me?"

        "I thought that you'd never ask.."

 

* * *

 

 

I hope you liked it Haru-chan!

 ** _Are you a kpop fanfic writer?_** Want your story published in an online magazine? Check this out and submit! This person is needing more submissions to get started! Please help them out~ > [Fanfic Magazine](http://ayyosuga.tumblr.com/post/145268383026/attention-fanfic-writers) If you'd like to do it but need help just let me know! 

Another shout out to [Lucky Number Seven](https://www.quotev.com/story/8004734/Lucky-Number-Seven) fanfic! It's a BTS love story, check it out! It's really good!!

Next up will be a Jin x Reader x Jungkook request from an anon! Should be out within the next few days~  
Thank you for reading! Saranghaeyo  ♥ ♥ ♥


	28. Jin x Reader x Jungkook (Request)

This is a request from an anon on ask.fm. Hope you like it! 

* * *

        Jungkook was a fast runner, you could hardly catch up with him. How did he ever manage to get you to agree to this? You watched the boy from behind, his black, silky hair bouncing with each step he took, he looked so serene. He takes a moment to look back at you and when he catches your eye he smiles teasingly.  
          
        "Having trouble, (Y/N)-ah?" That little shi- 

        "Not at all!" You huff out. Though it was true, you were ready to stop but you didn't want to give him that satisfaction. You muster up the last of your energy and surge forward, passing the boy but only for a few seconds before he passes you once more. This time when he passes you come to a half and place your hands on your knees, panting heavily. 

        "Okay! Okay! *huff* You win.. *groan*" 

        Jungkook stops and jogs over to you, his hand coming to your shoulder. When you look up at him you can see that he looks genuinely concerned. He offers you his water bottle with a small smile.

        "This is your first day, don't push yourself too hard.."

        "Okay, Jin-omma."

        You smile back at your friend and take him up on his offer and take a sip from his water. As you took your drink you missed the pained look on Jungkook's face at the mention of Jin. You and Jungkook were the best of friends, ever since middle school. The boy had harbored feelings for you but because he was pursuing his dream, he knew that you and he couldn't become involved. When he debuted you had, of course, come to the showing and were supportive of him. When he had more time you would often come over and see him, you got along with the others but had no real interaction with them on Jungkook's request. It's not that he didn't trust them around you, he just wasn't willing to risk the chance of you falling for one of them before he had the opportunity to steal your heart. Unfortunately for him, that has since changed.

        Last month you had decided to come over to the dorms to surprise Jungkook with tickets to the cinema but it turned out that he wasn't home but Jin was. He allowed you to come inside and wait for him and during the two hour wait for Jungkook, he came home to find you and Jin bonding over food and his dog Jjang-gu, he could see the fascination in your eyes and the adoration in his. Jungkook's heart filled with new emotions, ones that he didn't like. After that day, it seemed like you were over a lot more and with him a lot less. You and Jin had gotten really close in these four weeks, it make Jungkook feel sick with jealousy.

        "How much further?" You ask him, freeing him of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh.. Um, we can stop here. Let's walk around a little." He said with a soft smile. You and Jungkook walk side by side quietly, he was quiet by nature and he often liked the quiet but often it would be an awkwardness but not with you. With you it was content, you could both not say a word and it would be okay, he didn't feel weird or strange at all, he felt so normal with you. Jungkook's dark eyes casually peer over at you as you rounded the corner and entered a nearby park. Your head was held high, looking up at the morning sky, the suns light so beautifully illuminating your skin. His stomach did flips, he could watch you forever.

        "Jungkook-ah? (Y/N)-ah?"

        "Hm? Jin-oppa?" Your eyes spot Jin just ahead of you, you look to his hand which was holding a pink leash attached to his dog Jjang-gu. The small dog yipped happily as it spotted you. His little tail was wagging crazily as he pulled at his leash trying to get to you. "Jjangguuieee!" You giggle and rush to meet the dog half way, scooping the bundle of fur in your arms. "How are you, boy?" He licked your face happily. Jungkook was already irritated that Jin had showed up but now that _thing_ is kissing you? If looks could kill, Jjang-gu would be dead five times over.

        "What you are both doing here?" Jin asked with a smile on his lips, directed purely at you. Jungkook bit his tongue to keep from cursing at his hyung. "We were out for a run!" You set Jjang-ju down and smiled as he jumped at your leg, trying to get back up. "Ah, I didn't know you ran, (Y/N)-ah." Jungkook clicked his tongue. "She does this everyday, Hyung.. You must not know her very well." Jungkook tapped his foot impatiently. "J-Jungkook-ah.." You give him a wide eyed look and shake your head slightly. "I-I never had a chance to bring it up." You turn you attention back to Jin and smile slightly. "I'm sorry Oppa.. He must be tired from running." Jin gave him a small smirk, it was clear as day to him that his little maknae was upset.

        "Yah.. Let's go, (Y/N)-ah.." Jungkook said, turning heel back toward the entrance of the park. "Or.. She could stay." Jungkook stopped in his tracks, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. It wasn't because it was an option for you, it was the fact that there was a chance that you'd choose to stay. You raised your eyebrow, this was unusual and uncomfortable. You look over at your best friend, he looked so tense and upset by this while on the other hand Jin looked amused and curious to see what would happen. It was true that Jin had developed feelings for you over these past weeks, but he also knew that the maknae harbored feelings for you. 

        "Guys.. What's going on here?" You say quietly. 

        It was silent. You couldn't take it anymore.

        "Ugh.. whatever. I'm going home. Text me when you guys are back to normal." 

        When you left Jungkook turned to his Hyung. "Seokjin-hyung.."  
        "She doesn't belong to you, Jungkook-ah.."  
        "The same goes for you, Hyung."

        It was a stare down, and neither of them was ready to back down.

        "We'll have to settle this then.."

        "The first person to catch her wins!" And with that Jungkook set off in a full sprint in the direction that you left, leaving a wide eyed Jin in his wake. 

        "Y-Yah! That's not fair!" Jin picked up his dog and ran after Jungkook. 

        "Jungkook-ah! You won't win! Aish!"

* * *

  
        Short but sweet! I hope you liked it anon. :) Due to me being so backed up, I wont be taking requests until I can clear half of my list! This is one down and now i'm off to write a chapter for Crossdresser!  Next up for this series is Namjoon x Reader x Jin (smut) For Joonie's ending. Thank you for reading!  
  
(I also tried to keep this one a little more open in hopes of writing an ending for the person who requested this. I didn't know if they would prefer Jin or Jungkook. So if you could let me know, i'll put it on my to-do list!)


	29. BTS x Reader Fourth and Final (Namjoon x Reader x Jin) (SMUT) (FINAL)

        His stare is so intense you could practically feel his eyes roaming over your naked form. To you; he was normally the clumsy Namjoon, but now, standing here and looking at you in such a way it was almost hard to believe he was the same person. Your cheeks redden when his tongue parts his delectable lips, drenching the dry skin with his saliva. Heat pools at your core almost instantly. When did he gain this power over you?  
  
        "If you keep looking at me like that I might just think you've fallen for me." Namjoon teases you, snapping you out of your daze.  
  
        "Whatever, Joonie.. Do you even know what you're doing?" You say with a sly smirk on your lips. You hope this will bring down his intensity a notch so you can gain the upper hand but it is no use. The boy walks forward toward you and in a blink of an eye he captures you lips with his in a searing kiss. You instinctively close your eyes and lean into his heated kiss, it didn't matter anymore who came out on top. He slowly begins to ease you back and once the back of your thighs touch the bed he pushes you forward. You squeak when you fall onto your back on the soft bed, he stands over you and begins to undress himself. Slowly, you might add but you aren't complaining. It's rather enjoyable. Just as he takes his shirt off there is a knock at the bedroom door.  
  
        "Yah! It's my turn now! Go away." Namjoon hisses at whoever it was that was interrupting his time with you.  
  
        "Namjoon-ah, let me in.." It was Jin's voice. Since Jin was the oldest Namjoon had a high respect for him not only that but Jin was a close friend to him. With a reluctant sigh Namjoon makes his way over and unlocks the door to allow Jin in. Jin bypasses Namjoon and makes a B-line for you, kneeling down at the edge of the bed where you are, his hand coming to caress your face.  
  
        "(Y/N)-ah, are you doing okay? After Yoongi-ah and Hobi came out I have been worried about you." He takes your hand in his free one. You knew that Jin was caring and loved all of you but this was the first time he had ever shown such worry toward you. You wonder if it's because you had sex with him or because he is genuinely worried. Either way, it was cute. "You worry too much, Oppa." You say to him softly, using your thumb to stroke his hand that held yours. Looking behind him you can see Namjoon staring at you both; he looks to be in deep thought.  
  
        "Joonie?" You ask out of curiosity.  
  
        "Seokjin-hyung.. If you don't mind it.. I won't either.." He says lowly and Jin peeks over at him almost as if he were looking for confirmation from him. When Namjoon nods his head Jin turns back to you with a sweet smile. "Well, it looks like you get both mommy and daddy." Jin says. Your eyes squint with a cringe. Jin was known to be awkward sometimes but this really took the cake.  
  
        "Oppa... You-" Before you can finish your sentence Jin is already kissing up your thighs and Namjoon is finishing undressing. "A-Ah, Jin-oppa!" You cry out as he reaches the apex of your thighs, his dexterous tongue coming out to lick up your folds, searching for that sensitive bud that threw you over the edge. You hips rise to meet Jin's tongue as it reaches it's destination. Your mouth opens wide as you let out a low moan. "O-Oppa!" The said man hums in delight and continues his attack on your wettening folds.  
  
        "Your moans are so cute, (Y/N).." Namjoon comments, causing you to become self conscious about it. You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the noises only to be outwitted by Namjoon. "Ah-Ah. None of that." Namjoon 'tsk's' before plucking your nipples between his fingers. "I want to hear it. I want to hear more.." He whispers to himself. Jin removes himself from your dripping folds so he can kiss up your body. "Better than any food i've ever had, (Y/N)." Your arm comes up to cover your eyes, this was too much. Damn that Seokjin.  
  
        "Don't be so greedy, Hyung." Namjoon says quietly to his older friend. Jin takes the hint and moves around to lay beside you, his hands coming up to grope and kneed at your neglected breasts. Namjoon comes between your legs, his stiff member standing proudly before your quivering, wet folds. "Are you ready, (Y/N)? Are you ready for Namjoon?" Jin asks you in a such a husky voice, it gives you goosebumps. You bite down on your bottom lip and remove your hand from your eyes only to look up at the man hovering over you. "I-I'm ready..." With almost no hesitation Namjoon plunges into your ready body.  
  
        "N-Namjoon-ah!" You cry out. He shudders at the sound, this was the first time he had heard you use his name. It was usually "Joonie" or even "Monnie." But never "Namjoon." Overcome with emotion he begins to thrust into your wet heat. Your legs instantaneously wrap around the man, while your arms come to embrace Seokjin who is smiling by your side. Jin's slim fingers slide down your abdomen and stop once they reach your swollen clit, flicking it lightly. This causes you to cry out in pleasure and tighten your grip around Namjoon's waist. "O-Oppa!" You whine and give the eldest one a glare which he reciprocates with a smile.  
  
        Namjoon was quick to recognize the things that you liked and didn't like. He picks up speed, thrusting in and out of your body at a heavenly rate moving his hips at an angle when he would brush by your g spot with every push. Your back arches out from the sheer pleasure that was rippling through your body. At this time, Jin takes advantage of the situation and begins to swirl his finger around your clit, igniting the short fuse to your orgasm. They were perfect in this moment, they matched your body effortlessly. Jin was eager to assist with this delicious assault on your body, whispering soft prasies in your ear. You were quickly nearing your end, you felt your stomach tighten in a familiar way. You try and hold on to this feeling only to lose it so quickly.   
  
        "Namjoon! Seokjinnnnnn!" You cry out their names as your end comes rippling in. Your insides squeezing Namjoon's cock for all it's worth, triggering his end. The man shudders violently and clutches onto your hips as his seed races to your womb. "F-Fuck!" He curses, his face scrunching up in ecstasy. Once you both had come down from your high, Namjoon collapses onto your body, his head resting peacefully on your breasts. "This is heaven.. It has to be." He murmured.  
  
        "Hm, I agree." Jin says from your side, nuzzling his face into your neck. The three of you lie there in bliss for a few more moments before Jin perks his head up. "So... It's my turn again, right?" He says with a cheeky smile. Namjoon groans and you laugh softly. "Can we just stay like this.. For a little longer?" You ask him, the eldest gives a small pout by complys, resting his head on your shoulder. "Only because you're so cute.."   
  
        You close your eyes and inhale deeply, a smile curving its way onto your lips. Namjoon was right. This really was heaven..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I thank you all for your patience. It's been a rocky road for me lately and it will continue to be for awhile. I am already working on the next chapter to my Crossdresser! series and it should be out soon. Though, I am looking for a co-author to help me out when I can't update. Or someone to simply put my outlines into words. If you're interested please message me and give me a link to one of your own stories so I can see if we have compatible writing styles! Thank you all so much, I love you and i've missed you. ❤


	30. Yoongi X Reader X Protective! Jungkook (REQUEST)

**[This was a request by anon from ask.fm]**     

* * *

        The ambiance of the streets arose, with only the sound of her knocking shoes wavering the silence. It was so peaceful; perfectly in place. A small smile tugged up on her lips as she had already found herself at her destination; the park. A simple park, scattered about the space laid; swings, slides, benches, see-saws. The typical playground equipment.   
  
        Nostalgia hit her, reminded of the fact that she often met up with her best friend, Jungkook, at the very exact location she was at when they were younger. Jungkook was now lodged in her mind, an adorable grin curled up on her face as she felt the memories of all of the happier times. The times when she was truly her. Idling around, moping about, (Y/N) simply decided to just take a seat on a nearby bench. There a flower bed nearby, bunched up with pretty white flowers; they almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. She glanced at her watch, wondering, it was quite far past their meeting time.  
  
        “(Y/N)?” A seemingly tired voice called for her. Chills shot straight through her spin at the sound of his voice. Shuddering inwardly, she gazed up at him. Greeting him with a bright smile; a smile to make anyone flutter with caressing emotions.   
  
        “Ah, Yoongi-ah?” She responded in a casual manner, picking her conscious back up. Standing up clumsily in the process. Yoongi’s eyes immediately ogled at her attire. Aside from the fact that it looked good on her, he pondered. Was she on a date? If so, with who? Questions floated about in his head until the soothing tone of (Y/N) called back out to him.  
  
        “Hello? Are you awake?” She giggled, trying to receive his attention to reality, waving her hands in front of him.  
  
        “Yeah, yeah I’m awake.” He sighed, snapping out of his thoughts. “What are you doing here?”  
  
        “Hmm? I’m just waiting for somebody~” She cheered, a wide, adorable smile painted on her face.

_A boyfriend?_

  
        He didn’t know why, but he immediately jumped to conclusions such as; a boyfriend. The more he allowed his mind to sink into that factor the more he realized that it was a high possibility of it being true; the attire, the location. It was all quite possible and for some odd reason...he found that fact quite pesky.  
  
        He yearned to ask however, his lips didn’t dare to move, afraid of it being true. He simply took a seat, Y/N following in his actions, sitting back down. Alongside the benches his eyes wandered to the flowers, the white flowers that seemed to shimmer and glow when the sunlight grazed them. They were beautiful to say the least, reminding him of a certain female that was located right next to him. His heart shook at the fact.  
  


* * *

  
        Inactive on his bed, with his scruffy, black hair Jungkook groaned in annoyance the tedious sound of his alarm. Ringing in his woken ears, he hastily put it to a stop. Content with satisfaction that the repetitive sound was gone, he was soon drenched in the worrying fact that he was late. Unorganized and hastily he shuffled around, gathering his necessities; changing his clothes.   
  
        Stumbling over to the bathroom, he clumsily brushed his teeth, trying his best to shift his hair to a more presentable state. Spitting out the foamy toothpaste residue, he gurgled and finished off anything else he needed to get ready, his hair on the top of the priority list, with parts jutting out, it showed an exaggerated bewildered state.  
  
        Hurrying out of the house, taking a final glance at the body mirror, checking his presentation; he nodded before dashing out of his apartment, almost forgetting his keys. With no time to waste, already late by 30 minutes, Jungkook found himself extremely parched, closing in the space between the park and him. Taking a few more steps, he caught back his breath, that had been slowly slipping out of his grasp.   
  
        Breaching around the corner into the park, his eyes scanned the area. Noticing that the area was fairly empty, until his eyes came across a pair of people; one female with (H/C) locks another with white-blonde hair, a male. His eyes narrowed at the two, taking no time to hurry over. The owner of the head of (H/C) hair was clear enough, however, with the other humanoid being next to her…  
  
        He growled inwardly at the figure as the scene cleared up to him.   
  
        “Ah! Jungkookie~” She chirped as his arrival was noticed.  
  
        “Sorry for being late.” His voice was softer and lower than usual. Not as many words leaving his lips, unlike his usual talkative self, his words remaining limited.  
  
        “It’s fine, Yoongi was here to keep me company~” (Y/N) sang, seemingly cheery.  
  
        Jungkook’s eyes unconsciously glared at Yoongi, who seemed to take no offense to it. He just seemed relieved. Being in the same group of connections, he grew a lot more free knowing the fact that (Y/N) had just been waiting for Jungkook; a close friend of hers.  
  
        However, with that thought, worry only shivering back up into his mind. It seemed quite possible that the two were dating. Worry after worry, negative thoughts gloating around in his mind; a stain on his head.   
  
        “Okay, let’s go now.” Jungkook, without hesitation, took her hand, pulling her up, ready to subtly exit the scene that included Yoongi.   
  
        With his protective side evident, which happened to spark worry from Yoongi and annoyance from (Y/N). Signs of boyfriend behavior was quite clear in what Jungkook was doing; holding her hand, being protective of her, being seemingly jealous. Yoongi only grew weary himself, as (Y/N) and Jungkook were now conversing, both with annoyance.   
  
        “Come on, let’s hang out with Yoongi-oppa~” She suggested, knocking Yoongi off-guard.   
  
        A suggestion such as that would not have been good if it were something such as a date. It was made clear by society that, one would not simply ask a fellow friend to tag along to a date. That would simply break the definition of date. Perhaps, they weren’t on a date. That higher possibility made already enlightened Yoongi’s spirits.   
  
        “Let’s just go…” Jungkook rushed, cutting her off as she seemingly desired something to say, dragging her away, tugging her endlessly until she complied.  
  
        “Bye Yoongi-oppa!” She waved, cheery as usual before she was yanked away by Jungkook, leaving Yoongi idling behind, in a confused state.  
  
        Were they dating? It seemed that way. The way he held her hand in a protective manner. However, there were multiple things that wrote against it, the way she casually invited him to tag along for, presumably, a date. In the end, he found himself simply stuck in the web of it all, brushing it off he plainly winced at the headache it provided and strolled back, glancing at (Y/N)’s retreating figure.   
  
        He had just simply hoped that they weren’t. He had grown a liking to (Y/N)…  
  


* * *

  
        “Yah! Jungkook-ah, what was that for?” Y/N rumbled, shaking loose from Jungkook’s binding grip.  
  
        “Nothing... I just thought that it was better for you to stay away from him.” The words alone shocked Y/N, rolling her eyes at the random and reckless statement.  
  
        “Aigoo, Jungkookie-ah...You know that I like him…” She sighed, re-aligning herself with reality, avoiding the cluster of people that occasionally bumped into her; the once vacant street, now brimming with people.  
  
        “Well, I just-” _“-don’t want you to get hurt,”_ The unspoken words left an unsatisfied taste in his mouth, causing himself to question his inability to finish the sentence.  
  
        “It’s fine…” She responded, before anything else was said, the corner of her lips tugging upwards, gradually forming a much more relaxed smile. Unlike her hyper-active smile that she often put on. “Let’s just enjoy the day.” Her smile remained on her face allowing herself to open up, the tension vanished between them.

* * *

**[This was written by Julia's co-writer; Annabelle]**


	31. Taehyung x Reader (SMUT) (REQUEST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING  
> This one is for Owna from AO3 for guessing correctly on my Crossdresser! story~ Because it fits the Jealous! prompt I am putting it here!  
> Hope you like it!

 

        It never occurred to him before; how much he wanted to keep you from the others. His jaw clenched as he watched Jimin get all cozy with you, with his muscular arm wrapped around your shoulders like you were his lover. You looked at the male with such happiness, beautiful eyes shining with pure admiration.  Did you actually like Jimin? Or were you being so nice because it was his birthday? Or maybe he is your type? The thought caused his heart to pang with despair. He was considerably smaller than Jimin in the muscle department.. He wasn't as charming or as handsome has his hyung -but he was certain that he could make you happier.  
  
        "Our (Y/N) is so pretty these days isn't she?" Jimin showed you off to the other members, this caused Taehyung's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. "She really is! Ahh, just look at those eyes!" Jin chimed in, leaning down to look you in the eyes that he had just complimented, his hand coming to caress your face. "Aiii, and such nice skin! So smooth~ You're a girl after my own heart, (Y/N)." _'Not you too Jin-hyung..'_ Taehyung's heart dropped in his chest.  
  
        "Aish! Leave her alone, why would she want you when she could have me?" Came the ever-so confident voice of Min Yoongi. You looked over at the man and gave a small giggle. "Yoongi-oppa, quit teasing me~" Yoongi only shrugged his shoulders. Though he never really showed it, Taehyung was certain that Yoongi had something for you. Jungkook took this time to slip his arm around your waist, effectively pulling you away from Jimin's hold. "Yah!" Jimin scolded Jungkook but the maknae only laughed, his head coming to rest on top of yours. "But Noona likes me, isn't that right?" He squeezed you for emphasis.   
  
        "Will you two ever learn some manners?" Namjoon scolds the young Jungkook and he reluctantly releases you from his hold. Aish, i'm sorry (Y/N). I hope you're not uncomfortable at all?" Of course it was the smooth Namjoon that would come to your rescue. Taehyung's eyes glazed over with anger. Were all of them rivals? "N-No, I'm fine! I promise~ They are just kidding anyway, so it's okay." Oh sweet, naive, (Y/N). "Who says were kidding?" Jimin slides back in with a smile that could drop the panties of any woman he so chose to aim it at. What you did next shocked Taehyung. You laughed. "Ahahaha, J-Jiminie.. You're too much.. You know that, right?"  
  
        Taehyung sneered at the sight of you both, he couldn't stand it anymore. Time to take matters into his own hands. "Yahhhh~ (Y/N)-ahh! Come here! I haven't seen you in so long, and Jimin-hyung is holding you captive." Taehyung pushed out his bottom lip in a fake pout, hoping that you would take the bait. When Jimin glared over at Taehyung and you slipped away from the other men, he internally cheered. _'Annnnd hooked~'_    
  
        "Aigo, Taehyung-ah, don't be so childish~ It's Jimin Oppa's Birthday. So naturally I should spend time with him." And queue real pout. Taehyung's usually bright eyes now dimmed with depression and he hung his head in defeat. You take note of this and let out a little sigh, feeling pity for the poor boy. You hated to see him this way, this wasn't the rambunctious Tae that you've come to know and love. "But... It has been awhile hasn't it?" His head tilts up, ever so slightly, his chocolate eyes peering directly into yours. You felt your heart skip a beat, what was this look? Taehyung was so hard to decipher.   
  
        "Aiissshh. Get a room you two!" You hear Namjoon call out from the other side of the room. The other members laugh, you blush and Taehyung smirks. "Good idea, Hyung.. Let's go (Y/N)-ah." You let out a squeak in surprise as he takes you by the wrist, leading you away from the rest of them with Jimin glaring at the back of Taehyung's head the whole way. "W-Wait! T-Taehyung-ah!" You struggle to keep up with his long strides toward his room. He opens his door, pulls you inside and hastily shuts it behind you both.  
  
        "Yah! What was that all about, Tae?" You ask him with a concerned voice, your eyes searching for any type of emotion on the male's blank face. "Let me ask you a question, (Y/N).. And be honest.." He said, his deep voice reverberating into your heart. He looked so serious. "Y-Yes?" You barely manage to let out. He takes a step toward you and you take a step back. "Do you.." And another step and another step back "Like Jimin-hyung?" The back of your legs hit the edge of his queen sized bed, the fabric of his comforter now at your finger tips. "J-Jiminie?" You ask shakily and he nods.  
  
        "Taehyung.. I.." Heat rises through your body and you bite your bottom lip as you search your mind for the right words to say to him. You part your lips, drawing in a deep breath. "I-I don't have feelings like that for Jimin-oppa.." Even though he doesn't show it on his face you can feel the air begin to lighten up around the boy.   
  
        "Actually.. Y-You're the one I-" You were swiftly cut off by Taehyung's plump, pink lips pressed firmly onto your own. That was all he needed to hear. He is quick to act, he uses his hands to wrap around your shoulders, gently pushing you back onto his bed, careful not to allow the kiss to break. His lips move expertly against your, it isn't awkward or tense; it feels as if this is where you belong. Your legs wrap around the boys waist, pulling him tightly against you. You hear him groan out in surprise, you take this opportunity to trace the outline of his lips with your tongue. This catches him off guard, he breaks the kiss to look at your face, to see if this was really happening.   
  
        "Taehyung-ah.. Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you like this?" Taehyung's body moves on it's own, his hips grind against yours, you can feel the stiff appendage bulging from his pants. "Do you know.. How long I've wanted you, (Y/N)? Can you feel this?" He grinds once more and you let out a small moan of appreciation. "Can you feel how much I want you?" His fingers come to explore the naked skin underneath your shirt, mapping out every inch there is. He lifts up your shirt over your bra covered breasts with his teeth before kissing back down your abdomen, his tongue coming out to dip into your belly button for a brief moment before going down to your shorts.  
  
        "If you don't want this.. tell me now. Or I wont be able to stop myself." His fingers tap playfully on the button of your shorts as he waits for your answer. "T-Taehyung.. Please.. I want this." It was just a matter of seconds that Taehyung had managed to pull off your shorts and panties, you now lie there with your bottom half bare for him to see. You turn your head away with a blush when he doesn't say anything. "(Y/N).. You're beautiful." His long index and middle fingers probe your wetting folds, spreading them apart before he brings his face down, his nose nudging the small bundle of nerves.  
  
        "Ahhh, you smell heavenly.." He mumbles, his tongue licking from the very top of your slit to the bottom. "And you taste even better.. But.." He pulls away, leaving you a heaving mess. "That I will save for another time." He slips out of his shirt with ease. He unbuckles his belt; slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants as you watch him. He wants you to ache for him the way he aches for you. He wants you to wait just as he has had to wait. When you bite your lip and gaze down at his crotch with such desire, he groans outwardly and slowly pushes himself out of his tight jeans. He returns to your body, climbing on top of you once more.  
  
        "Last chance.." He says in a husky low tone. But instead of answering him you simply take off your own shirt and unhook your bra tossing it aside. You smile up at him and he understands. His hands come to your legs, pulling them up to his sides as he positions his cock at your womanhood. You kiss at his slim neck, careful not to leave any love marks, he hums happily and slowly inches his way inside of you. You arch your back into him, a deep blush staining your cheeks. This was the last thing you expected to be happening. Now that he was fully seated inside of you, he hovers over your face, his eyes gazing deep into yours.  
  
        "(Y/N).. I love you." He slides himself out a few inches before slamming back into you. You cry out in pleasure and he does this again. Your hands lock into his silky tresses, holding his head in the crook of your neck as he continues to thrust roughly into your wanting body.  
  
        "T-Tae-AH! I-I love you too!" You manage to say through your moans; you can feel the spread of his lips against your neck. Your bodies collide so perfectly with one another; your walls wrapping tightly around his cock, as if it was welcoming him home. He grunts into your neck as he feels his end coming closer. He quickens his thrusts, the sound of skin hitting skin was sinfully echoing off the walls. He was sure if anyone were to even come remotely close to his room they'd no instantly what he and you were doing.  
  
        "(Y/N), i'm close!" He bites down on your neck, no doubt leaving a mark. When you cry out, his thrusts become uneven and sloppy and finally they cease as he spills his seed into your womb. His cock softens and slips out of your dripping pussy with ease. He releases the skin that his teeth had a hold on and comes to look at your smiling face.  
  
        "What's that smile for, Jagiya?" He asks while lying his head down on your breasts.  
  
        "I didn't take you for the possessive type, Taehyung-ah.." He laughs softly and looks to the mark that he just left on your body.  
  
        "Now they'll know that you belong to me.. Maybe i'll make a few more. Just to get my point across." He says happily, nuzzling his face into your breasts. You sigh and roll your eyes at the boy. 

        "Soooo... Round two?"

* * *

  
        I want to do one for you too Rachel Hoon! So please PM me, I've tried like a million times. x')

ANYWAY~ A new update for [Knock Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8154538/chapters/18687757) should be out tomorrow! So I hope you look forward to that. :) Thank you for reading! 


End file.
